


Watch Dogs Files: Cute Little DA

by MichaelchasingHeather



Category: Aiden Pearce - Fandom, Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Frustration, Humor, I love characters, Mild Language, Missing Persons, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suspense, finding people, suspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelchasingHeather/pseuds/MichaelchasingHeather
Summary: There was someone else at the stadium that night of the blackout that Aiden Pearce made. Aiden must find out who the person is who saw him at the stadium and made the Blackout, and kill him? If he id's Aiden there, he will go to jail.He meets a woman, who don't seem to want to give out her full name, but he comes to learn she is an District Attorney, looking for a missing person.Can they team up to find the missing person, or will it all become a train wreck of a case for both of them?





	1. Cute Little DA

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of Watch Dogs. I just got the game, so year, I'm five years late on this. My favorite character is Aiden Pearce. This is a fanfic between he and my character, Brooks. Her full name will be written in following chapters. She is a District Attorney, assigned to a mission person's case.
> 
> I hope this story turns out good. I'm having a big brain freeze lately. Can't seem to write anything now a days. Done lost a lot of writing in past years. So, I'm starting over now.
> 
> I will try this story, and hope for the best.
> 
> I changed the name of the story to Watch Dogs Files: Cute Little DA. I thought with all the hacking, and vigilante stuff that Watch Dogs Files sounded more, IDK, computer. IDK. LOL.
> 
> I have the first Watch Dogs game, I'm getting WD2 for Christmas, :) so as of right now, I'm not sure of a lot of the characters names, until I see WD2. I know Marcus, and Defalt. I'll update this later on when I get the game.
> 
> Samantha Brooks, Teresa Crow, Beth Crown, belong to me, other characters I made up as I went along, (I'm not real good at making up names. Write what I can spell.)  
Watch Dogs characters belong to Ubisoft. Lucky people!
> 
> I'm just writing stories as a hobby, fun, just like everyone else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on a case for three months now, with nothing to go on, a District attorney, Sam Brooks, must find out the truth of a young man, who is reported to have kidnapped his own girlfriend, Emily.
> 
> Sam Brooks don't have long to find out the truth about Alex. Who he is. What he may have done. And even if he really did kidnap his own girlfriend.
> 
> With a certain Vigilante coming to her aid, he maybe able to help her solve this case. Or, if not, Sam loses her job. And, Alex goes to jail. And, a missing young woman will never be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a Missing Person story. I'm not really following the game story, although there maybe some outtakes of the storyline from the game. IDK. I'll have to see what my brain can manage up.
> 
> This chapter got a little re-write, where Brooks and Tess are at the coffee shop. Sorry. Some things come to me later. LOL.

The table at the coffee shop was too small for paperwork as it lay spread out all over the small table. Not one inch of the table could be seen. Papers covered the whole table. Corner to corner. A woman in a nice business suit sat struggling over the endless papers laid out before her. Some of which had written on the top in bold letters, Important Documents. The woman gathered them up, and neatly sacked them off to the side. Taking a small break, she reached down and picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip. Making a face at the still hot liquid, she sat the cup back down on the floor, close to her high heel shoes, so no one will tip it over.

Quick look at her watch, 3:30 pm already, and she wasn't even half through these papers. Letting out a breath, she lowered her head, and continued on looking over the many papers around the table before her. This needs to be written up by tonight. She's been here since this morning. Since the coffee shop open for business this morning, 7am. She shook her head, no. More like she's been here since 9:00am, but it seems like she's been here all morning. Maybe she got here at 11:00am?... She was in court this morning.

Her client, the boyfriend of a missing young woman, who is his girlfriend. No one has seen the young woman now, going on a good full month. Cameras around the city of Chicago say the young woman was kidnapped by a black, or brown van. Witnesses even say the same thing...that the young woman was kidnapped, and taken somewhere in a black, or brown van. But, the Judge, who is taking this case, says there is no evidence of the young woman's disappearance. The boyfriend is suing the city of Chicago saying that their cameras are full of shit! That his girlfriend was kidnapped! And, that there is proof if her disappearance. By the cameras around the city, and witnesses who saw her being kidnapped. And, that the Judge says no! That there is no evidence of her being kidnapped.

The woman DA sat with her face in her hands. "How can there be no evidence?" She whispers to herself. Cameras. Witnesses. All saw it happening in broad daylight! And, yet, the Judge pleads there is no evidence of a disappearance, of a young, blonde, tall, slender, woman being kidnapped? Either, the Judge is in on the kidnapping...or someone is lying to him. 

The missing woman's boyfriend is in jail. The Judge is accusing him of doing something with the young woman. Either he has killed her, or is in on her disappearance. No one is sure what to think. Believe. Even the jury isn't sure what's going on. They are all at a stand still till next week, when the court comes back to question the boyfriend again.

The DA woman heard a noise, and looked up, at another woman. A woman pouring out more coffee to customers, "You okay, honey?" Asked the young woman, holding a hot mug of fresh coffee. The DA woman forced a smile, "I'm good." She nodded, cleaning up some lose papers and stacking them in front of her. "Just a busy day at the office." She picked up her briefcase on the other side of the table, and lay it on the table top. Clicking it open, and putting papers in it, then closing it up. "Aw, you need more coffee to get you through it?" Asked the coffee girl. "No," said back the DA woman, picking up her cup of coffee off the floor, "I still got a hot cup full I haven't even got to taste yet." The DA woman took a sip. The coffee was still a bit on the hot side, but it had cooled down now to where she could drink it. "Okay. Well, let me know if ya need more. Okay?" Said the coffee girl smiling. "I will!" Nodded the DA woman back. "Thank you!"

"No problem!" The coffee girl nodded back, and went on to tent to other customers.

The DA woman sat down her cup on the table top, and lay her hand over her face. This case is going to wear her out! They've got to find this young woman, or die trying. She took another sip of coffee under her long blonde hair as it covered her pretty face.

Then she heard the chair across from her make noise. She quickly shot up her head to see who it was, coming at her now. Hopefully not the Judge to tell her again, to 'let go of this case!' But, it was just her friend, Tess, short for Teresa.

"I said we'd have coffee aholic, not work aholic today..." 

The DA woman closed her eyes, "I know. I'm sorry. It all comes with me where ever I go." Tess smiled and sat down in the chair across from the DA woman. She sipped on her coffee. "Sill nothing." She asked, looking at the briefcase on the table. The DA woman looked at it, and moved it down to her feet. She shook her head no, and took a sip of Coffee. Tess looked around, chewing on her bottom lip. They couldn't really talk about the matter, the DA woman could get into big trouble, but they talk about it in silence ways. "Why not let it go?" Asked Tess, as the DA woman looked at her. "I can't." Said back the DA woman. "Why not?" Asked Tess, sitting down her coffee cup, "Maybe this isn't real. Did you ever think that? Maybe nothing happen. Maybe someone is lying..."

"...A whole city?" Asked the DA woman, getting a little loud, as the people around them looked at them. She smiled and realized to keep her voice down. She lean closer to the table as did Tess, "There are witnesses. Cameras. Everything points to it happening...." She sat back in the chair. "But, they say there is no evidence of it happening." Tess said back. The DA woman's brown eyes looking down at her coffee cup. Her mouth dry as she don't know what else to say, but, "I know." She whispered. Her mind wondering on the thought of, is this real? Did this young woman really get kidnapped? Is it some kind of hoax? Did her boyfriend really kill her? What is going on here!? Tess sat up and lean over the table, "Look, Brooks, I know you want this case solved and over with," Tess began to say, as Brooks looked up at her. "but, I think it's all a lie. I think the bf set this girl up. Or hell, he could have killed her himself!" Tess brought that worried thought to Brooks' mind. But, Brooks don't think the boyfriend killed the young woman, who was his girlfriend. 

Brooks lean up to the table, "I don't think he killed her, Tess!" Brooks said, now leaning over the table. Tess lean back into her chair, and looked into Brooks' brown eyes. Tess can see it in her friends pretty brown eyes that she don't think Alex killed his girlfriend. "I don't feel he killed her." Brooks said, feeling good about the boyfriend, Alex Kramer. "He seemed like a nice young man..."

"So was my boyfriend, and the bastard robbed and killed my parents!" Her voice got loud, and everyone is looking at them. Again. Tess smiled and nodding at the people around them. Then she looked back at Brooks, "You better get the hell out of this case before Alex gets out of jail and kills you!" She lean back in her chair and sipped on her coffee. Brooks sat back in her chair, and stared at her coffee cup. "I wish I knew a way to hack into the system, and see for myself what went on that day..."

"...But, you can't do that, Brooks!" Said back Tess, as Brooks looked away. Tess let out a breath. She knows that hurt Brooks, but how could she hack into the cameras? Brooks don't know how to do that. "You don't know how to hack into things. And, even if you could hack into the system, you'd go to jail, and lose your job. Even if you did find evidence of some sort, they'd fire you!"

Brooks looked at Tess, "Then, damnit!" Brooks said back, gripping her coffee cup a little too tight and spilling some out the lid. Tess watched the liquid spill out a bit. Down on the table, and running to the side of the table and off. Almost getting on to Brooks' briefcase. "I'll find someone who can Hack into the system!" She took a sip of coffee, realizing, that she has to find a criminal to do this, hack into the cameras. But, who? Brooks don't know much criminals in this city. She's usually working to put them in jail, not work with them. Although, that has had to happen a few times. But, she needs to find a good hacker. 

Sirens outside blared as a few cop cars raced by the coffee shop...

"Coming up on the suspect on a motobike..." The cop driving spoke into a CB. The bike took a sharp right driving underneath the L train tacks. "Now, he has taken a sharp right on to Undertrack street..." He told dispatch.

"Copy." A female dispatch said back.

Two more cop cars came to a stop up ahead, right where the bike needed to go. "We've got him!" The cop told Dispatch, as they all got out their guns, and aimed for the bike.

"Copy." said back dispatch.

The man on the bike was trapped. Two cop cars behind him, and two stopped in front of him. He looked quickly to his right...Traffic was coming up to the traffic lights on either side of the police. Quick hit of the phone in his brown coat pocket...the lights turned green, and traffic began to move, crashing into the police cars. 

"The hell..." The cops turned to look behind them and beside them at a car pile up mess. The motobike flew by them up the stairs to the L train. 

"He's going up to the L track?!"

"Suspect is on the L tracks now."

"Copy."

People were dodging him, as he was trying not to hit anyone. These aren't the people he's after. Wants to hurt. It's the people who took his nieces' life are who he is after.

A quick jump, and he's onto the tracks. Followed by a police helicopter over head... "Found him!" With swift move, the chopper was following his every move. "He's moving south on the tracks." Came the chopper's pilot voice. The police down below stopped at another stairway leading up to the L station. They were thinking he'd get off here, but he drove on by, about missing a train coming into the station. "Damn! The L train and him about hit!" Radioed the chopper's pilot to police.

"Stay focused, Pearce." He knew that was bad. He almost became a train ornament! He followed the train track around, and listening to police sirens, knew where they'd be next. Another hit on his phone, and lights went out all over the city.

"What happen?!" Asked Tess as she and Brooks were still at the coffee shop when the lights went out.

Pearce followed the tracks to the next station, and came down off the other side of the stairs, and into traffic. Leaving the bike down an alley way, he began to walk back to the coffee shop. All this running around was making him thirsty. Don't think he ate yet either.

By the time Aiden got back to the coffee shop, the lights had come on. The manager was glad, "Thought we'd have to close for the rest of the day. 

Like everyone else, Aiden stood in line, waiting to order a coffee, and looking down at his phone. But, he couldn't help not to notice the cute blonde, in a business suit sitting over by the window. Another woman sitting with her. Aiden wonder who she is? She is dressed business type, so she must be someone important...

"Sir?... a female voice said before Aiden.

He turned his head in the direction of the sound. No one was in front of him. He realized it's his turn to order. 

"Oh, sorry." he frowned and moved up. "My head is else where..." He made a circle with his first finger.

Understand a hard day he must have had, the female cashier said, "Long day at work?"

Aiden made a nod with his head, "You have no idea..." 

Police chase, ATM hack, Hacking all day, beating up criminals, taking down Human Trafficking rings... Yep. It had been a long day for Aiden, as all his days are.

"I've been here long enough. Need to get home, take a shower, rest. Then start tomorrow off the same way I did today...in court..." Brooks said, as she picked up her briefcase from the floor, and caught eye contact with Aiden, as he turned to walk to the door, with his hot cup of coffee. "Don't be so down..." Began Tess, as she caught Brooks looking at something. Something interesting, because Brooks isn't looking away from it none too fast. Brooks' friend followed her gaze, to a man in a long brown coat, and a baseball hat, with a strange logo on it. The man was looking back at Brooks, and not turning his gaze away either, none too fast. He was liking what he is seeing too.

Tess couldn't help not to smile to herself at Brooks. It's been a long time Brooks has been on a date, let alone be with a man.

"Like the view?" Tess smirked, as she was suddenly standing next to Brooks.

"What?" Asked Brooks, still not breaking eye contact with the man in the long brown coat. Tess snorted a small laugh. "What..." Brooks snapped out of the trance and turned to look at Tess as she stood so close to her now. "...view?..." Brooks stepped away from Tess. "When did you get so close? Wasn't you over there?" Brooks pointed to the other chair at the table, and notice the man in the long brown coat was gone. "Where'd he go?" 

"Exactly!" Now Tess was fully laughing. Brooks got embarrassed and turned her head away, but letting a smirk cross her lips. Brooks picked up her briefcase, and stood up, "He turned to the right..." Said Tess, still smiling. "Shh!" said Brooks embarrassed, her cheeks red. "I wasn't watching him..." Brooks began to walk off. "Sure you weren't, honey." Tess said, following behind a fast walking Brooks, who normal don't walk this fast. Only when she is watching someone she is interested in, is she this fast of a walker. Once outside, Brooks looked around for the man in the long brown coat, but didn't see him anywhere. Was she seeing things? Then she recalled Tess saying he had turned right once he walked out of the coffee shop. Looking down at the ground, and chewing on her bottom lip, figuring not to see him, Brooks looked to her right...And, there was the man in the long brown coat. Standing at an allyway entrance. He was looking back at her. Brooks got embarrassed, and quickly turned her head away.

'Go away...' She closed her eyes. 'Please don't be looking at me.' 

"Ah, I was right. He did turn right..." Came Tess's voice behind Brooks. The smile on her face dropped, "Shit!"

"What?"

"He's coming back this way!"

"What?"

Brooks looked up...

"Whoa..."

The man in the long brown coat is standing in front of her...

"Sorry..." He apologized as he realized he had caught her off guard. "I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was low, and almost a growl. He almost sound like Batman! 

Hot!

Brooks shook her head, 'Don't go there.'

"Oh, you didn't." Tess said back, smiling, teeth showing. "She likes your badass look about you..."

"Teresa!" Brooks said, through gritted teeth to Tess.

"What? Well you think he is! I know you, and how you think."

Aiden couldn't help not to smirk to himself. The lady thinks he's hot, and badass looking! She should see him when he's pull out mob boss's from the back of the limos. Or, when he's sliding across tables in the fire sprinklers...that he turned on with his phone, look like...

His brain stopped. 'Slow down, Aiden.' But, he's still smiling.

Brooks looked away, closing her eyes. She wanted to find a rock, and hide underneath it...Or, step out in to on coming traffic, get hit by a bus... Anything to take the pain of embarrassment out of her.

"I'm her friend, Tess, short for Teresa," Tess's voice broke the silence, as she put out her hand for Aiden to shake. He did so. 

"Hi! Nice to met you..." Tess isn't what he's interested in. Tess can see, and hear that. Which is fine. Tess has had her time with men. Brooks hasn't.

"This is..." Tess began to point to Brooks to say her first name, but Brooks broke in...

"...Brooks! My name is Brooks." She said, giving out a hand for Aiden to shake, as Tess gave her a look. Why didn't Brooks give him her real name?

"Pearce." Aiden said back, shaking her hand. Brooks felt his firm, but nice hand shake. Brooks' gaze went from his hand, up to his green eyes. And, there she couldn't speak.

"...Your glad to met him..." Tess whispered, bumping Brooks' arm.

"...Yes! I am glad to met you..." She closed her eyes, and looked away. Damn! He had a stare that would make a criminal cower, and a voice to fit. Her knees felt weak. "I...um," she took her hand back, still leaving Aiden's hand there. "...go..." she thumb back, somewhere. Brooks turned and began to walk away. Tess turned to her, just before she got away, "Give him your number..."

"Some other time!" Brooks was too embarrassed to stand there talking to Aiden anymore then she had to. She let out breaths, and she felt like she couldn't breath...or is breathing too hard.

"I can give you her number..." Tess said back to Aiden.

"What?" Asked Brooks, realizing Tess had stopped. "No!" Brooks grabbed Tess and began to pull her away. 

Aiden got out is phone, "I've got it." He looking down at the screen, reading it to himself,

Name: Brooks  
Age: 36  
Occupation: District Attorney, "That would explain her clothing." Aiden whispered to himself.  
Income: $178,480  
Hobbies: Video games  
Birthday: May 5,  
Home: Chicago, Illinois  
Phone:555-555-5555 

"Got it!" Her phone number came up. He looked back down at his phone, "Hmm, no birth year?" Aiden wonders why she don't have her birth year up, and why don't she have her first name up. For some reason she left that stuff out? His phone rang in his hand,

Jordi was the incoming call...

"Yeah?"

"What a way to answer a phone call, Pearce. Anyways, we got someone else who saw you at the stadium that night...who can ID you."

"Another one?"

"Yes!" Jordi said back. "Another one. And this one you better kill. He isn't in jail. He's probably walking around, telling everyone about you, and how you caused the Blackout, and killed someone."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Sam Brooks...Kill him!" The call ended, leaving Aiden out in the rain. 

'Brooks? The man's name is Brooks.' Was he any relation to the woman he just met? Wasn't her name Brooks? or, was that her first name? Hopefully, just her first name, and not any relation to this man he has to kill.


	2. Morning Break or Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is all Sam does, daily. Her friends want her to have fun. Is the Club the best place for fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really do fluffy stuff. When there are parts with Sam and Aiden, I'm not trying to be girly fanfiction, it's more fun/funny then anything. Maybe a "woah" now and then. But I don't like/do fluffy stuff.

Brooks got home late last night, and had slept in the next morning. She woke up that man on her mind. The one in the long brown coat...what was his name? Pearce? Was that what he said his name is? Brooks shook her head yes. Yes. Pearce was his name...or was that his last name? She frown. But, whichever way his name is, she was thinking of him. Not very many men has she thought about in a looong time. What was so special about his one? Brooks didn't know. But there is something mysterious about him. Wonder what he does for a living? 

Enough about men, Brooks has to get up, get dressed and get to work. There is another hearing today about the missing young woman. Alex, her boyfriend, won't be there. This is just between the judge, some juries, the girl's family, and their atterney, Brooks. She swung her feet around out of bed, and began to walk to the shower, when her phone rang. Brooks looked over at her nightstand. The phone buzzing and ringing. At first, she almost thought it may be Pearce calling her, but she wouldn't give him her number. Remembering this, she lowered her brow, and grunted. Why didn't she give him her phone number? What is wrong with her? He seemed like a nice guy...She would never know the half of it.

Sam went to her phone, and quickly answered it, "Hey, Sam!" Said another woman's voice on the other end. It was Beth Crown from work. "Hey, Beth! What's up?" Beth let out a long breath, "They conceled the meeting today." Beth said, as Sam's couldn't believe it. "What? Why? This is the second time they've cancelled this meeting."

"I know." Beth said back, nodding. "I don't know why they keep cancelling this meeting with the Judge. It's almost like they don't want this trail to end. That they want it to keep going and going. Like, maybe their hiding something they don't want no one to know or find out about."

Sam snorted, "I wouldn't doubt that. They want Alex to be countable for that girl's disappaerance." 

Beth agreed, "Yeah, it does seem that way. Beth nor Sam would put it past the DA's office in wanting Alex to go to jail for something Sam knows he didn't do. "Well, since you and me have the day off, do something fun today, Sam!" Beth told her as Sam nodded. "I'd love to!" Sam said rolling her eyes, as if she is ready for some fun. Suddenly a knock came at her front door. Sam went to see who it is. Pearce? No. Just her friend, Teresa. Sam smiled and open the door, motioning for Tess to come in. Tess nodded, and came on in, and closed the door behind her. "Maybe get drunk. Get laid too!" Beth continued on the phone. Sam giggled, "Yeah..." Sam said shaking her head at Beth. That was never going to happen. Not to Sam anyways.

"I'm serious! You really need to get laid!" Beth told her. Sam covered her face. "Oh my god." She laughed, not believing this converstion. "And, by who will I get laid by?" Sam asked, seeing the look on Tess' face. Lowering her phone she whispered, "It's Beth Crown from work." Tess shook her head, and looked away. She knows Beth too, all too well. "I don't know. Some cute, hot guy at the Club..." Sam shook her head no, and cute Beth off, "I am not going down to the Club," Tess looked at her. That's just where Tess is going to tonight. Down at the Club. Tess wanted Sam to go with her, but she may not be interested in going. Not at all. "Why?" Asked Beth. "I'm a DA. Remember? I can't be seen down at the Club."

"Why not?" Asked Beth again. "It's Friday night. You need to get out of the house and have some fun, drinks, and sex!" Beth told her, as Sam just shook her head. There is no way Sam is getting drunk in a Club. No! "I'm going down there tonight. DJ Default will be in the house!" 

"You are crazy!" Sam said, laughing.

"I know!" Said back Beth, smiling on the other end that Sam couldn't see. Maybe even get laid..."

"Oh. My. God." Sam could not believe this converstion.

"Yeah, baby girl! See ya tonight." The phone call ended. 

Sam hung up the phone, and she looked at Tess. "I can't believe her." She said laughing. "She's going to go down to the Club and get laid tonight."

"Maybe going down to the Club won't be so bad, Sam..."

"Don't tell me, that's where your going to tonight..." Sam would figure that right.

"Yes I am. And, your coming with me."

"No!" Sam shook her head. "I am not going to the Club." She crossed her arms.

"But, you need the fun time, honey. Ever since this trail of the missing person came up, I don't think you've had much fun lately."

"Yes I have had fun."

"What?" Now it was Tess' turn to cross her arms, and wondering what kind of fun has Sam had lately.

Sam hasn't had much fun lately. It was true what Tess had said, about this trail...missing person...ever since this began, Sam don't think she's had a beer in like forever.

"I have fun...going to the coffee shop..." Sam picked at her fingers. That wasn't much of a fun time. And, Sam knows it. Beth walked over to Sam laying her arm around Sam's shoulder, "You are going to go down to the Club with me. We will have drinks, dance and have fun. Okay?"

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"Who knows, maybe you'll get laid and like it!"

Thinking Beth is leaving, Sam lean down to get some work papers off the coffee table. She wanted to check over them. Try to figure out where this young woman is. Surely she is still in Chicago. But, Sam really isn't so sure about that now. Especially after no one has seen the girl in two months now. It seems she has just...vanished. Poof! Gone without a trace. 

"Don't bring work with you tonight," Beth said taking the papers out of Sam's hands, breaking Sam's thoughts. Beth lay the papers back down on the coffee table. Sam dropped her hands to her sides. She is living and breathing this case. She needs to find this girl...before she is taking out of the State, let alone the country. Beth turned back to Sam, "Don't pout at me. You need a break from this case. Today is your "day off", take it and rest." Someone had cancelled the meeting today. But, doesn't anyone understand that one day off is another day off of this case? Meaning, this girl could be anywhere by now! "Tonight will be fun." Beth said touching Sam's hand, and smiling. "I promise."

'But, I've got to find this missing girl... Doesn't anyone understand how serious this case is?!...'

Sam gave a weak nod. She hopes tonight will be fun. But what if someone sees her there? Getting drunk. Can she be fired? But this is her "day off" as Beth put it. And, it isn't case related. So, no one can do anything to her tonight. For tonight, Sam is off the case...but only for tonight. Beth can only hope tonight will be good. Hoping it will take Sam's mind off of work for awhile.

"Tonight will get your mind off of things...if only for a while." Beth added as Sam nodded. She really does need to breathe. This case has got her chasing her own tail, and feeling like she's never going to catch it. But, she's got to catch it. She has got to find this girl. The girl's life is at stake. "Who knows," Beth continued, "maybe Pearce? was that his name? will be there." Sam's cheeks flushed red as she looked away. She hopes he isn't there...or, does she?


	3. Going to The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends of Sam's are taking her tonight to the Club. Hoping to get her mind off work. But will the Club help ease her worried mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does having fun let a person forget their work?

After Beth had picked up Sam, they headed to the Club. Beth followed them in her car. Beth pulled up to the Club, as Sam noticed a long line forming outside the Club to get in. Sam let out a breath. This place is always crowed. Not even just on a Friday night, but every night of the week. Sam don't think this place ever has a less crowd then the night before. It will be all night before they get in, and it was already after 7pm. 

Sam was noticing the crowd outside. Was Pearce here?... No. No. No. She is not looking for him. Tess noticed her staring down the people in the line, waiting to get in. Tess knows who Sam is looking for. Pearce. "Looking for someone?" Asked Tess, teasingly. "What?" Sam asked, looking at Tess, with a low brow, almost forgetting that she was looking for someone to be here. "Pff." She blew out air and turned away. "No." Now Sam was looking out her side window. Trying to act like she wasn't looking for no one. But Tess knew better. "Yeah. Right." Of course, Beth don't believe her. "I'm not looking for him..." Sam said turning her head back to look at Tess. "Riight, honey." Tess was shaking her head at Sam. She knows who Tess is looking for. Sam isn't fooling no one...but herself. Changing the subject, Sam got to wondering, "How we going to get in?" Asked Sam. "It's packed! The line almost goes all around the building. It will be hours before we get in there."

Tess knows that means, changing the subject. Tess chuckled, but didn't say anymore about...him. "Oh, ye of little faith, my dear." Tess pulled into the parking garage, as Beth pulled up right beside them. She waved at them with a big smile. Tess laughed and shook her head at Beth. Not only is Beth excited to go into the Club, which it is really exciting to go in there, but Beth is sure she's going to get laid tonight. By who? No one knows. Tess turned to look at Sam, and pulled two pieces of paper out of the glovebox, "We're going in VIP style!" Sam's eyes lit up. She didn't know they had VIPs. "How'd you get that?" Asked Sam. "Let's just say, I have sources." Tess handed Sam a ticket. Sam looked it over like it was something she's never seen before...which, actually, she hasn't seen a VIP ticket before. Til now. "Beth got one too?" Sam asked holding up the ticket. "Yep!" Answered Tess, as she threw open her car door. "Come on!" Beth told Sam. 

Sam open her car door too, and got out. Shutting the door, Beth came over to them, "So glad you came, girl!" Beth said, hugging Sam. "Thanks!" Sam said smiling. "I had to make her come," Said Tess, smiling, as she looked from Beth to Sam. "or she wouldn't have come along." Beth broke off the hug, "Why not?" She said, giving Sam a fake angry face, making Sam laugh. "I don't know. I don't want anyone I know to see me drunk, and act a fool."

That reminded Tess of something, "Oh, you mean, like the time in San Francisco, when you got so drunk you danced naked for every one on the bar..." 

Sam covered her face with both hands, "God, please," Her voice muffled by her hands covering her face. "don't remind me of that..." She laughed a sob. But, it was kind of funny now. Sam uncovered her face. "Sorry I missed that night." Exclaimed Beth. "Oh my God, girl. It was so funny!" Tess said laughing, looking at Sam. "That's easy for you to say, Tess. It wasn't you doing it."

"I hope you do that again tonight so I can see how funny it was." Laughed Beth as they began to walk to the line. Sam hopes she don't get that damn drunk again, and act a fool. Everyone saw her drunk, let alone naked. They came up to the line, and passed people standing there waiting to get in to the Club. As they held their VIP tickets, everyone was looking at them. Wondering how they got those kinds of tickets. But like Tess told Sam earlier, 'She has her sources.'

They held up their tickets for the Bouncer to check. When he saw they had VIP tickets, he waved them on in, "Ok. Go on in." He told the girls. Once past him, they looked at one another, laughing. But, Sam still isn't sure what she's gotten herself into. 

"Welcome to my Party."


	4. You're Here Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are at the Club. Sam is wishing Aiden is here...but when he suddenly shows up, him being around her makes her feel like a criminal. Why is that? What is Aiden hiding?...Or, more less, what is Sam hiding?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just hear Marcus crap his pants if he ever met Aiden. IDK, but I think it would be funny, since he talks about Aiden being intimidating.
> 
> I wish I could have done that part better, then what was written in my head, but, I'm having a hard time writing anymore. I hate this! I hate when I can't write! UGH!!

VIPs can sit, dance. Do anything they want!

The music thumping. 

DJ Defalt at the wheels.

As the girls slipped through dancing people, Beth looking up at the DJ booth and waved at Defalt. He pointed to her, and gave a small wave back. Which turned Beth on even more then if he had thrown her a kiss! The girls stopped, and Beth bumped into Tess. "Watch it!" Tess told Beth. But her words was falling on deaf ears. Beth was to drunk on Defalt waving back at her to know what was going on. Tess dropped it, and began to look around for a nice corner table. "There!" She said, nudging Sam, and pointing, as Sam couldn't hear what Beth had said anyway over the loud music. When Sam saw the corner booth, she looked at Tess and nodded, giving her a thumbs up. Grabbing a blank out Beth, Tess and Sam made their way through dancing, and drunk people to the corner booth. After they sat down, Sam looked out into the crowd of dancing people. Was this all the VIP section people? 

Tess looked up at the bar, "Go get us some drinks, girl." She said, nudging Sam. "Me?" Asked Sam, turning around to look at Tess. Tess nodded her head, yes. "But, there are people up there." She pointed out. "So..." Said Tess shrugging up her shoulders. "A bar is where people hang to met other people, and get drinks." Sam looked at the long line of people. Some of them may be from work. She don't want to run into anyone. "You afraid Pearce may be here!?" Whispered Tess in Sam's ear. Sam turned her head back to look at Tess. That was a 'maybe' thought. "No." Answered back Sam, turning away. Tess smirked, knowing Pearce has something to do with it, her not wanting to go up there. Sam thought up something else to say instead of admitting that was half true. She is afraid of Pearce being up there! "One of them maybe someone I know from work." Okay, Tess knows Sam is afraid of one, or more of the people she works at being here. Tess can understand that, but, they cancelled the meeting. Because of that, Tess would guess someone will be here Sam knows. "That may be true, Sam. But, not avoidable. Remember the meeting had been cancelled today? So I would say, someone you know from work will be here. I'm sure of it. And, it's okay. You're not the only one here from work." Tess explained, trying to calm Sam down, and thumbing back at Beth. But, Beth don't count. Sam has seen her drunk before, and fooling around with some guy outside this place when she's had to come pick Beth up at 5:00am! It is other co-workers Sam is worried about seeing her here. But, Sam has to admit, Tess is right. Someone from work has got to be here to. Where else would they go to on a Friday Night? And, this is the hottest place in Chicago. 

"If we get drinks, I'll have Defalt!" Beth said, making Tess and Sam laugh. Tess shook her head, and turned to Sam, "Go. Get us some drinks. The guy knows what we want." Tess pointed to she and Beth. "Get what you want." Tess handed Sam money. Sam took the money, and folded it up in her hand. Then she forced herself to walk up there. Looking around, for any one of her co-workers to be here. And, she knows one or more of them are here. Making her way through the dancing crowd, she made it to the bar.

"What'll ya have?" Asked the guy behind the bar.

"I'll have a beer, and give them," She pointed back to Beth and Tess as they waved, "whatever they get." Sam lay out the money on the bar.

The man behind the bar knew Beth and Tess. "You new with them?" 

"I'm new here at the Club, but them? I've known forever! I work with Beth."

"Ah, cool!" He just said back. "Drinks coming up!" He went off to get the drinks, as Sam felt a bit of relief go through her. She thought for a moment he was going to ask her 20 questions! Guess he figured he didn't need to since she is with Beth and Tess. They are always here. And, in the VIP section. As she waited for the drinks, Sam let her eyes wonder around the room. Watching people dancing on the dance floor. The music thumping out of the surrounding speakers, hanging high above the room. Her eyes fell back down on the dance floor, catching something off into the far side of the room...Was it Pea-

"Hi, Samantha Brooks!" Said a happy voice from suddenly in front of her. 

Startled, and surprised, she looked up at the face of...another co-worker...Damnit!

"Jimmy?" The office loud mouth. Damn! He had to be here? Go and tell every one back at work she and Beth were here getting drunk? "Jimmy-" But, before Sam could say anything, Jimmy cut her off. "I didn't think of you being in a place like this?! You never come to places like this with us!" He frown. The people from the office are always here! Sam knows this. They've asked her to come here with them, but she was always afraid of someone seeing her here...like the mother of the missing girl. Or, the attorney for Alex, the missing girl's boyfriend. More over then anyone else who maybe here, those people she is the most afraid of running into. "Hey did you hear?" Jimmy began to say, breaking Sam's thoughts, "Carol is off the case she was working on? I don't know why they took Carol off her case she was working on..." He trailed off thinking, then continued, "Tina is missing...I don't know where she is." He trailed off again, thinking as Sam looked up at him. "Tina is missing?" Sam tried to ask, but he continued to ramble on, "Tiny got fired..." Sam is listening to him, but now, her mind is on Tina. How long has she been missing? Sam knew nothing about this. "Do you know-" Sam tried again to ask Jimmy something about Tina, but Jimmy is on a rambling page. "Linda moved...she won't give me her new address though..." Sam rolled her eyes. There is a reason Linda didn't give Jimmy her new address. "Maybe..." He began to go through his coat pockets. "No. No. She didn't even slip a note into my coat pockets..." Then he thought of someplace she may have slipped a note in..."Wait! I know where Linda may have slipped me a note at..." Jimmy began to slip his hand down the front of his jeans. Sam covered her face and looked away...wishing even Hell would open up and take her right now! 

Then she heard it...

"Excuse me, buddy..."

Sam sled her hand off her face. She knew the voice...but it wasn't him? Is it? Here? What would he be doing here?

Jimmy was being slightly, easily, but forcibly moved. Back away from Sam, as she sat frozen on the bar stool. She couldn't seem to move to see if it is him or not.

"Hey!" Was the last thing Sam heard Jimmy say, before he was totally moved out of the way...for good. "Some people..." Sam heard Jimmy say as he turned to walk away. "See ya at work Monday!" Jimmy said back to Sam. But, she couldn't open her mouth to say anything. Her mind was still on the voice...and feeling of someone sitting down beside her on the bar stool. 

'You can't find me, Pearce..." Aiden looked up from his phone, gritting his teeth at the text on his phone. Defalt is messing with him. Under those words read, 'Aiden can't dance' Then came, 'Aiden don't club' Aiden wanted to text back, 'Aiden is getting pissed!' But, he turned his head to look at Sam. A small smile on his face. Which is not how he is feeling right now. Which he isn't wanting Sam Brooks to see.

"So," came that growlly voice. "how are you today?" Even though it is just a simply question coming from Aiden, it still chilled her spin. Sam swallowed, and slowly turned her head to look at Aiden. Those piercing green eyes. Sam had to look away from. "F-f-fine." Damnit! She can't speak when he's around. But, she did manage to speak. Sam looked down the bar, wondering where her damn drinks are. The bartender man is working on three glasses, which Sam is hoping is her's. She turned her head back, but looked down at the bar, so not to look at Aiden. Sam wants her drinks so she can go sit with her friends. Get away from Aiden. What is with him, though? Why does she feel convicted around him? What is with that shit?

Not that Sam don't like sitting with Aiden...but, something about him makes the criminal in her want to run for cover!

Aiden's phone made a noise. He glanced at it, 'Aiden Pearce' It read, tauntingly by Defalt. He knows he's got to find Defalt, but he's ignoring the text for right now. Defalt isn't going anywhere none too soon.

Aiden turned his head to look back at Sam. "I don't think I told you my first name," Sam closed her eyes. Damn his voice. But, Sam don't remember him telling her his first name either when they first met. "It's Aiden." 

"Faith." Sam told Aiden her middle name. He don't need to know her first name.

'Faith.' He thought to himself. Since that's her first name, why don't she have it written out on her profile? What is she hiding? Aiden is guessing she don't want her full name out there. For some reason, she is hiding it. "Faith..." Aiden spoke it out, causing Sam to about melt. Not only is his voice scary as Halloween, but it's also hot! Sam had to catch herself. "Nice name." He added. "Thank you, Aiden." Sam said, glancing at him. She wanted him to know she heard him tell her his name. Aiden knew she heard him. He lean up closer to the bar, and with his first finger, hooked it underneath her chin and turned her head to look at him. As he did so, Sam could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her blood rising. Her body tensing up. As her head is fully turned, she is now facing him. Looking into his piercing green eyes, her body froze up.

Aiden looked into her brown eyes. He wanted to ask her, 'Why won't you talk to me?' He knows she is hiding something that she don't want Aiden to see or know anything about. But, she doesn't know yet, nothing is secret with Aiden Pearce.

Sam couldn't move. Not even to blink. Sam isn't sure why she feels this way around him. Maybe it's because she's not been around a man in a long time. Had this much time with one lately? 

Sam could feel Aiden looking at her. But, she still can't seem to move. It's like he has a hold on her, that she can't escape out of. Damn! He could put a person in a trace, if he wanted to.

"Your drinks." Came a voice to her right. It was the bar guy finally bringing her the drinks she ordered. Sam quickly turned her head to the drinks. Looking any where but at Aiden. "Thirty bucks." Said the bartender man. With a shaking hand, Sam pushed the money up for the man to take...but Aiden stopped her. 

"I got it!" Said Aiden, dropping money on the bar, as he stood up.

"Okay." Said back the bar man, taking Aiden's money instead.

"Keep your money, Faith." He said, looking at Sam as she looked at him, as she shakingly stood up. 

"Thanks!" Sam told Aiden. Sam reached down to get the drinks, but she couldn't carry them all. Not with shaking hands. Aiden wondered why she is so nervous around him. Is she only nervous around him? But, why?

"Here," said Aiden, taking two glasses, "I'll help you. Who you with? Where they sitting?" 

"Over there," she pointed to Tess and Beth. Aiden recognized Beth as she did him.

"Pearce is here!" Tess said smiling.

"Who?" Asked Beth, staring down at her phone. Not really paying attention to what is being said.

"You'll see." Tess said back.

Aiden helped Sam bring the drinks to the table in the corner. Tess nudged Beth to check out Aiden. She looked up from her phone to see him. See what all the fuss is about. When she saw Aiden, with Sam, she gave Tess a look, with a smirk. Beth sat up straight in the booth seat, that went all the way around the table. She smiled at Sam as she sat down the drinks, and gave a glance over at Aiden. Sam slightly shook her head side to side, and mouthed the word, 'No'. Sam knows what Beth is thinking, and it isn't going to happen.

Aiden sat down the glasses he has, as Beth began to speak, "There's a bathroom back around that way," began Beth, pointing around the way, "where people do drugs, and other stuff..." Sam looked at Beth as her face turned a bright red. Scowling her eyebrows, Sam shook her head, 'no' at Beth. 

"Hey again, handsome!" Tess greeted Aiden with a smile, remembering him from the other day at the coffee shop. 

"Hi, again!" Aiden waved, with a smile.

"This is our friend, Beth." Tess pointed to Beth.

"Hi! Hey, you ever get laid in that long coat?!" Beth asked, sitting up straight. Her hands laying out on the table. Sam covered her face, as she is totally red faced now. She turned away from Aiden to go hide under a table...or rock...or car...or be run over by a bulldozer...

"Beth!!"

"Sorry. Was just asking, because his coat is long...and you could take cover underneath it, and no one would know what your doing..."

Tess rolled her eyes, "Ignore her." 

"It's fine." Aiden wanted to laugh, but he smiled instead. His phone buzzed in his coat pocket. Aiden had almost forgotten about his phone. He don't think he's had this much fun in a long time. He got it out, and looked at it, and wishing he had not read the text. The text is from Defalt,

'Pearce can't find me!' Defalt had texted, with a little smiley face, with it's tongue sticking out. Aiden is really getting pissed off more now.

"You want to join us?" Asked Tess to Aiden.

"Sorry, can't..." Aiden is doing all he can to hold back finding Defalt and pissing on him! But once he finds Defalt, who knows what will happen! "I got to go." Aiden turned to leave, as Sam came up to him, "Sorry about Beth..." She apologized. "It's okay." Aiden said back, smiling it off. He didn't pay no mind to Beth anyways, giving what she said. "I could buy you coffee sometime?..." Sam asked. Aiden knows that took a lot out of her to even asked him. He realizes she's not had much success with men lately. "Sure!" Aiden said back, which thrilled Sam. "That would be cool. Can I call you about a date and time to met?" Asked Aiden. Things get in his way, and he's not too sure just what all he can get to do now a days. "Sure. Okay." Sam nodded, not sure how he's going to call her if he don't have her phone number. She was going to give Aiden her number, or get his number, as she got out her phone, but he was gone. 

Sam came back to the table and sat down with Beth and Tess...

"So, what did you and Pearce talk about while you were up at the bar?" Asked Tess, as she sipped her...glass of whatever she had. Sam isn't even sure of the name of it. It was all different colors. It smelt good, but she wondered how it taste? Good she is guessing, because Tess had it about drunk up.

As Sam recalls, they much didn't talk. Sam couldn't seem to talk to him. "Nothing much." But Tess is figuring that Sam don't want to give away the juicy details. 

What did Sam get out of Aiden?

"So," began Tess, casually talking, "what's his first name?"

"Aiden..."

Tess and Beth laughed, "I knew he had to have a first name." 

Sam's head dropped, realizing that was a set up to see if Aiden had given her his first name. Obviously, he did!

Aiden went to the middle of the dance floor, still looking around for Defalt, and still getting taunghting text from him. 'You're here! And, you haven't found me yet? Sheesh.' 

Aiden looked up and around, eyeing a camera up near the ceiling, "I'll find you." Hacking into the camera, and turning it around the room, but no sign of Defalt. Then Aiden hacked into another camera up closer to the DJ Booth. There he saw Defalt, wearing a mask. "Got you!" Aiden growled. Defalt saw the camera was on on him now. Aiden had hacked into it to find him. Defalt gave the camera the middle finger, and turned it off. Then he stepped back over to the turn table as the camera faded out and off.

A blank screen came back to Aiden's phone. He hit a button turning it off. Then Aiden began to go to the DJ Booth, as Defalt knew Aiden is coming to get him now. He turned to run, but a younger man walked up to him.

"Busy night, uhu!" 

Defalt looked at him, "Best night eve!" Not only was he making good money off tonight, but Aiden is here too to make it even more tauntingly fun. Just like Halloween.

"I'm going to be a hacker some day!" Said the young man to Defalt. He's been practicing and Defalt knows it. The young man is so ready to become a pro hacker that he carries around his laptop in a backpack. And, he thinks a lot of his new found mentor...

"I'm sure you will be." Defalt nodded his head, "By the way," continued Defalt, "the Grim Reaper is here too!"

The young man gave Defalt a look, "Who?"

"Aiden Pearce." Defalt said back.

The young man's eyes got wide. "Aiden Pearce?" His voice was shaking sounding. "The Vigilante!"

"That's him."

"What's he doing here?" Asked the young man, but Defalt didn't answer. "I better be getting out of here. I don't really want to met him...here, or in a dark allyway. Or drunk or sober. The man is intimidating as hell!" The young man turned to leave, as Defalt laughed. 'Intimidating, uhu?' Defalt questioned a thought. 'So intimidating that he can't find me.' Defalt continued playing out the beats. Not worried about what's to come.

The young man ran down the steps to the floor just as Aiden made it to the steps, to go up to get Defalt. "Oh, Hell!" The young man said, as he froze in front of Aiden. Aiden, now with his mask up, just stared at the young man with those green eyes. 

"Hello, Marcus." Aiden said, in a growly voice. He just stood there, hands in his coat pockets. Just looking at him about made Marcus need to change his underpants. Just hearing Aiden talk was intimidating enough without hearing him growl. Marcus wanted to check his pants, but he couldn't move to do so. Hopefully, he just pissed himself, not shit his pants! Marcus didn't know that Aiden knew his name. Aiden made his way around a frozen Marcus to the steps to go up to get Defalt. Marcus stood there, "Hello, Pearce..." He finally got the words out. Too late, but he finally spoke. When he came out of his shock his mind was wondering, "I lived!" He felt his chest. Heart pounding. "Hope I get to live long enough to save his ass someday..."

When Aiden reached the DJ Booth, Defalt was gone.

Aiden's phone buzzed, he looked down at it, "Missed me!" Aiden gripped his phone tight in his hand. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough that it left a mark on his hand. He looked down. He had missed Defalt...but, he saw the files on Defalt's computer he needs. Aiden hacked into the files, and bingo! Every file downloaded to T-Bone.

"Oh, shit!" Came back T-Bone's voice as Aiden held his phone up to his ear.

"Are you getting all this?" Asked Aiden.

"All this, and then some! Man! Shit is coming in by the dozen. Corrupt files of every kind, and everybody. Drug deal...killing sprees...deals gone bad. Set ups... Scandals.... Lesbian porn... Damn! Defalt's been a very busy person here. He's got enough shit on everyone to put everyone in jail, or be killed over. By the way, you want the lesbian porn?"

Aiden laughed, "Keep it." Aiden came back down the steps to the dance floor. By this time, he had taken off his mask. He looked over in the direction of Sam and her friends are sitting. They are still here. He thought about joining them, but his phone buzzed, "Yeah?..." Asked Aiden into the phone. "You really do know how to answer a phone, don't ya, Pearce? Anyways, stop flirting and come see me." Jordi told him. How did Jordi know he had talked to a woman in here? Jordi isn't in here like he is to see him talk to her. Well, whatever. Next job calls.

As Sam sat in the booth, laughing, and talking to Beth and Tess, some other co-worker had join them. As she got a chance to look around, she began to wonder where Aiden is. Was he still here? Then, she saw him slip out the front doors. Her smile dropped as she watched him leave. Wondering where he's off to. Where does he go? What does he do? Questions she'd like to ask him, but is sure she'll never get to.


	5. What's He About?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sees Aiden kill a man. Now, she isn't so sure of Aiden anymore.
> 
> Teresa's, (Tess) car gets totaled while Aiden is after Sam, to explain things to her about the man he just killed...but, how does he explain it to her without scaring her away from him? And, how is Sam going to explain to Tess what happen to her car!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love to have Aiden draw up the drawbridges in the game, and have him jump over them. I so love doing that.

Tess saw Sam looking at something. She turned to see where Sam was looking at. The front doors. Tess is figuring Aiden must have left. Tess wondered why he left the Club. Maybe he had something to do. Tess looked back at Sam, "You're wanting to chase after him, aren't you?" Sam looked at Tess, then down at her drink, while biting her lower lip. Tess knows Sam likes Aiden. And, yes. She is dying to know where he is going to. Tess reached into her jacket pocket and got out her car keys. Sam rode here with her, and don't have a car to chase Aiden down in, so Tess will let her borrow her car. "Take my car." Tess handed Sam her car keys. She looked at the car keys, then to Tess, "Really?" Tess nodded, "Yes." Sam smiled and took the keys out of Tess' hand. "Thank you!" She began to get up.

"If you're not back here by five am, I'll hitch a ride with her," Tess thumbed to Beth. Beth was too busy looking up at the DJ Booth to know what was being said and done with Sam and Tess. Beth took notice Defalt isn't up there anymore in the DJ Booth. She wondered where he had went to? When did he leave, and why did he leave the Club? It isn't like him to just up and suddenly leave here. He's never left here before so sudden. Beth usually gets a drink with him. Something had to be up for him to leave. As Sam stood up, she got in Beth's view, "Leaving so soon?!" Joked Beth, as it is 2am now. 

"Don't forget to fill it with gas!" Tess smirked at Sam.

"I won't." Sam said putting on her jacket. "I promise." She ran through the crowd to follow Aiden.

"Where is she off to?" Asked Beth.

"Man chasing!" Smirked Tess at Beth. 

Beth smirked back. "I hope she don't forget the condoms!"

Sam ran outside to the cool night air. She looked around for Aiden, but didn't see him. She hopes she hasn't missed him..but she caught a glimpse of him getting into a blue car. Sam smiled. She didn't miss him. She ran to Tess' purple car. Using the keyless entry, she got into the car. She started it up, and watched which way Aiden goes in. The car he had gotten into is facing South, but he did a big U turn, and heading in another direction. Sam began to follow behind him. Leaving enough space so he won't see her. Sam knows how to tail a car. She's done it many of times before. 

Aiden wasn't paying attention to his tail. If he wasn't on the phone with Jordi, he'd be getting Sam off his tail. He can't have a witness to what he's about to go do. After he hung up with Jordi, Claria calls him, "you didn't call back..." She said, sounding, almost rejected. Like she was waiting for his call...for something more...or something less. She isn't sure yet. "Sorry. Had something to take care of." Before she could ask anything else, Aiden continued, "Can you look up something for me?" 

"Sure!" Claria agreed. She'll look up the stars if he wants her to. "What's the name?" At first, Aiden is hesitant to say her name. He hated to look up things on Faith, but he is curious about her. Why she won't look at him or talk to him. What is she hiding from him? He wants to know about her. Is she someone he needs to stay away from? Or, is she someone he needs to help?... Maybe she needs his help. Maybe she don't know how to ask him for help on some important matter. As far as Aiden knows, Faith, (Sam) don't know who he is and what he's capable of doing. If he told her he's a hacker, would she like him?... Or, be afraid of him... "Aiden?" Claria's voice broke his thoughts. "You still there?" 

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay." Claria knows he's under a lot of stress. "You got a name for me to look up?"

"Yeah. Faith Brooks."

"Faith Brooks?" Asked Claria back, making sure she has the name correct, and slightly wondering why Aiden is looking up a woman for. Who is she? Someone he knew at one time? Or, maybe someone he is looking for? Claria isn't sure, but she feels a bit emotional about Aiden now.

"Yeah." 

The words were on Claria's lips, but she was trying so much not to ask. It isn't her business who this woman is, or was. But, the words just came out anyway, uncontrolled, "Who is she?" 

The words caught Aiden off guard. Claria sounded a bit jealous? But, she don't have to be jealous. Aiden isn't looking for anything...special. No one. Not in this life he choice to live. It don't leave much room for...friends. Or, family. He's already had to tell his sister goodbye. And, sent her somewhere safe, she and Jackson. "Just someone I have to look for." Aiden lied back, and thinking Faith is someone he wants to know about. Find out who she is then just a District Attorney. Which, a District Attorney in this city can mean corrupt. Would Faith be that corrupt? That's what Aiden needs to know.

"Okay. I'll get right on that." Came back Claria's voice after awhile. 

"Good. Thanks!" Aiden ended the call. He knows this is wrong of him, but he wants to know who Faith Brooks is. Which he's sure he'll regret finding out.

Sam was still following Aiden. Still staying a good car length behind him. Aiden is running a bit late on meeting Jordi. The next light had just turned green for the on coming traffic. With a click of his phone, his traffic light had turned to green, letting Aiden drive on through, but it left a mess behind him. Traffic got confused and stopped in the middle of the intersection. Even two cars hitting each other. Sam came up on the scene, and realized she has lost Aiden's car in the mix up. She looked up at the traffic lights. All ways were flashing red. She wondered what had happen. She sat back in the car seat, and let out a frustrated breath. The mess up caused her to lose Aiden. "Damnit!"

Soon, Aiden had made it to Jordi. "Took you long enough!"

"I had trouble with traffic lights."

"What a sorry excuse, Pearce." Jordi said back, as Aiden just gave him a look. "But, anyways," there was no time to argue. "another one of Quinn's men is on the run. You may want to check him out. Kill him, if needs be."

"Okay." Aiden nodded, needing an address, or someplace to go find this guy. "Where is he?"

"Down at the gas station. Saw him down there while I was there doing something else." Jordi added, trying to get Aiden's attention on that thought. But, Aiden really don't want to know about what Jordi was doing down at the gas station. He's sure he don't want to know. Hopefully, he didn't call the police like he did back at the stadium. "I don't know what he's doing there, besides getting gas? but, I'd still check him out." 

"Okay. Fine." Aiden is getting tired of chasing this assholes.

But...

"He could lead you up to the man who set you up...just saying..."

Aiden is all for finding out who ordered the hit on him, and why, causing his niece her life. Hopefully, he'll find this all out soon. He's getting tired of these fools he's putting down every hour. Aiden went back to his car, and headed for the gas station.  
The same gas station Sam is heading to, at that very moment. Sam pulled up to a gas pump. She promised Tess she'd get gas in her car. A full tank of gas should work! Sam went in to pay for the gas, as a black car pulled up to a pump on the far side away from her car. A man got out, wearing jeans, T shirt, and a denim jacket. He acted suspicious. He was in heavy conversation as he walked around the car, as he talked on his phone. 

Sam came back out, noticed the man talking quietly on his phone, and went to her car to fill it up. All the while she watched the man from the corner of her eye. She isn't sure what he's doing, but she don't feel like she trust him. She wants to get gas quickly and get out of here. Go back to the Club. Finished up the rest of the night/morning there. Hopefully, she should still have time to get back there before it closes. 

Sam got her gas, and began to put back the nossle, and close up her gas tank when she heard screaming tires caught her attention. Sam looked up to see the car Aiden was in, come screaming into the gas station. She watched him park behind the black car, and get out. A mask over his face. Sam wondered why is Aiden wearing a mask? Like he's some vigilante. At this point, Sam don't know Aiden is the Vigilante of Chicago!

The man in the black car looked up. He began to grab his gun, but Aiden was already with his gun out, and shot the man in the head. 

Sam shirked out a scream, as she covered her mouth. She didn't want Aiden to know she was there, and saw him shoot someone. But, he heard her shirked scream. He looked over at her. He didn't know she was standing there. He wouldn't have known she was there, if she had not screamed. Now she has seen him kill someone! 

Now what?...

With wide eyes, Sam couldn't seem to move, as she stared over at Aiden. He wanted to tell her something. But, what? Not wanting to be here anymore then she has to, and afraid of what Aiden may do to her, Sam got into her car, and hit the gas. Aiden knows he's got to follow her. She knows who he is. She can turn him into the police. Which, he's sure she will. Aiden was right. Sam grabbed her phone, and began to dial up the police. Aiden was listening in on her calls. He knew she'd be calling the police. With his phone, he blocked her phone call...

"9-1-1..."

Was all that was said.

"No! No!" Said Sam to her phone, confused on why the call was suddenly blocked. She looked back at Aiden's car in the mirror. She don't have time to wonder about her phone, and what happen. She needs to get away from Aiden. Now! She let the phone fall on the passenger's chair, and grabbed the wheel, and flooring the gas. She began to pull away from Aiden. He notice this, and stepped on the gas too, as the car lurched forward at the sudden force. Sam weaved in and out of traffic to lose Aiden, but he's done car chases before, so he kept up with her pretty good. "Shit!" Sam said, seeing him still close to her. She breathed heavy, trying to think of how to out run him. Nothing seemed to be working for her.

Not even the drawbridge!

Aiden took his thumb off his phone. If he can't catch her by catching up to her, maybe raising the drawbridge will help.

Sam's eyes went wide as the bridge dinged, and the gates came down. She watched in wonder as the bridge began to raise up. 

There were no big boats coming! What was going on here? Doesn't anything work right in this city?!

Sam came to realize, It is either, jump the bridge...face Aiden...or turn on a dime to escape....

Sam don't want to wreak Tess' car. And, she don't want to face Aiden. So she guess she'll have to turn on a dime, and hope to God she don't flip herself over. 

Sam grabbed the handbrake, and turned the wheel sharp to the left. The car's tires screamed at the sudden change of direction. But, she managed the turn! No trouble. 

"Ahh!!" Sam screamed in surprise as she had made the turn. The Dukes of Hazzard would be proud! She couldn't believe she had pulled that turn off so good! She turned her head around to see where Aiden is. She frown as she watched him turn the corner to. Sam screamed again. This time, in terror. Aiden is still coming after her!

Aiden saw her in front of him. He's surprised she made that turn like that. But, she is in so much fear right now, Aiden is figuring she can make that car do anything! Now, he has to think of how to stop her. And, once he's stopped her...what does he do with her?

Kill her?

She saw him kill someone.

If she reaches the police, she can turn him in.

Sam has to think quick. Someplace to hide. Someplace he won't see her go into. But, where? At this speed, everything is a blur. Going by her so fast. She's got to duck into somewhere. An allyway. Parking lot. Garage. Someplace hidden. Panic is building up inside her. How does she escape him?

How does someone so hot turn into someone so scary?

Up ahead is another drawbridge. This is Aiden's last chance to stop her. This is her last chance of escape.

Sam is already thinking of if the bridge raises, she has two choices: One: Jump it! Two: Fall into the river and drown. Three: Stop and face Aiden. Okay, three choices. There is no way she's facing Aiden. She'll drown before she does that. With his phone in his hand, Aiden knows she'll do something. His hope is she'll stop on the bridge. But, whichever way this goes, he's got to try to stop her...once and for all.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Rang out the drawbridge's warning lights and bells. 

Sam saw it began to raise. She gripped the steering wheel. It's jump it, or die trying. 

"How hard can the jump be?" Sam is second guessing this. But, it's now or never. The bridge is up to it's highest. Sam pulled her seat belt tighter around her. She swallowed, and hope she don't die doing this. The car crashed through the gate, and held onto the bridge as it lift off all four tires, as it jumped the drawbridge. Coming down on the other side, the car came down with a heavy, and hard crash, knocking Sam around in the car, as she fought for control. When she got control of the car, she pulled over into an allyway, and caught her breath. She had made it! She made the jump! But, what about Aiden. Where is he? Sam turned her head around and looked back for Aiden to come pass. He's got to come pass by her. Or, he got caught by the drawbridge.

Aiden couldn't believe Sam had actually jumped over the drawbridge. He lowered it with his phone, and drove across it to see if he can find Sam. But sirens were starting to scream. Aiden knows they're after him for Quinn's crew members death. He'll have to find Sam later. Now, it's his turn to escape.

Sam sunk down in the driver's side seat, and watched Aiden's car race by where she is parked. She laughed in relief as he didn't see her car sitting there. She lay her head on the head rest. Her laughing began to turn to crying. She covered her face and sobbed in to her hand.

Now she has Aiden after her.


	6. New Or Replacement?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Leon buy Tess a new car? Or is it Pearce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I hope everyone is enjoying reading my story. Thank you for liking it!

As Sam caught herself back up, she got out of the car to check it over. The look on Sam's face was horror. Tess' car looked like it was the General Lee after a jump off a bridge! Sam lean up against the car. Her face in her hand. How is she going to explain this to Tess?... If Tess don't kill her first, before she can explain anything about what happen to the car. Sam began to pace the length of the car. What to do to fix this? She can't give the car back to Tess looking like the Dukes of Hazzard. There has to be someone who can fix this, or get Tess a new car...Then, Sam thought of someone. A man friend she met while getting her own car fixed. He told her if she ever needed help, with anything...a car, or the cops on her, he'd take care of it for her.

The man's name is Leon, at least that's what he told Sam his name is. Sam got back into Tess' car to drive it across town to a 'special' garage. It sat partly under ground, which made it suspicious to Sam. But, if he can fix Tess' car, and get Sam out of being beheaded by Tess, for what happen to her car, Sam will take chances.

Sam just hopes the car is drivable. She started it up, but it cut off. "No! Please start." Sam tried it again. Nothing. "Shit!" Sam cursed. This is not good. The jump must have knocked the engine lose, or broke it. Something happen to the engine. It wasn't starting. No matter how many times Sam turned the ignition, the engine died. "No!" Sam said laying her head on the steering wheel. Now what is she going to do? The car won't start. It probably won't drive either. The whole undercarriage is broken. Springs, shocks, tires...nothing survived that jump. Sam gripped the wheel. Too bad Aiden Pearce can't pay for this. He's the one who made her jump the drawbridge. He needs to pay for the damages! 

If only Sam had his phone number, she'd look him in his green eyes and...probably melt! No! Sam will give him a piece of her mind...then melt. Suddenly, her phone rang, making her jump. She looked down at it, fearing, or hoping it is Aiden. But, it was someone else she is wanting to talk to...Leon. The car mechanic. Sam grabbed the phone quickly, "Leon!"

"Hey there, sweet thing! I was just thinking about you. Thought I'd call, see how you are. You know, we haven't had coffee in a long time?" 

Sam nodded, in responce, which he couldn't see. She knows they've not been out in a long time. "I know, Leon. We'll try to have a coffee soon. Listen, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure! Whatever it is, I can fix it, or get a new one. Which ever way works out best in the situation I'm facing." He said back.

"I've got a situation I need you to fix, or replace." Sam said back, looking at the inside of Tess' car. Even the inside of it is cracked! 

"I can do either. What car you need help with?" He asked, figuring it is her car needing help again, or a friend's car. Which she has taken to him before.

"Tess' car. It got wreaked, and I'm hoping to either save it, or get her a new one."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. That bad."

Silence.

"Can you drive it to my garage?"

"No." Sam said back, frowning. "I can't even get it to start."

"Hmm. I'll come pick it up on my flatbed. Where you at?"

"I'm in an alleyway off of Comet street, just past the drawbridge. In Mad Mile."

"Okay. I know right where you are at. Stay there. I'll be there soon. I just got to drop off a car at my shop. It got T boned pretty good at the flashing red lights..." Sam can bet that's the car mess Aiden went through just about an hour ago when Sam was tailing him. How did he go through that intersection without any harm?

"Okay. I'll be here. But, try to hurry. It's already 3:30am, and Tess will be wondering where her car is, and why it looks like the General Lee, after jumping a pond." Leon wasn't sure what to say to that. If the car is that bad looking, it's going to need a lot of work. Or, a replacement.

"I promise, I'll be there soon, baby!"

An hour has passed, and Aiden finally got rid of the police. One cop car was still smoking from hitting poles, that he had sprung up with his phone.The cop standing beside his patrol car shaking his head. Aiden can bet he's wondering why the poles sprang up like that. After finding another car, the car Aiden began with is now totaled, thanks to the police chase, Aiden circled around to go find Sam again. See if he can explain things to her. How to explain to her that he killed a man, is something not so easily explained! Aiden is sure Sam has never seen someone kill someone before right in front of her face. But, she's an attorney. Doesn't she deal with things like this everyday?...Maybe so, Aiden would guess. But, not right in her face. As Aiden came around the corner, down from where Sam is parked, he saw Leon's flatbed towing pull up to the allyway. He hit his phone, seeing if he can hear any chatter from Sam or Leon...

"Where you at, Brooks?" Leon asked into his phone. Sam was leaning up against the car, and walked to the mouth of the allyway to flag down Leon. "Here!" She said back, waving to him. He saw her then, as so did Aiden. He wondered what had happen. Did that jump she did over the bridge kill the car she was driving? Aiden had a bad feeling it did a lot of damage to the car. He watched the flatbed turn backwards into the alleyway, as Sam turned to run after it, hitting 'end call' on her phone, which Aiden got the dropped call signal. He hung his phone up, and parked a corner back to watch what is going on. At this point, he don't need anyone seeing him.

Leon parked his truck behind Tess' car. He jumped out and walked to Sam. "Hey, babe!" He said, hugging her. "Hey!" She said, hugging him back. Leon was good built. Tall. Thin, but muscular. Dark hair. In his 30s, and really nice. Stunning blue eyes. They walked up to Tess' car, "Oh, shit!" Leon said looking at the damage. The whole car was about down on the ground. "Yeah. I'd say the whole car is pretty much damaged. The whole body frame is broken." He looked at Sam, as she was afraid of this. "What'd you do? Jump a cliff?" 

"No. The drawbridge." Sam said back. "Whoa! What'd you do that for? You trying to imitate the Dukes of Hazzard?" Sam really didn't want to explain to Leon she was being chased. "Well, I'll get it back to the shop...I may have to replace the whole car." He looked at Sam, meaning it will cost money to buy Tess a new car. "It's okay. I'll pay for whatever you can do." Sam said back. It's her fault the car is in the shape its in...or is it Aiden Pearce's fault!

Leon fixed it to go up onto his flatbed. Hooking long cords to it. He hit the leaver, but he car was not moving. The bottom of the car was on the ground, and crushed. Leon looked at Sam as she looked back at him. He could see the worry on her pretty face. "Don't worry. I'll get it on the truck." Leon assured her. Sam slowly nodded, not sure how he's going to do that, when the car won't roll. If the car don't get fixed or replaced, she is as good as dead! Leon walked to his flatbed and hit another switch. The long arm that extended out of the back of the truck is his only hope of putting the car on the flatbed of the truck. He fixed the straps of the long arm to the underneath of the body of the car. Once secure, he hit the switch. The arm began to pick up the whole car and move it onto the flatbed as the metal part of the arm reversed itself back to the arm thing itself. Now the car is sitting on the flatbed of the truck. "Good thing I brought this truck, huh!" He laughed as he smiled at Sam. She nodded, "Good thing." Leon don't never know what kind of truck to bring to a broken down car. But, thankfully he picked the correct truck to bring this time. "You need a ride home?" He asked her. "Yeah. If you could give me one, I'd be thankful." 

Leon motioned for Sam to follow him to the passenger's side. He open the door, "Hope on in!" Sam smiled as she went to grab the handle on the door, "Thanks man! You are a life savor." Sam pulled herself up into the cab of the truck. Once inside, Leon shut the door. He went around to the driver's side and got in himself. "I know I am." He smiled a laugh at Sam. Sam nodded and smiled back. Still a corner away, sitting in the car he stole, sat Aiden Pearce. Watching the mouth of the alley way for the flatbed truck to come out. It took, what seemed forever for the truck to pull out. But, it finally did...with Tess' car sitting up on the tow truck. Aiden sat up in the car seat, looking at Tess' car in almost unbelief. The car looked like it had jumped a bridge! It was totaled! A sure loss. Aiden isn't sure if the car is Faith's or not, or one of her friends car. Whoever car that is, is a mess. There is no way it can be fixed.

Aiden started up his car, and looked down at his phone, turning it off a page he had found about Leon's Towing. The man is lagit. Working his own company. Lived in Chicago his whole life. Fixing people's cars is what he loves to do...but, he does have a dark side to him. Leon stole money from a company he worked at before. He owes the city of Chicago in back taxes, that he somehow manages to get out of paying. Leon owes money on unpaid parking tickets, and causing a scene at a police aution. Which, Aiden isn't sure he wants to know what happen there. Anyway, Leon can be trusted, but Aiden isn't sure if he can be trusted all the way. Just to make sure Faith is okay, Aiden may have to pay Leon a little visit.

Aiden followed the truck as Leon took Sam home. "Thanks for the ride." Said Sam to Leon. "No problem." Leon nodded. "I hope you can do something with Tess' car by tomorrow, or Monday." She thumbed back to the car hanging on the big arm thing. "I will do my best, but I think we're looking at a new car though." Sam lowered her head, nodding. "I'm sure." She looked back at Leon. "Don't worry, though. I'll get you a good deal on same make and model." Sam nodded, not knowing what else to say. She threw open the truck door, "I'll call ya. Let you know how it goes." He thumbed back at the car. Sam nodded, "Okay. Thanks!" She waved bye as so did Leon. 

Aiden watched from a corner away as Sam went up to her house, and Leon began to drive off with Tess' car. As much as he wants to talk to Sam, Aiden thought best to follow Leon. Make sure he don't screw Sam over. Aiden knows where Sam lives now, so he'll be back to her sooner or later. Aiden went on and began to follow Leon's truck for a good two miles, till they were out of city limits. Aiden can see the city in the distance in the mirror. Where is Leon going to way out here? Things were going through Leon's mind. Things about Sam. With her being an attorney and all, she may know a lot about him. But, he never gave her his full, real name. And, Leon isn't his real name. Does Sam know this? When she is around Leon, she don't act like she suspects anything. Leon knows some people who would love to get rid of her, for good! But, can Leon turn her into them? As he thought about the money he could get for turning her into these other people, Leon noticed a car tailing him. He moved nervously around in his seat, wondering who is tailing him. If it's someone he owns money to, or stole money from, he has ways of getting people off him...for good! And, no one finding the body.

Maybe it's the people who are after Sam. Maybe they saw him with her tonight. They maybe wanting to know why he hasn't turned her into them yet. They say they know a way to get Sam Brooks out of the way...for good! Which, usually means, kill her. But, they also mentioned something about Human Trafficking. They get Sam Brooks into that, no one will see her ever again!

Whoever it is, Leon isn't ready yet to talk to them. Leon sped up his truck, in hopes of losing the tail. But, Aiden sped up too, as he realized Leon had seen him following him. Leon lowered his eyebrows, and did a quick shake of his head. Whoever is following him, is keeping up, good time! Leon has got to lose this tail. He don't want this tail seeing where his hideout is. His garage. But, Aiden kept up the pace. Leon's only hope now is to duck down a dark dirt road, and lose this tail, or get out and fight. Which, at this point, fighting seems to be his only way out. Leon tried to give the truck gas. As far as the pedal will go. The truck did pick up more speed then it had before, and he managed to pull away from the tail. Leon laughed. He couldn't believe he was actually pulling away from the tail. 

Aiden has somehow lost Leon's truck. Or he thought he had lost the truck, till he saw it parked off the side of a dirt road. Aiden pulled up behind the truck, but left space inbetween the cars to hide if he needs. He got out, and cautionously looked around. It is still dark out yet. Morning isn't do for another hour. So, Aiden is in the dark. Only the lights from his car shown the way. He ducked down, and quickly moved to the driver's side door. Maybe Leon was hurt. He looked inside the cab. Nothing.

As Aiden turned to leave, he about got hit with a fist. He had to think fast, and duck the punch. Aiden jumped back away from the man, he knows is Leon. He looked up at Leon. Leon was coming in for another punch, but Aiden blocked him with his arm. Leon tried to hit Aiden in his side, but Aiden hit Leon back with his elbow to the face. Leon stumbled backwards, grabbing his bloody nose. Leon glared at Aiden. "Oh, you'll pay for that one!" Leon assured him. By now, Aiden is ready for anything. Leon got out his gun, as Aiden got out his batol and hitting Leon's hand with it, knocking the gun out of Leon's hand. Leon grabbed his hand, "damnit!" He looked up at Aiden, then back down to the ground, where he noticed the gun...underneath Aiden's foot. 

"Who's car is this?" Aiden asked, in a growly voice. He's done playing with Leon. Now it's business time. "Is this Faith's car?"

"Faith?" Asked Leon, spitting out blood. He had to think of who Faith is. He's never heard Sam be called by her middle name before. "If your asking about the blonde, her first name is Sam. Faith is her middle name, you jerkoff!" Aiden gave a look. Why did Sam give him her middle name and not her first name? Something wasn't adding up here. "And, no. This isn't Sam's car. It's her friends car, Tess. She asked me to fix it for her before Tess can see the damage. Sam jumped over the damn drawbridge while it was raising up. Why she did that, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." Leon said, as Aiden knows why Sam jumped the drawbridge. It was because of him. And, because of him, the jump took out Tess' car. "I don't think this car can be fixed. Tess is going to have to have a new car." Leon explained. "Sam said she'd help buy Tess a new car..."

"I'll buy the new car for Sam's friend." Said back Aiden, cutting Leon off. Leon looked at Aiden. How's this asswipe got enough money to buy someone a new car? And, who is this fuck to know Sam? Does he know her friends too? "How do you know the girls? You know Beth too?" Leon can just bet that whoever this guy is, has had to of been with one of the girls. Namely, Beth. But, no. "I know of the other two girls, but I only really know Faith...uh, Sam Brooks."

"Does Sam know your here, fighting me?" Asked Leon. Leon would guess not. But asked anyway.

"No." Said back Aiden, retracking his batol, but he didn't put it away. Aiden kept it in his hand, just in case Leon got temped again to punch at him again. "But, I can bet that if Sam knew who you really are, she wouldn't be asking you for favors." Aiden showed Leon a picture of a body down by the river. Another of endless bank accounts that Leon had made with stolen money. Leon looked at Aiden. He isn't sure where Aiden got those pictures from, but, he isn't going to argue with a lie, he now can't cover up. Aiden seems to have the ball in his court now."Oh, and your real name isn't Leon!" Aiden added, showing Leon his police records from off his phone. Leon's face turned pale. The information that Aiden has, is enough to put Leon in prison! "Okay." Leon said back, giving up. Realizing Aiden had him now by the balls with information he don't know how Aiden got a hold of. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Aiden said back. "I'm going to buy Tess a new car. Your going to deliver it to Sam tomorrow morning. Tell her the car is from Pearce. Sam will know who your talking about." Aiden told Leon. "And, if the deal isn't done by tomorrow morning...shit will hit the news!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it." Leon said back, beggingly. "I'll have the car to Sam tomorrow. Morning. Bright and early."

"Good." Aiden nodded, and kicked Leon's gun over into the grass. He put away his batol, and walked back to his car. He made a U turn and headed back toward the city.

Leon lean up against his truck. After he delivers Tess' car to Sam, he needs to get out of Chicago. For good. Aiden seemed to have a lot on Leon. Leon isn't sure who Aiden is, but he's not sticking around Chicago to find out.

Next morning, Tess called Sam, wanting to know if she could bring her her car back. That she needed it for the day. Sam sat on the edge of her bed, chewing her fingernails about off. Wanting, wondering if she should tell Tess about what happen to her car last night. Sam began to confess to Tess about her car, till she heard the sound of a tow truck outside. She looked out her bedroom window. She saw Leon just then letting Tess' car off the truck's hook. Sam isn't sure if Leon got the car fixed or got Tess a new one, but it looked better then what it was.

"Let me call you back, Tess." Sam told Tess on the phone. She then ran down stairs to tell Leon, thank you. "Oh my god! Leon. Thank you!" She said hugging him, not realizing his dried bloody nose, till she backed off, breaking the hug. Oh, god, Leon." She tried to touch his nose, but he stopped her hand. "You okay?"

"You can thank a man named Pearce." Was all Leon said, as he kissed her forehead. "I'm leaving town." He told her. "Why?"Asked Sam. "It's a long story." Without going into detail, and before Sam can ask questions, Leon turned to get into his truck. Sam watched Leon leave. Now who is going to fix her car? Sam lean up against Tess' new car. Her mind wondering. Why is Leon leaving Chicago? Why did Pearce get Tess a new car, or had the old one fixed? Sam isn't sure which. Or, broke Leon's nose? But, why? Why did Aiden go through all the trouble of buying Tess a new car? Yes. It was Pearce who made Sam jump the drawbridge. But he don't know Tess, that well, for that matter, to buy her a new car. Or Sam, enough to help her out with problems she makes.

Now, if she can just get Aiden, to hack into security cameras, to help find that missing girl...that would be another load off Sam's mind. That would be pure genius. She wishes someone could hack into those security cameras. Find the footage that shows the girl being kidnapped. That would be pure genius too.

As of right now, Sam doesn't know Aiden is a hacker. But, she'll soon find out...The easy or the hard way.


	7. Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden promises Sam he'll prove Alex Kramer innocent. But, what is found can lock Alex away for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a rough time spelling names, LOL. Let alone make up names. And, I hate when my brain freezes.

Sam called Tess to come get her car. "Thank you!" Tess said hugging Sam. Tess hadn't even realized that her car had been totally redone, or is new. And, Sam isn't saying anything. She kept her big mouth shut. "Thanks for letting me borrow it last night." Sam smiled. "No problem. Did you find Aiden? Since you went looking for him." Asked Tess. She still remembers why Sam borrowed her car for. Sam was hoping Tess would have forgotten why Sam borrowed her car last night. But, nope. She remembered Sam had went man hunting. Or, what Tess thought was Sam was man hunting. It all turned into a mess though. Aiden shot and killed someone! Now Sam isn't sure what to think of Aiden. Who the hell is he?

Sam shook her head, no. "No. He was done gone." Sam isn't going into seeing him kill someone at the gas station last night. Or the fact that she jumped Tess' car over the drawbridge to get away from Aiden after he was chasing her. "Oh, that's too bad. He seemed nice." Tess said as Sam gave her the keys to her car, and not giving a comment on that. Sam just shrugged up her shoulders, "Not meant to be, I guess." After seeing Aiden kill someone, Sam isn't too sure about him now. Tess nodded, "Maybe not." Tess felt for Sam and threw her arm around her neck, "But, don't worry. You'll get laid someday!" Tess laughed, as Sam playfully hit her arm, but laughed just the same. That is something Beth would say. "Well, anyways," Tess turned to look at her car. Still not realizing anything off about it. Like, it had been fixed, or exchanged for a new ride. Sam still wonders how Aiden did that. Get Tess a new car? But, whatever. Sam isn't going to see Aiden again. Especially, not after what happen last night. "I need get to work." Tess checked her watch. "My Boss has called in sick, so It's my turn to be 'Boss.' " Tess laughed, as so did Sam.

Tess stepped over to the driver's door, and open it. "What about that Jeff guy? What was his name?" Tess asked looking back at Sam. Sam had forgotten all about Randy Grissmark. "What ever happen to him?"

"Randy. His name was Randy Grissmark."

"Yeah. I don't know where I got Jeff from!" Tess laughed. "Probably someone Beth knew." Sam nodded her head. "Probably so. I don't know what happen to him. I haven't seen him in a long time either." Sam exclaimed, thinking. Now that she thinks about it, she don't know what ever happen to Randy Grissmark. "He may have had to leave town for a while. His dad was sick." Sam explained. She remembers that was the last thing Randy Grissmark said to her before he left. They were having coffee when he told her about his dad being sick. And, that he wanted to go see him before too late. Tess nodded, "That's terrible. I hope he got to go to his dad." Sam nodded, in agreement. "What about Dorein Graven? He was a nice man." Sam nodded with a smile, "Yes. He was really nice."

"You should call him up. Maybe go out on a date again." 

It's been a long time since Sam has seen Dorein Graven. She wonders if he'd want to see her again. It's been too long since she's even said hi to him.

"I'm sure he'd like to see you again."

"You think? I mean, we haven't spoken in like forever."

"Men always return to who they like..." Tess told her. Sam would agree to that. She's had men come calling back to her. But, there are some who don't return back. But, who knows.

"Or, the other guy..." Tess continued on, turning back to Sam. "What was his name? Holden? Holden Coltdale?" Tess smiled. "That was his name. Holden Coltdale..."

Not really wanting to talk about men anymore, Sam checked her watch too. "I got a meeting to get to." Sam pointed to her dress suit. A business suit, with a nude jacket, a white shirt underneath, and a nude skirt. Which, now that Tess is really paying attention to Sam, and notice she is wearing her "attorney" clothes. Which means, she has a meeting to go to...if it's not been cancelled again. "I'll call ya later on." Tess knows Sam is getting out of talking to her about men though. Tess let it go...for now. They hugged goodbye. "Okay." Tess said breaking the hug, "But, call someone out for a date. Even if it's Beth!" Tess laughed, getting into her car. Yeah...Sam has been out with Beth before...It's something in it's own self with Beth. All she wants to do is look at men! Sam watched Tess drive off. Sam is still not sure how Aiden pulled off a prefect car for Tess, but it worked out good. Sam isn't dead. And, Tess don't know the difference. Must be a good replica of Tess' old car. 

Sam went to her car, and hurried to the court house. She hopes they didn't cancel the meeting this time. But, when she got there, everyone was outside. Talking between themselves. Either it's cancelled, or they've put Alex Kramer in the electric chair already. But, without evidence, that he may or may not have killed the missing girl, would they do that to him? Sam isn't sure, but she hopes not.

Sam parked in the parking lot. Once parked, she ran up to the people she knows, "What's going on?" She asked, a bit out of breath. Running in high heels is tough. 

"Hey, Sam!" One co-worker nodded to her as the others waved and smiled. Or, tried to smile. The man turned around to make sure no one is listening... but, Aiden walking by notice Sam. He notice Sam is in her attorney suit. And, she's at the courthouse, with others. Which means, something is up. Aiden hide behind the far wall, watching Sam. He can't hear them, but by the way everyone is acting, something isn't right. "They're trying to decide on what to do about Alex Kramer."

"What now?" Asked Sam.

"They came to find out that Alex Kramer isn't his real name! And, he already has a long list of criminal charges. Including kidnapping..."

"Damn!" Said back Sam, crossing her arms. Alex never told her about his past charges. This is not good.

"For those charges, Alex...whatever his real name is, has never been to jail over the charges." 

Sam looked at her co-worker, "Are the charges even real? I mean, I know he's done some things, but I don't think he's done what they're saying."

"I don't know." The co-worker said back. "You better hope these charges aren't true. If so, he's going to jail for a long time!" 

"Is Alex here?" Asked Sam.

"No." Said a female co-worker name June. "They won't let him come to plea his innocence!"

Sam looked away. This all sounded fishy. Someone don't want Alex to be innocent. They are wanting him to take the fall for what someone else did to Emily, the missing girl. And, Alex's girlfriend.

"Alex told me, he didn't kidnap Emily..."

"Let's hope he didn't..." June said back.

"This case is going no where." Said another co-worker. Sam nodded. Without evidence, of Alex innocence, they don't have a case.

Sam's phone rang. She fished it out of her coat pocket, "Hello?" 

Aiden could see Sam on the phone. He hacked her phone to listen in to find out what's going on...

"You still don't have the evidence that Alex is innocent, do you, Samantha?!"

Sam lay her hand on her forehead. "Mr. Duncain?" She isn't sure who this man is. She just knows him as 'Mr. Duncain.' Sam is guessing this man may be Alex's father, but she's not even sure about that. "I'm trying to get the evidence of his innocence. We need the video on the cameras to prove it..."

Aiden listening in on the conversation, took note of that part. Hacking cameras is what he does best.

"Yeah." The man on the phone agreed, "and we don't have it!" Sam hung her head. "Ten minutes of the video is missing!..."

Sam raised up her head. They've seen the video? How? Where? Does it show Alex kidnapping Emily?

"You've seen the video?" Sam began to walk away from her co-workers, as Aiden watched her. He slipped away from the wall of the courthouse to kind of follow her. Although he can still hear the phone conversation just fine, he wants to talk to Sam about those cameras...he can hack into. 

"Yes. I have seen the video."

"Did Alex kidnap Emily? What does it show?"

The phone call ended.

"What?" Sam said looking at her phone. "What happen? Hello?" She put the phone back up to her ear. "Mr. Duncain?" Nothing. "Damnit!" Sam lean up against the wall of the court house, and closed her eyes. She isn't sure what is going on here, but someone don't want her to know some things.

Aiden furrowed his brow. He got the same thing as Sam did while listening to the conversation. Something isn't right here. Aiden isn't sure what all is going on here, he really hasn't gotten a chance to talk to Sam about any cases she maybe on. But, from what he has heard, just this little bit, tells him something is not right with this case. Aiden needs to talk to Sam. But, after what happen last night, after seeing him kill a man then chase her, will she still talk to him? He guess he'll find out.

Sam wishes she had someone to help her see those cameras footage. As Sam began to open her eyes she saw Aiden Pearce slowly walk up the step to her. He about scared the shit out of her!

"Damnit, Aiden!" She closed her eyes in relief it is just him. But, covered her pounding heart just the same. "You always sneak up on people?" 

"Sorry." 

Damn! Him and that voice.

"You okay?" Asked Aiden, placing his hands in his coat pockets. He can't tell her he was listening in on her phone conversation. And, that he really knows she isn't okay.

"I'm fine." Sam said back, her voice a bit shaky. She dropped her eyes to the ground, so not to have to look into his green eyes. But, he lifted up her head to make her look at him. Whether she wanted to look at him or not. Sam swallowed as she looked into his green eyes. Wanting to look away from him, but he kept his thumb on her chin, and his first finger hooked underneath her chin. He is not letting her move away from him this time.

"You want to talk?" Aiden asked her. But, she can't talk about the case with him, if that's what he's asking about. But, how does he know about the missing girl case? Maybe he's seen it on TV. Learn that she's working the case. "If so, I can help you with the case." How is he going to help her with this case?

Wait...

"If you can help me...somehow, hack into security cameras?...that would be wonderful." Sam said, just talking out, and really not meaning what she is saying to him. Because she don't know he can hack into security cameras.

"Yes." 

Sam felt a flush of relief come over her. But, wait... She looked at him. He can hack into security cameras? Sam still don't know if he's telling her the truth or not. But, what if he's one of those men who's been hacking up the city as of lately. Wait... Maybe he's working for Mr. Duncain....Maybe...God she hopes not.

"Samantha!" Someone called out to her. She looked to her left to see one of her co-workers calling for her. He motioned for her to come with them. "We're going inside." He thumbed back to the court house.

Sam nodded to him, then she turned her head back to Aiden, "Give me an hour?" She asked as Aiden nodded, yes. "If you can hack into cameras, I'm going to need your help."

"I'll be here." Said back Aiden. "I'll get you your proof. Believe me." Aiden told her, as she just looked at him. Not really sure to believe him or not. But, he sounded so serious. Damn his voice. "Tell them, you'll have evidence." Aiden added, nodding toward the courthouse. Sam isn't sure how Aiden knows all this, or is going to help her with this case. But, he was sincere. 

"Okay." Sam nodded back. "I hope you can help me, or this case will go nowhere!"

"I can help you. I promise." Aiden assured her. 

Sam turned away still not sure about this. How does Aiden know she needs help with this case? What does he know about it? And, who sent him to talk to her? Sam don't know he hacked into her phone. And, listened in on her conversation with Mr. Duncain.

Sam followed her co-workers into the courthouse. She looked around for someone. Someone who is running the case, that she can talk to. Then she saw him. Tall, kind of chubby man, in a suit, heading for the meeting room. He is who she needs to talk to. What is his name? Sam began to run up to him. If all fails, this man can get her fired if she don't find something good on Alex and get him free. "Mr. Flake," That's his name. The man stopped and turned around to face her. "Yes, Miss. Brooks." She stopped at him. Not sure if she should give him the promise Aiden seem to give her. That he can get her proof of Alex's innocents. What if Aiden don't come through?...

"We don't have all day, Miss. Brooks."

Sam snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh, yes. I will get you proof that Alex didn't kidnap Emily." 

"It better come soon, Miss. Brooks. Or, Alex will go to jail on a murder charge!" The man stomped away, leaving Sam standing there. Sam has had promises before. To free Alex. Nothing worked. But, she knows Alex didn't kill Emily. Or kidnap her. And if Aiden don't come through with evidence that Alex didn't kill or kidnap Emily, Alex could get the death penalty! And, Sam is out of a job.

After the hearing, Sam came out of the court room. Tired. Feeling beaten down. Lost. The man she talked to earlier, Mr. Flake, told the Judge that Sam can get them evidence of Alex's innocents. The judge asked her about it, and she said yes. Sam just hopes to God that Aiden is true to his word, and not fucking with her. As she came around to the front doors, the woman behind the desk looked at Sam, "More work to look at, girl."

What was her name? She's new.

"Oh, damn." Said a tired Sam, as she walked up to the desk, to get the papers. She lean on the desk tired. About ready to sleep on the damn desk. "More work...Wonderful." She picked up the papers.

Liz. That's the new girl's name. Liz. Short for Elizabeth.

"Mr. Flake is giving you till Friday to get them done and back here."

Today is Monday.

Sam half smiled, 'Isn't he nice.' Sam nodded to Liz. "Okay. Liz. I'll have them back by Friday." Sam went on out to her car. It was night now, but who was noticing. Sam was looking through the papers. One paper had written on it in black, bold letters, "GET ME EVIDENCE THAT ALEX IS INNOCENT!" Sam walked to her car, as she looked around, wondering where Aiden is. He was gone. "God. I'm dead." Aiden is suppose to get her that evidence. Maybe he gave up. Decided not to help her. 

Sam reached for the driver's side door, to get into her car. When she suddenly realized the front and back tires had been slashed. "No. Damnit. No." Sam looked around wondering who did this. Someone of Mr. Duncain? Possibly. He knows she's on this case too. Whoever he is. Which, he still hasn't told her who he is. Sam lay the papers in the fish net of the back of the front seat, to hide them from passerbys. Guess she'll call for a cab. She looked at her phone and dialed the cab company... "Can I get a cab? I need it to come to the Courthouse."

"All cabs are full right now." Said back the man on the other end. "We can get you one there in an hour? if you can wait."

"I'll wait." Sam don't want to wait, but she has no other choice. Sam would ask Liz for a ride, but Liz lives farther away from here then Sam does. And, she takes the L train. But, Liz has to clean up papers that are left behind from work. So, she may not get out of here till 11:00pm or so. That will be too late for Sam.

"Good! One will be there in an hour from now."

Sam looked at her watch. One would be to get here at 10:00pm. "Okay." She hung up and walked out to the court house steps, and waited. It was chilli out, so she pulled her coat more over her body. She hopes the cab comes fast. Sam snorted. Maybe she should have taken the L train. Shoving her hands into her coat pockets, Sam got to thinking that it might not be a bad thing to ride the L train home tonight. It would beat just standing here, out in the cold. Sam looked around. The nearest station is a block away. She can walk to it. It's not that far. And, the way is lit up with street lights. Deicing to take the L train, she began to walk to the nearest station.

As she walked, for a while now, she heard whispers. Coming up behind her. The voices sounded like two men. She looked around. No one. She turned to face forward. Picking up her footing. Now, she heard footsteps. Sam turned around and saw two men walking behind her. Seeing them, she has a feeling they're following her. Sam turned off the game on her phone she had thought about playing on the L train. She slipped it into her coat pocket, and began to pick up the pace. A little faster now. As so did the footsteps behind her. 

Sam's heart raced through her as she began to pick up more pace. Listening to the footsteps behind her do the same. Sam felt fear go through her. They are after her! Probably someone from Mr. Duncain. Or just someone who don't want this case solved...Or, what if it's Emily's kidnappers? Why would they be after her? Someone send them? To kill her now. So this case won't be solved?

The footsteps behind her began to pick up faster. Sounding like they were right on her heels. Sam didn't look back to see if they were close or not. She just picked up the pace too. And, hoped to be at the L station soon.

The men following her know she is heading for the L train station. The one man motioned for the other man to cut her off. Stop her from making it to the train station. The other man nodded, and cut down an alleyway. The man came out of the alleyway, and hide behind the wall of a building. Waiting. Watching for Sam to walk his way so he can grab her. Not hearing two sets of footsteps now, Sam turned around to see if they had stopped followed her. There was still one man on her heels. Where was the other man? As she came to the corner, the other man jumped out to grab her. In her self defence, Sam automatically hit him in the face. Causing his nose and mouth to bleed. He stumbled backwards, holding his face. Sam ran away from him. Down the street. The other man came up to the injured man, "She'll pay for that."

Sam crossed the street, and slowed down her running. But, looking back for the men just the same. Walking now, she went by an alleyway. Not seeing the glow of a phone screen in the shadows as she walked by. The two men saw her, and began to follow her again.

"I got the info on Faith Brooks." Said a text from Clara on Aiden's phone, as he stood somewhere dark. Out of sight. "U stil wnt it?" Asked Clara, knowing Aiden isn't going to like what he reads.

Aiden hesitated to answer. He is half afraid of what it says about Faith...Or, Samantha as he now knows her as. He looked around. Up at the night sky. Thinking. Jordi said a Sam Brooks saw him at the stadium the night they had Maurice there. Aiden was trying to get info out of him about who had order the hit on him that took out his niece. A Sam Brooks saw Aiden cause the Blackout that night to escape. And, he shot someone. Killing the man. Was Sam Brooks... Samantha Brooks? He has to kill her? She can ID him. But, wasn't the other Sam Brooks a man?... "Aiden?" Came Clara's text breaking his thoughts. Aiden looked back down at his phone, "Send it." He text back.

The two men were catching up to Samantha. Without turning around to see them, she could feel them catching up to her. Sam really wished she wasn't in high heel shoes. Running in these things is really hard to do. But, she has to try it. Sam picked up running, again. As so did the two men. Again. 

Running after her they passed by an alleyway. Sam would have ran into it, but she saw it too late. She continued to run down the sidewalk. Maybe if she can find another alleyway, she'll duck down it. 

The two men running behind her, catching up, past the same alleyway as she did.

The sounds of running feet caught the attention of someone.

The warning of the ctOS on his phone flashed on. Someone is in trouble. A crime is about to be committed.

The light of a phone screen went off. The shining of the baton beamed from the street lights above. Aiden had stepped out of the shadows. He saw the two men following Sam. He knows who they are. And where they're from. What they are here for. He is sure they're here to kill Sam. Which he can't let that happen.

How to stop them...

Aiden watched as one of the men got the idea to go down an alleyway. Aiden knows the man is figuring to come out the other side, and catch Sam as she walks by.

But, this time, the man is going to kill her right there and then! Fuck the auction coming up. For hitting him in the face, this bitch is going to die. Out here. In an alleyway. Alone. Tonight. The two men were suppose to bring Sam back alive, but after what she did to one of them tonight, her being alive is not an option now.

Aiden knows he's got to get to this guy first before he can get to Sam. Aiden ran down the street, and cut into an alleyway that was paralell to the one the man ran down. Looking for a ladder, Aiden knows he can climb up it and fall down on the man, and get him with the baton. Finding a ladder, Aiden climbed up it. He crossed over the rooftop, and looked down on the man below, running to the end of the alleyway. Causing chaos should work...

Blackout!

The lights in the section where Sam is went out. Sam let out a breath, "Not now!" Thinking it was just another blackout. Sam don't know, yet, that the man she knows as Aiden Pearce made this blackout.

In the dark alleyway, the man who was going to jump Sam, got jumped by Aiden. He let out a howling sound as Aiden got him with the baton.

Sam stopped on the sidewalk. She looked around, wondering what that was. What was happening. It had sounded like someone had gotten hurt...or been hurt. She ran on, hoping the lights come back on soon. If electric don't come back on soon, the L train won't work. She won't be able to get home. Or, get away from the men who are chasing her.

The other man has stopped too when he heard the scream. He thought it sounded like his friend. He wasn't sure what was going on here, if his friend was hurt, or dead. But, he's going on with getting Sam. Maybe killing her himself. This is all her fault. Not worrying about the blackout, the man went to find Sam. He just listen to her breaths, and footsteps. Following them, he found her down another street. Sam saw him coming. She went to running again. Up ahead, she saw the mouth of an alleyway. Just a hint of a backup light was on at the mouth of it. She turned down the alleyway, only to be met by a brick wall.

"No." She whimpered as she lay her hands on the wall. She is trapped. She turned around as she heard footsteps coming towards her back. Turning around to face whoever this man is, she could barely make out his silhouette in the dull back light. Sam figured this is it. This is how she's going to end. 

The man raised up something. Maybe a knife. Gun. Sam isn't sure which. The lights had not come back on yet. But, something else shined to in the dull back light. Sam isn't sure what the man had in his hands. But, she didn't want to see death come for her. She closed her eyes.

She heard chocking. Then thud on the ground. Sounding like someone laying down a body on the ground. As she open her eyes, the lights began to flicker back on. Which, Sam took quick notice of. Then she realized Aiden Pearce stood in front of her. Mask still covering his face. But, she don't know it's him. Sam has not seen Aiden with the mask on over his face. He looked at her. All she could make out was his green eyes. The eyes she can't look at.

"Aiden?"

"I got the files for you on Alex Kramer...Which isn't his real name."

Sam recognizes his voice. Even behind the mask, she knew it's Aiden.

"W-where?" Sam isn't seeing any papers.

"On your phone." He pointed to her phone. As she looked down at her phone, Aiden wanted to take down his mask, but, sirens were coming. And, they were close. He needs to get out of here. Talk to her about things later. Things he found on her.

Sam raised up her head to look at Aiden, but he was gone. "Aiden?" She whispered. Then she looked back down at her phone. Everything on Alex Kramer, was on her phone. Everything about his past crimes, to burglary, to escaping jail, to robbery. Even his real full name: Joshua Travis Kemptin. And, one count of kidnapping. But, he did not kidnap Emily. As far as the cameras go, Aiden will talk to her about that when he sees her. And, he'll have evidence that Alex did not kidnap Emily.

Sam heard footsteps, and looked up, "You okay, Samantha?" It was a cop, named Walker Gult. A cop she had been talking to on the phone about the night at the stadium. The night the blackout happen... The basement had been closed off... Someone got shot...was killed...Who caused the blackout that night?... 

Aiden Pearce...

"Samantha?" Walker's voice broke her thoughts. He looked up at her from the body on the ground. Wondering what the hell has happen here.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She looked around for Aiden. But, he was gone. She looked down at her phone. Thinking what he sent her, she slipped her phone away in her coat pocket. "Are you sure?" Asked Walker, pointing down to the body of one of the criminals who had been chasing her tonight.

Aiden put him down... Didn't he? 

"We found his partner in another alleyway not too far from here..." Explained Walker to Sam.

Aiden...

Sam ran her hand over her hair, and holding it in place. Just standing there. Thinking. Taking this all in. What has Aiden done?

"He was chasing me..." Samantha finally said. She looked at Walker. "He and the other man were chasing me. Someone knocked them out." She isn't saying names. But, by now, the police have a pretty good idea who done this.

"Aiden Pearce..." Walker said, as Sam looked at him. It was Aiden Pearce? The police know him? Her face turned white. "Better known as the Vigilante..." Sam fell back up against the wall. "You okay, Sam?" Walker lean to her to grab her from falling down the wall. 

"I'm fine." She said back, in a half sitting position against the wall of a building. Walker wasn't so sure she is fine. "You don't act fine, Sam. You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He held her up against the wall. Sam looked at him. Then away. Sam isn't sure what she's seen now. 

Walker looked up from the body, "Listen, Sam, I'd stay away from Pearce if I were you... I know this was his work." Walker nodded toward the body. Sam lean up against the wall, and closed her eyes. With the trial of Alex going on, Sam hasn't had much time to catch up on news and what's going on around Chicago as of lately. She does know about the sudden blackouts, and taking down Mob bosses, and big time criminals. But, she hadn't gotten too far into hearing it was all Aiden Pearce taking out all the criminals. And, becoming the Vigilante. 

The body one the ground made a noise scaring Sam a bit. The man rolled over, and looked up at Walker, recognizing him as a cop. 

"Oh. Shit."

Sam let out a breath. The man isn't dead. So, does Aiden just knock them out till police come? Sam and Walker exchanged looks. 

"This bastard got lucky. We've found some criminals dead." He reached down to pick up the man, and put the cuffs on him. "You need a ride home?" He asked Sam. "Yes. They slashed my tires." Walker looked at the man, "You slash her tires? Now you owe her a new set of tires."

Instead of her tires being slashed, that could have been her. If not for Aiden, Sam maybe dead by now.

Sam owes Aiden Pearce her life!


	8. Promised Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like Aiden promised her, Sam gets her evidence about Alex.
> 
> Sam gets more from Aiden then she thought was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sex scene. If your not sure about it, turn back now. But, it's really short. And, really nothing to it either. I don't do good writing sex scenes. But, they don't have to be long, and spread out anyways. Just short, and to the point is fine with me. LOL.

A few weeks has past. Now a month. No word from Aiden Pearce. Not even a sighting from him. Samantha, with a towel wrapped around her body, came into the living room. Sam was getting ready to go out with Tess tonight. But, she is not going back to the Club. One time there was enough. And, being there will remind her of Aiden. Which, she really don't want to think about him.

But, the note sitting on her computer desk would suggest other wise...

Staring down at her computer, which sat on a computer desk. The name Aiden Pearce written on a piece of paper laying next to the computer. Sam looked away from it. The last thing she had heard about Pearce is he's the Vigilante. As told to her by her cop friend, Walker. The police had found her in an alleyway. Aiden had saved her from two men criminals.

Sam and Aiden never did get that coffee she said she'd buy him for what Beth had said to him at the Club that night. But, the cop who knows her, Walker, don't want her anywhere near, or around Aiden Pearce. Walker told her to stay away from Pearce. He was considered armed and dangerous. And, with Walker knowing Samantha's background history...or some of it, he isn't sure what Pearce may do to her.

The police have learn that Pearce has been going after big time mob bosses, drug rings, and Human Trafficking. He has taken them all down. All by himself! Defeated some robberies here and there. 

In the few months Sam has gotten to know Aiden, she really isn't sure why he killed that man the other day at the gas station. Who was the man? Criminal Sam would guess. That seems to be who Aiden targets. But what's his motivation? What happen to him that made him take this path? Sam isn't sure. Is it better she don't know. Maybe. But, still. Her curiosity is getting the best of her. 

Sam picked up the piece of paper with Aiden's name written on it. In her handwriting. She looked at it. Wondering if she should look him up on the computer. Find out about him. If anything. Surely, by now, the police have something on him. Camera footage of him doing something. But, what? Sam sat down at her computer. She looked at the screen. A screen savor of she and her new car showed on the computer. She clicked that away, and typed up Aiden's name. No. She typed up 'Vigilante.'

A whole list of things came up about Aiden Pearce. Things she regrets ever asking about wanting to see. Camera footage showed him fighting, and taking out criminals. Robberies got taken down long before they could happen. The night at the stadium...the police have found out now, it was Pearce who caused the blackout... Sam was there that night. She was on a third date when the blackout happen. Now that Sam thinks back, she remembers seeing Aiden there, but at the time she didn't know who he was.

Now she knows him. Knows it was him. A reward is out for any other information that anyone can give them. As to why he was there. What was he doing there? Why'd he cause a blackout? Why were the police wanting to seal off the basement? Sam saw him shoot a security guard as he made an escape. Right after that, he and Sam had seen each other. So, does Aiden know she saw him shoot a security guard that night? If so, will he kill her for being a witness?...

Sam's phone rang, making her jump. She looked over at it, to see who is calling her. Hoping it isn't Pearce calling her this time. But, it was just Walker. The cop she's been telling everything to. 

"Hello, Walker!" Sam said answering the phone, and holding her face in her hand. Glad it isn't Pearce calling her.

"Hey, beautiful!" Said back Walker smiling. "What ya doing?" Asked Walker. He has some ideas for tonight.

Sam looked at the computer screen at the pictures of Pearce. Mask covering half his face. But, nonetheless it's him. She clicked them all off. "Nothing. Why? You got something in mind for tonight?" Sam smiled, sitting back in the comfy computer chair.

"I thought we'd get a coffee. You up for it?"

"Sure!" Smiled back Sam. "Going out would beat sitting here." Sam don't want to tell him she had plans with Tess tonight.

Outside, in the night, came a hot tempered Aiden Pearce. He has been through hell the last few weeks. Hell enough he had to see his niece get killed...now Clara. He parked his car up at Sam's house. Getting out, and sneaking up the steps to the front door, when he heard her talking. Figuring she is talking on the phone, he went to the side of the house to peep inside. At the first side window, he could see her in the living room, through slightly open curtains. She is sitting at her computer desk, talking on the phone, in a bath towel. 

Which, isn't what Aiden is here to see her in. So she has no worries of him wanting to see her naked, or whatever. All he is here for are answers...as to was it her at the stadium that night he had Maurice in the basement? He can remember seeing someone looking at him, right before he made the blackout, and killed a security guard. Now, Aiden is wondering if it is her who saw him that night. She was the 'Sam Brooks' Jordi was telling him about, who saw him at the stadium that night. Jordi thought Sam was a man. Short maybe for Samual. Aiden is realizing now that Sam is short for Samantha. It was Samantha who saw him at the stadium. When Aiden tells Jordi about this, he'll like the pun here.

Aiden hacked into her phone call...

"Did you ever tell anyone else about what happen that night at the stadium?" Aiden heard a man on the phone ask Sam. He knows the cop as Walker. He's seen him before out on the streets. 

"No. Why? All I've ever talked about that is to you."

"Just wondering." 

"Was I suppose to talk to someone else about it?" Asked Sam.

"Just me, or Maze." Walker said back, giving another cop's name. There were more police working that case still. But, Sam was only talking to two of the police that was assigned that case. "Listen, you sure you still don't know who the man was you saw? Right as the blackout happen." Walker asked. Walker isn't sure who the man is Sam saw that night. He is betting it was Aiden. But, he wants proof that it was Aiden, so he don't kill the wrong person. "You told me you saw a man in the stadium right as the blackout happen. He was escaping...You saw him kill a guard... I need a name, Sam..." Walker's voice was strein.

"His name... He was...escaping..." Her voice trailed off. Now, she realizes that man she saw that night at the stadium was Pearce.

Sam hesitated. She didn't know who he was then, but she knows who he is now. But, can she tell Walker? Should she tell Walker who it was at the stadium that night. Who caused the blackout? Sam don't want to hurt Aiden...but which is best to do? Turn him in to the police. Or, turn a blind eye. 

"Sam?"

"Uh, yeah..." Said back Sam as Walker broke her thoughts. She crumbled up the piece of paper in her hand, with Aiden's name she had written on it. She threw it in the garbage. Sam doubts seeing Aiden ever again. And, it's probably a good thing. 

"I know it's been a while now, but, please, Sam. Tell us who you saw that night at the stadium."

Sam parted her lips. Can she tell on Aiden?

Then her phone buzzed again, making her jump. Sam looked at her phone. Another call was coming in. Teresa is calling her this time.

"I'll have to let you go, Walker. Tess is calling me. Take a raincheck on the coffee?"

"Okay. For now." Walker laughed. "But, we do need info on the stadium that night." His voice was serious.

"I know...I'll get back to you on that." Sam hung up with Walker and hit the answer key to talk to Tess. "Hey, Tess! No. I'm not going back to the Club tonight."

"How'd you know I was going to ask you that?" Tess asked, surprised. Sam snorted a laugh out her nose. 

"You and Beth are always wanting me to go back with you to the Club. I've been there twice now. I'm not going back."

"Damnit! We were hoping you'd come back tonight with us. I mean, it's been a long time since you went there with us."

Sam shook her head, no. "No thank you. I've been there. Done that. Twice."

"Damn." Tess said back, as Sam laughed. "Well, I tried." Tess said, defeated. Sam just laughed."I guess you and me will have to go someplace else tonight. Beth can go to the Club alone. Or with someone else." Tess hates to cancel her plans, but she's had to do that a lot with Sam. But, whatever. Then, Tess thought of something Sam had told her about, "Hey, by the way, did you ever talk to that cute cop," Sam shook her head at this. Here they go again with the man talk.

"I'm not going out with him..."

"Too bad. He is cute! But no. I was wondering if you ever got to talk to him about what happen at the stadium that night of the blackout..." Tess asked, as Sam's smile dropped. She had forgotten about telling Tess about that. Sam covered her face. She and her big mouth is going to get her into trouble someday. She really needs to stop talking about things. Things that she's seen happen. It's really going to catch up to her someday...

Then, suddenly...

Blackout.

"What the hell!?" Sam heard Tess say over the phone, as Sam began to raise up out of the chair. She can guess who's here...Pearce. "What is with these blackouts?" Sam heard Tess continue to say, as Sam got up and looked around. He is here. She knows he is. But, where?

He only does a blackout getting criminals...Or, escaping the police...Why is he doing a blackout now?

Sam isn't liking this blackout. It felt uneasy. Like, something isn't right here. Holding her towel closer around her, she went to check outside. Just open the door, and peep outside. See if she can see him. But, how is she going to see him in the dark? Sam went to the front door, and began to open it. The lights slowly came back on reviling him. She let out a startled breath as Pearce stood there, leaning up against the door frame. Phone in his hand. 

"You've got quite the criminal history..." Damn his voice. Now Sam really hated it, when before she liked hearing it. He turned his phone around for her to see it. Her mouth went dry. Falling a bit open. Her heart pounding. She nervously swallowed as she looked up into those green eyes. He had found stuff on her. Fuck!

"Samantha!?" Came Tess' voice from Sam's phone.

Sam raised her phone up to her mouth, "I'll have to call you back, Tess." Sam hung up the call with Tess, not taking her eyes off Aiden. Sam maybe calling Tess from jail before this night is over. 

Aiden began to slowly make his way into her house, making Sam back up. Aiden closed, and locked the door behind him. All the while, not once taking his eyes off Sam, or blinking. How the hell is he doing that? "Would Walker like to see this?" He pointed to his phone. Sam lowered her eyebrows. From what she can see of Aiden's phone, he has a lot on Sam. Stuff no one knows about. Things that can ruin her life...and, her career as a district attorney. And, but, how does he know about Walker? He's the cop she's been talking to about the thing at the stadium...

Shit.

If Aiden knows she knows about the stadium...she may as well dig her own grave.

Sam saw Aiden that night. It was Aiden who caused the blackout, and shot a security guard. So, is he here to blackmail her to keep his ass out of jail? 

Sam's back hit the wall. Grabbing the towel as it almost came lose. But, Aiden isn't paying any attention to that. Not right now, anyways. Right now, his mind is set on what is on his phone about Sam. And, what she did. And, what she saw at the stadium that night.

Sam blinked, "How you know about Walker?" How would he even know she talked to him?

Turning the phone back to himself, Aiden hit play. Then he turned it back to Sam... 

'You told me you saw a man in the stadium as the blackout happen. He was escaping...You saw him kill a guard... I need a name, Sam.' came a recording of the conversation she just had with Walker on the phone. Sam looked up at Aiden, realizing he had recorded her conversation with Walker. 

The recording continued...

'His name... He was escaping...' Then her voice trailing off. Does Aiden realize she couldn't tell them who he was? Especially now that she knows it was him.

To Aiden, this seems like the stadium all over again.

Aiden stood in front of Sam. Hands in his coat pocket. Waiting for some kind of explanation.

What does Sam say now?

"I didn't know you then."

"But, you know me now." He's insinuating that she knows who he is now. Enough so, that she can turn him in. Sam looked away. She got what he's insinuating here. 

But, she isn't going to turn him in. "I'm not going to turn you in now. Why would I now? Obviously, everyone knows who you are now." 

"I guess not now. You'd be putting yourself in danger of being put in jail." He has shit on her that would put her in jail for life. Sam lean up against the wall, not really believing this. Someone finally found out about her past...Leave it up to a hacker to find the shit. Sam looked back at Aiden, "So, what now? You going to blackmail me now to keep your ass out of jail?"

"No." Aiden said back, slightly shaking his head no. His voice almost calm, but a hint of anger in it. Inside he is still fuming over Clara, and who killed her. All those hitmen now are dead. Laying back at the cemetery. Clara's body lay at Lena's grave. Damn! If he'd gotten to her sooner...

"I can't go to jail. I've got a missing person's case I'm working on... 'Course, if I don't prove Alex innocent soon, he and I both will be going to jail."

"What case are you working on?" Asked Aiden, as Sam looked at him. What does he care? "Why would you go to jail?" Again, what does Aiden care what happens to her?

"What do you care what happens to me?"

From the time he met her, and found out who she is, Aiden has come to think a lot about her. Something he should have done with Clara. Aiden cared about Clara. He just never showed it. Now that she's gone, he realizes, people in a person's life don't always stay around. Especially, when you are playing with fire. 

"I've had time to think." He stepped closer to her. Sam flatten herself up against the wall. Wanting to run away. But, he has her cornered. Damnit! "Think of things..." Clara ran through his mind. The last time he talked to her, he pushed her away. She had doubled crossed him. Giving out his name to DedSec. Sam don't know about Clara. Or her being killed. But, she does know about his niece, Lena. And, his nephew, and his sister. Sam saw some of it online. And, with Samantha being an attorney, she can look up things on people too. She just can't hack into computers, or cameras...

Hacking into cameras...

That made her think of something. Something Aiden has said about he can hack into cameras. Maybe find the footage of Emily being kidnapped. 

Now, Aiden is too close to her. She lay her hand flat on his brown coat to stop him from coming closer to her. "You said you can hack into security cameras..." 

"Yes. I can do that." He raised his head up from looking down at her hand on his coat. Holding him back from her. From getting any closer to her. At this point, she isn't sure she can trust him. 

"You said, you'd help me get evidence about Alex. Showing he didn't kidnap Emily."

"I did that." Aiden said back, looking into her brown eyes. She looked him back. "Where?" She don't see any papers. "On your computer. Check it." He nodded over to her computer, as he stepped away from her. Still looking at Aiden, Sam stepped over to her computer. Laying down her phone, she began to tap on the keys. A window came up, and she clicked on it. It showed camera footage of Emily standing at the corner of Lunken Street, and heading for the L train to head to work. The time stamp: 9:20am. Then, it cuts off and another shot shows nothing. Nothing but an empty street corner. Emily gone. Time stamp: 9:30am. 

"Ten minutes is missing." She looked at Aiden, as his green eyes darted up to look into her brown eyes. He don't want her to know he's checking out where her towel ends on her back side. Checking out her backside is not what he's here for. Aiden cleared his throat, and stepped up beside her to look at her computer. She thought he didn't get all that she needed...or did he? "Where's the rest of it?" Asked Sam, looking at Aiden. He hit a key. The screen flashed. An image of Emily back on the street corner, heading to the L station. Time stamp: 9:30am. But, then, figuring it will cut off, it showed a black or grey van pull up. Two men jump out and grab Emily. Not one of them men are Alex. No. It's the same two men that were after her in the alleyway the other night. The night Aiden saved her. 

Sam looked at Aiden, as he glanced at her. He got her the footage she needs. All by hacking into the main security feeds. Sam turned back to the computer. For the next ten minutes, it shows Emily fighting off her kidnappers. One of the men put a clothe over Emily's mouth and nose. Her body goes limp. The two men pull her into the van. The van drives off. Time stamp: 9:30am.

"This is good," Sam said turning back to Aiden. He nodded.

"But..." He knows she has a but in there someplace.

"We can't see the driver. The rest of it is fine. It proves Alex was not one of the men who grabbed Emily...but he could have been the driver."

Aiden hit another key. The image changed to another camera angle. This time, from one of the train track ledge. It showed a good view of the van, and the driver. 

Sam took a breath as she recognized the driver, "Maxwell Leanch!" 

Aiden frown. He knows who the man is too. A human Trafficker. But, how does Sam know him? "You know him?" Asked Aiden. "He works the human trafficking rings..."

"Obviously, not good enough." Sam said back, not realizing she has been dating a criminal. And, a worse one at that. "I use to date him...long while back. Oh my God! I didn't know he was running a human trafficking ring! My God!"

"Trust me, there's a lot you don't know about that runs this city...or thinks they run it. Own it." Aiden said, standing back from Sam. Hands in his coat pockets. Sam looked at Aiden, realizing something, "I guess you've seen it all by now, huh?" Sam said, still holding onto the towel that is still wrapped around her body. She has almost forgotten about being in a towel. Sam is sure she don't want to know what all he's seen by now. "Pretty much so." Aiden nodded, looking away. Some of it, he don't think he'll ever get out of his mind. 

Besides, Lucky Quinn. Quinn deserved what he got. He targeted Aiden, which is fine. Aiden can handle himself. But, Quinn made the mistake of ordering a hit on him, that ended up killing his niece. Which, Quinn paid for doing...

"Mistake on our part. We thought you were after the video..." The video of the mayor killing a woman. Not what Aiden was after. He was out with his niece and nephew that night. Coming back from fishing. Didn't catch anything though. Maurice riding by the car on a motobike...Blowing out the front tire...Aiden losing control of the car...The car flipping... The death of his niece... Eleven months pass, and Aiden has Maurice in the basement of the stadium...That was only the begging of what would become Aiden to be the Vigilante. A path he wasn't really going to take...But, here he is...

"Haven't you heard? I'm the vigilante. I clean up mess like you."

A kiss on his lips snapped Aiden out of his thoughts...

"Sorry." Apologized Sam as she covered her mouth with a shaky hand. Why did she kiss him?! "I'm really sorry, Aiden." His green eyes wide. She took her shaking hand from her mouth. "God. I don't know where that came from..." She covered her face with her hands. She don't want him seeing the embarrassment on her pretty face. She looked at him through her fingers. Her burning with embarrassment. She moved her hands from her face, "It just sort of happen..." Sam looked away. "Damn. I'm getting as bad as Beth." Sam looked at Aiden. "Go around kissing men who don't like it..." Sam recalls a few men Beth had kissed that didn't appreciate being kissed. "But, I thank you for getting the footage..." She covered her face back, and cringed, "I'm sure you didn't like that..." Her voice muffled by her hands over her face again. She took one hand down, but left the other one on the side of her face. "...the kiss..." Aiden must have liked it. He shut her up by kissing her back. Now, he's catching Sam by surprise. 

Now Sam's brown eyes are wide as she can't believe Aiden is kissing her. He slowly eased her back up against the wall. Taking a break to breath. Sam looked at Aiden, still a bit surprised.

"Wow!" Was all she could breath. For someone who's never been kissed, Aiden was good at it. Sam wondered what else is he good at! Besides hacking into security cameras.

Aiden's hand found it's way on to her leg. And, moving it's way up her inner thigh. Sam's heart raced. She could feel his hand going up underneath the towel. Which, she don't have on anything underneath. Sam swallowed, and began to stop him from going up any further, but he stopped her from talking by kissing her. Sam made a surprised moan into the kiss. As Aiden's hand got higher up her inner thigh, the higher her moans got. She don't have panties on underneath the towel. Hell! She has no underwear on at all under the towel! Not even a bra yet. Aiden had to come to her house at a bad time. She had just gotten out of the shower. She thought she was going out with Tess tonight. But, now, that probably isn't going to happen.

As Aiden's hand was reaching Sam's triangle, the towel was beginning to come loose. Sam tried to stop it from falling off, but it ended up falling away anyways. "So much for that." Fucking towel had to fall. Isn't anything on her side? The bath towel was hiding her bare ass. But, not anymore. Sam felt a bit nervous, and embarrassed, "That wasn't suppose to fall." She said, her voice sounding nervous. Sam hopes Aiden isn't thinking she purposely let the bath towel fall off her. Maybe Aiden hacked into the bath towel to make it fall. Wait... Can he do that? "I don't just let my bath towels fall." She added, nervously laughing. But she did with Maxwell Leanch. Back when she dated him. Which, later on she will find out was a huge mistake. She shouldn't have slept with him. It may come back to bit her in the ass.

Really, Aiden wasn't thinking she had let the bath towel fall on purpose, or otherwise. But, nontheless, Aiden couldn't resist a look. Aiden took a glance down where the bath towel once covered her. She had a nice figure. Aiden is liking the view. He can tell he is. He is really hardening up. For Aiden getting hard up, that's a long time coming...

Ever since he became the vigilante, things like sex has become a distant memory. But, now, he's getting back into the feel of it. Caressing Sam's firm breasts in his hand as he continued to kiss her lips. Sam moan, breaking off the kiss. Her head went back up against the wall. Her eyes closed in pleasure at his soft touch. Sex for Sam has become a distant memory as well. Just like AIden, Sam let it all go to become a district attorney. Now, it's slowly coming back to her too. Sam looked at Aiden. His baseball hat, now sitting a miss on his head. "You wouldn't have a bedroom, would you?" Aiden asked, slightly smirking. Sam had to giggle. "Umm, yes... Down the hallway..." She pointed to her right. "Good!" Said back Aiden, picking her up. "Whoa! Aiden!" Screamed out Sam as Aiden picked her up, and carried her bare ass to the bedroom. 

By the time Aiden lay Sam down on the bed, they were both naked. Now Sam was seeing Aiden Pearce, and not the Vigilante, who is underneath a baseball cap, and long brown coat. 

"Aiden-" Sam began to say something, but Aiden stopped her by kissing her, and easing himself into her. Which made Sam want to scream out his name already! Once relaxed, Sam let her head fall down on her pillow. Aiden watched her for a bit, to make sure she's okay with what he's doing. Which she seemed relaxed. Aiden went back to kissing her neck, and listening to her soft moans, and cries. Sam felt his touch. The more he touched her, the more relaxed she became. Looking down at him every now and then, as he'd be doing something to her. Making pleasure go through her body, her head would fall back down on the pillow. She'd close her eyes, and moan out loud at him caressing her breasts, or licking the hard nipples. "Aiden..." She whispered. Hearing her whisper his name made him feel alive. Like he is doing something to cause her pleasure. For once, this almost new found feeling, is making him miss being a civilan. No more fighting criminals. Or, going after gangs. Just being human...

But, what about people who are hurt everyday by the gangs. The criminals. The human Trafficking rings. Someone has to help them. Save them...

He took this upon himself...

Quinn started this... Now, Quinn is dead...

But, how does Pearce stop doing this?...

There's people to help...

Next morning, Aiden open his eyes. He looked around, realizing he is naked. In Sam's bed. He raised up his head to look over at Samantha, who is sleeping facing him. A smile crossed his face. He'd help her... He was glad to help her!... Which he did help her escape from those criminal men. The other night. In the alleyway. Aiden would do that again. Save her.

Save Clara...

Aiden rolled over on to his back, and got up to get his coat. Reaching into the pocket, he got out his phone. Looking at Samantha, then down at his phone. A smile still on his face. He clicked away Samantha's past.

All is gone.

Samantha woke up. Her eyes finding Aiden's green eyes. After he had clicked away her darkest sins, he got back into bed with her. 

"Hi." His voice was normal, and low.

"Hi." Sam smiled back. She covered her face, a bit embarrassed. "Oh my god." She said, uncovering her face, looking at Aiden, "I hope I was good last night."

"You were awesome!" Came back Aiden's answer. Then he smirked, "I especially enjoyed you screaming out my name!..." 

Sam laughed, and covered her face back up, "Oh god." She said, her voice muffled. Sam can't believe she screamed out his name, let alone scream out too much. She uncovered her face, and looked at Aiden. "I'm glad you liked that. But, I think you beat me at screaming names, when I sucked you off!" She laughed. Aiden rolled over on to his back. "I was loud?" He asked, looking at her. "Yes." She laughed. 

"Damn!" He got up off the bed, to find his clothes. Long time coming... 

Sam sat up in the bed, and looked at him. "You ever been married?" Sam asked, just at random. Aiden didn't answer, but Sam really didn't give him time to answer, as she was already asking the next question, "So, do you think Emily has been taken into the human Trafficking ring? To be sold out?" Sam asked Aiden, afraid of the answer. Aiden hated to thinks so, but since those men kidnapped her, and are working in the human trafficking ring, then yes. Aiden would bet so. "I am afraid that's where those men took her. But, don't worry. I will find her and get her the hell out of there." Aiden assured Sam. Sam nodded, "I know now you can help people escape from the criminals trying to hurt them." Sam knows he helped her. And, if it weren't for Aiden, she maybe in the human trafficking ring, too, waiting to be sold. 

Sam wanted to ask him something else. Something she is hoping he will do to be with her. Sam is sure he has no one else to be with tonight. Getting up the nerve to ask him, "You coming back here tonight? Spend the night with me." Now fully dressed, Aiden turned around to face her, and velcroing the top part of his coat together. "Sorry. I won't be able to." He said, putting on his baseball cap. Sam frowned. "Oh, yeah. Forgot. You're the vigilante. You don't much get days off. Do ya? Or nights for that matter." Aiden came around to her side of the bed. He lean down to her, "Not much anymore." At one time, he could have been with her all day! But, now that he's the city's vigilante, no time for fuck ups. "I can call in on you. Maybe if I get a chance, I can swing by to see you for a bit." He said, taking her hand in his own. Sam looked up from their hands together. "That would be fine." She smiled. She lean close to him, "Just don't forget me. Okay?" She whispered. "I won't." Aiden lean closer to her, and kissed her lips. Damn! How he'd like to spend the day with her. If just in her bed, would be perfect. Aiden handed Sam her phone, "I put my number in your phone." He said, as she took it from his hand. "You need me, don't hesitate to call me. Okay?" Sam nodded and smiled as she looked at him. Even though she can't leave a message on his phone...and his outgoing is really interesting, he's got her number specially marked, so he knows it's her calling him. 

Aiden's phone buzzed, breaking the kiss. But, they keep staring into each other's eyes. He knows what the buzz is. He has different sounds for different things. This sound is for a crime about to be committed. 

"I got to go." Aiden whispered. Sam didn't want him to leave. But, he has to. Someone needed help. And, besides the police, Aiden is the best thing to help anyone.

"I know." With one last kiss, Aiden was gone.

Sam sat alone, in her bed. Thinking of her night with Aiden Pearce... and just realizing something... "I just slept with the Vigilante!" Sam laughed out a scream, and fell back in to the bed. Feeling like some teenager, who just kissed someone everyone thought is awesome. Someone who is taking out the trash while no one else will... Someone who hasn't had sex with the other girls!

Somewhere, on a computer, is a picture of Samantha Faith Brooks...

"Find her. Bring her to the auction tonight. We'll get rid of her for good. Hopefully, someone will buy her from another county, and kill her if she don't do as she's told. Or, if not, someone here can kill her if she don't do as she's told. We'll find a way to get her off Alex's case. Everyone is blaming Alex for Emily's disappearance. Let's keep it that way. Alex will go to jail. Being in a Human Trafficking ring, Emily won't be seen ever. Again."


	9. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having sex is an distraction...for Aiden Pearce it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos. That means a lot to me. That means that my trying is doing good. :)

Samantha still lay in bed, not really wanting to get up. Still laying there thinking of last night with Aiden Pearce. Still feeling his touch all over her. The feeling still has her smiling. Last night was awesome! But, she still can't believe she had sex with the vigilante. That has yet to really sink in. Sam could lay here all day, and think of Aiden, but, she does need to get the evidence he got for her about Alex. That can prove he did not kidnap Emily. If she can get that evidence in court today, tomorrow Alex can be free from jail. But, they've still got to find Emily.

Sam can't let distractions cause her to lose this case. She can't think about Pearce right now. She has a case to show.

Sam's phone rang. She sprang up out of bed, hoping it's Aiden. Distraction. But, when she got to the phone, it was only Beth. Sam frowned, but answered the phone anyways, "Hey, Beth!" Sam said, a bit too happily. Not really trying to sound happy, but the excitement was wanting to burst out.

"Hey, Sam!" Beth said back. "I was wondering if you were up yet. It's 8:30am..." She said checking the time on her phone. Then she just realized something, "You sound chipper. Happy." Beth said, lowering her eyebrows. Sam being happy is not her normal. Sure, Sam is a happy person...but not this chipper and happy. Trying to hold back a laugh, Sam let out a little giggle. Trying to hold back excitement is bubbling up inside Sam. She wants to tell Beth she had sex with the vigilante... "Are you drunk?" Asked Beth. That's the only time Sam is at her happiest. When she gets drunk. But, no. Sam isn't drunk...well, she's drunk right now on Aiden. ...Does Beth need to know she had sex with Aiden last night?

Beth let out a long breath, realizing something...but could Sam have had sex with someone last night? Beth would almost doubt it, if it weren't for the excitement in Sam's voice. "Wait..." Beth almost couldn't believe the words that are on her lips. "...did you have sex last night?" Even the words coming from Beth's lips, she couldn't believe she was actually asking Sam the question.

"Yes!" Said back an excited Sam. She couldn't hold back any longer. She has to tell someone about last night.

"Oh my god!" Beth said, about falling down in a chair, as she was standing up. She'd been getting ready for work. She couldn't believe what she is hearing...from Samantha Brooks, none the less. No one ever thought Samantha Brooks would get laid...and it finally happen! Wow! Beth is in a loss for words, except, "With who?" Beth wanted to ask more, like was it the guy from the other night Beth saw her with at the Club. Can...should Sam tell Beth she slept with Pearce? The guy Beth only knows from the Club the other night. Sam don't think Beth would put the two together if she told Beth that she slept with the vigilante. But, by now, doesn't everyone know who the vigilante is? Maybe not Beth. Beth only knows she and Default. No one else.

Sam cut her off...

"I slept with the vigilante!"

"No. Way."

"Yes!"

"The vigilante? Oh. My...." Beth was impressed. Sam's been waiting so long, and score's with the vigilante! "Damn, girl. You did better then I did." Sam covered her smiling laugh. She knows she did better then Beth! "I got to sleep with the valet parking guy." Beth said, sitting back in her chair, defeated. Sam got the better end of that deal. Way better deal then Beth got. And, usually, Beth is the one who scores big time with the hot guys, with interesting jobs. This time it's Sam. Not that Beth cares that Sam got to score the big time...but she is a little jealous. "Maybe you need to wait a bit before you go sleeping with some guy." Sam laughed. "Something better maybe waiting around the corner." Beth nodded. "Maybe. You going to see him again?" Beth asked. 

Sam was now getting on her underwear. She stopped in the middle of putting on her bra, thinking, "I don't know. I hope so." Sam said back, pulling up the bra straps, and changing ears. "He's busy, ya know."

"Yeah. I would guess so. All the criminals he has to take down and all. I'm sure he's not got time for a social life. But, at least you got to see him. Meet him. Sleep with him!" Beth giggled. 

"Yeah..." Sam said back, thinking, they probably won't be able to have sex again. And, Sam with her being an attorney, isn't going to have time for sex either. How will she cope not being with Aiden?

"You going to be at court today?" Beth asked, breaking Sam's thoughts.

"Yes!" She has evidence that Alex...or rather, Josh is innocent of kidnapping Emily. Which, Sam is excited to show them what Aiden had gotten for her. "I want to show them that Alex, uh, Josh is innocent. I have proof that he did not kidnap Emily."

"Awesome!" Beth said sitting up right in her chair. "I'm glad that we can finally prove him innocent. Get this case over with! It's been going on now for too damn long." Beth added. Sam agreed, "The end, It's been a long time coming." Six long months. Sam was thinking it will all be over soon.

"I will see you there!" Said back Beth. Excitement in her voice. She'll be glad when this case is over.

Aiden was leaning up against the wall of a building in an alleyway. Looking around, no one here. Not even cats were howling. No lovers kissing. Aiden knows he's got to be looking for crimes taking place, but he has Samantha Brooks on his mind. And, last night. Having sex with her going through his mind. It's something he don't want to let go of. Leave his mind, but, if he fails one more time of stopping a criminal... what good is he doing this?

Aiden was chasing after a criminal, who had just robbed a woman at the ATM machine. Aiden chased the guy through the back alleyways, hoping to catch him, or hit him with steam from a pipe from off the side of a building. Or, hit him with an electric volt from underneath the ground. Aiden had it all timed right, but ended up missing the guy. Not knowing how all that worked, figuring it was a short or something. The criminal didn't know it was Aiden who triggered those things. The guy laughed, and turned around giving Aiden the middle finger. He knows Aiden isn't going to catch him now. He's too far away.

Or, trying to catch another criminal who had shot someone. Aiden was going to hit the guy with his baton, but ended up hitting himself in the crotch. Aiden don't think he realized just how hard that metal end is till it hit him in the balls! Fuck! It hurt. Aiden is still slightly rubbing his crotch. "Damnit, Pearce. Hit the criminals with the damn baton. Not your own balls. Ahh!"

Distractions.

And, the scratch marks Sam left on his back, where she ran her short nails down his back, aren't helping him out either. They kind of stung underneath his clothes. Not that he don't like it. It was a real turn on for him, but it's a distraction. Makes him think of sex with Samantha. Which, he really don't want to forget. But, he needs to think of getting criminals. It's not time to think of sex with Samantha.

Aiden is sure Jordi would find all this hilarious. Hitting his own balls with the baton... Yeah. Jordi would laugh, or make a funny comment about it.

Yep. Aiden can almost hear the remark from Jordi now, 'If you ever do get to have sex, Pearce, you'll have one blown ball.'

That's what he gets for not doing his new found job. Letting sex distract him from his work.

He easily let his phone toss up and down in his hand. Thinking. Still, he promised Sam he would call her. Check in on her. Make sure she is okay. He needed to check in on her. He needs to know she is okay. It's something he didn't do with Clara...Now it's something he regrets. Not checking in on her.

Distractions.

He told Sam he'd check in on her today. And, he knows she's up by now. She has court to go to today. So, she'll be taking in the evidence that he gave her on Alex...or, rather, Joshua Travis Kemptin, of his innocence. Josh had nothing to do with Emily's kidnapping.

But, the more Aiden let last night go through his mind, the more criminals were slipping through his fingers. He already fucked up three crimes that were just committed. The third crime, he tried to hack and unlock a parked car, only to lock it back, before he could get into the damn thing. The criminal got away.

A beautiful woman... Sex... "This is just the distraction I didn't need." He closed his eyes. Trying to fight off thoughts of last night with Samantha. But, how does he forget the way she felt? Smelled... Moan... Screamed out his name...How to forget how good she felt on him. Not easily forgotten how she sucked him off too. "Damn!" He pulled down his baseball cap, and just lean up against the wall. His body is really having some emotions right now. "Distractions..." He looked down at his phone. Sam's number is showing. He can call her. Make sure everything is fine...

But, something isn't sitting right with him.

Nothing about last night. She said she's on the pill. So, what feels so wrong?

Aiden hit the call key...

Sam's phone rang. She picked it up, and saw his name, but it was marked with computer symbols. But, she knows it's him. He's the one who put his phone number in her phone last night.

Smiling, Sam answered the phone, "Hey, handsome!"

"Hey!" Said back Aiden, almost laughing. It's been a long time since he's been called that. An unplanned smile crossing his lips. But, he liked it. Making him smile is not a easy thing to do. Not after what happen to Lena...or Clara now. Aiden guess it's a release for him to smile.

"I didn't think you'd call." Sam told him.

"Well, I told you I'd check in on you. Make sure you're okay."

"I'm doing fine. Getting ready to go to the courthouse and represent the evidence you got for me to prove Alex is innocent."

"Let me know how it goes. I'll get your call. I have a special ringtone for your calls." He did that so her call won't go to his voicemail. She'd freak out at his outgoing. And, probably think he don't want to hear from her. Which, with her, would not be the case. He loves hearing from her.

"I will." Said back Sam. "And, thank you for getting the proof I need to clear Alex of any wrong doing."

"Your welcome." Said back, Aiden, realizing he is still smiling. The call ended. Aiden stood there, staring down at his phone. Thinking again of Samantha. And, how much that hacking into security cameras can make a big difference in someone's life.  


A warning came up on his phone. Crime. He put up his mask and hope he gets this one done right. Or, all this is done for nothing.

Sam is smiling too. Thinking of Aiden. It's good to have him around. In case something happens...Her thoughts were cut short when a hand covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. Sam tried to fight off her attackers, but the substance on the cloth knocked her out. Her body went limp. Her phone fell from her hand, on to the floor. The last phone number on it is Aiden's.

Once she was out, the two men, who chased her down that night Aiden saved her, carried her body out to a brown or black van. The side door open, and another man pulled her up inside the van. The man is a human trafficker. A man she once dated, long time ago. Looked down at her as he lay her down on the van's floor. He remembers her. He wonders if she remembers him?


	10. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha is kidnapped...but by whom?
> 
> Emily is still missing. Where is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Trying to keep my mind going here, writing. It may not be as good as I'd like for it to be, but it's called 'trying.'

As Sam came too, she felt something moving beneath her. Blinking her eyes. Trying to wake up. Her sinus felt sting. Like someone had something over her mouth and nose. It had something on it to knock her out. As her head still hurt, she looked around. Her eyes widen as she realized she is in a van. And, it's moving. But, who's van is she in? And, why? Where are they taking her? As she lay there, wondering how she got here, she heard sniffing. Like women crying? Sam lowered an eyebrow and turned her head around to see she isn't the only woman in the van. There were other women in here too. Sitting on seats in the back of this van. All in their underwear. Sam looked down at herself. She too is in just her underwear. What the hell? The other women were crying. What was going on here? 

Sam looked down the van's length. The van is long. Probably made to carry people in. Take them to places... But, these are not just people. This is all young women... Sam just got to realizing something... If this van is what she thinks it is, they're all in big danger. Sam sat up on her butt, and edged over to the back doors. If she can get them open, maybe they can escape. Sam tried the doors. But, to no use. The doors were locked. They can only be opened from the outside. Sam sat back down. Wondering what to do now. This van is heading to drop these women off someplace. Probably human trafficking. Sam held her face in her hands. She is either going to be killed, or be in human trafficking. 

She took her hands from her face. But, didn't Aiden take down the human trafficking rings?...

Pearce. Where is he?

Who is running this human trafficking ring?

"Hello, Samantha." 

Sam knows that voice from long time ago. She dated him. Back then, she didn't know he was into human trafficking. Now, she knows it first hand. Sam turned her head to look at the man she used to date some years ago. Maxwell Leanch. He came over to her, and bent down in front of her. Sam lean back up against the wall of the van, and grabbing the side of the wall, she looked at Maxwell with total fear. Maxwell looked her up and down. He remembers what she looks like. He remembers fucking her. She still looks as good as ever. "Oh, don't worry, Sam. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here on a mission to deliever you to be sold off. To get you out of the way. And, I get paid for it." Sam's face went white. This is the van to hell! But, who's paying him to do this? Who wants her out of the way? She can guess it's someone working on the Alex Kramer case. Or, rather, Joshua Travis Kemptin case. But, they want to keep calling the case Alex Kramer. Obviously, the bad guys, who framed Joshua, don't want this case solved, and or done with. They're wanting him to go to jail for a crime he didn't do...

Wait...Emily. 

Where is Emily?

Maxwell got up and walked away. Back to a corner seat next to a crying young woman. He looked at Sam, as she looked at him. A dirty smirk on his lips. Sam looked away. Trying not to show fear. But, she began to cry. The tears were coming, no matter what. If Aiden don't find her, they're all dead, or gone. Like out of country gone.

Aiden came out of an alley way. He has just knocked out a criminal who had robbed someone. Happy with himself, that he got the man, he lean up against the wall, and looked out at the street. Watching cars go by. People walking by. Every now and then, hacking in on someone's phone converstion, "Next time, I'm not crapping in the woods again. Last time I did, I think I got a bug up my asshole."

Aiden heard the other person laughing on the other end, "I'm sure the bug left your asshole just as soon as it got in there."

Aiden snorted a laugh, and shook his head. "What do these people do." He mummled, as he looked up and around. He saw the man walk by. His hand down the back of his pants. Aiden guess he's still trying to get bugs out of his ass. Aiden found himself laughing. He pulled his baseball cap down over his face, trying to keep from laughing. 

It's good to have a laugh every now and then.

He continued listening in on converstions, "...She let me put my hand up her skirt...Then she put her hand down my pants...Once she grabbed me...Oooh, it felt so good!..."

Aiden even read some text messages, "I dropped off the money where you said to."

"Good. I will retrive it. And, good work on the hit!"

"Thanx!"

"We'll be calling if we need something else done."

Flashing question mark flashed on Aiden's phone. "Ah! Not if I get it first." Aiden began to follow the beeping light on his phone to where the money is left off at. Taking a shortcut, he cut down an alleyway, and over down another alleyway. When he got to the mark, the bag was still there. He open the bag. It was full of money. "Mine now." As Aiden stood up, putting the money away in his coat pocket, a warning flashed on his phone. A crime. Kidnapping. As he looked up, a black or brown van drove by. He furrowed his brow. "Black or brown van..." It was the same distription as witnesses descibed the van that took Emily as being. But, the van isn't black. Or brown. It is painted both colors to fool people. So they don't know what color the van really is. The top part is black. Lower part is painted brown. But, they are so painted alike that at first glance, it is confusing to say which color it really is. Aiden can see the difference now that he sees it kinda up close. 

Aiden stepped out of the alley way to watch the van. Both back windows were painted black. Besides the van's coloring being obviously suspicious, Aiden has a bad feeling about this van this time. And, he isn't liking this feeling he can't shake. Aiden ran to a parked car. Hacking into it's security system, he unlocked it with his phone, all the while looking at the van. It was heading out of the city. Probably somewhere descreate. Out somewhere no one can find them. But, Aiden will find them. No matter what it takes.

Aiden followed the van, up on the interstate. It went for a few miles, then got off, where the overhead sign is broken. Aiden looked around. The road turns to gravel. Aiden don't think he's been around here. This is out of the way of the city. Isolated road, abandon buildings. Where the hell this van going to? He hopes the people in the van aren't already dead and they're going to drop them all in the river. Aiden can feel his heart pounding. 'What if that's the case? What if I'm too late?' 

The van pulled into, what looked to be a run down farm house. Aiden pulled over. He'll walk it from here. He came up to a tall fence, and peeped around at the van. Two men got out of the front. They walked around to the back of the van, and open the doors. Aiden watched as women hopped out of the van. 'Human trafficking ring...' He knows that's what this is. 'But, how did this one get past me? I took them all down...' Then he saw Maxwell Leanch. He got his answer, "Son of a bitch!" Aiden said, a bit loud. But, the men were too far away to hear him. Maxwell Leance just started a human trafficking ring. It's the last one in Chicago. Aiden did take down all the other ones, but this one. No one knew it was out this far. Not even Aiden. 

Wondering if his phone still works, Aiden looked down at it. It was still giving him a signal that it's on and still working. That is good. He'll be needing his phone. He looked around for cameras and a better place to hide. Then he looked back at the van, and saw... "Shit!" Samantha Brooks. They had her too. How did they get her? Aiden lowered his head. He should have stayed at her house this morning, a little longer. He can bet they got her sometime after he left. 

He watched as Sam tryed to kick the one guy off her. She has some spirit in her. The man hit her, knocking her out. Which pissed Aiden off even more. "Watch it, dumbass. We need these girls to look good, so someone will buy them." Said Maxwell to the man, and he roughly picked Sam up off the ground, and pulled her along behind him. The other man followed them. 

Aiden got out his gun, and made it ready to kill. If he has to, he'll shuve the gun up that man's ass. Then he'll pull the trigger. No one treats his friends like shit. No one!

Aiden failed to save his niece. Clara. He'll be damned if he fails to save Samantha!


	11. Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Brooks is up for auction. Aiden Pearce is there to save her. But, with guards to go through, will he save her in time before she is auctioned off for good?

The men lined the women up to take them into this place. The house looked like a hunted house. Sam looked up at the house. Probably at one time it was a hunted house or something. Maybe a farm house. Who knew? Or, maybe just the house wasn't nothing at all. Not a farmhouse, or haunted house. But, maybe the haunted house feeling is coming from the atmosphere. Meaning, this place is not safe. She looked around. Whichever way, the house being way out here, away from the city, out of sight out of mind, isn't good. Lots of open land. Now, it can be used as a criminal place to bury dead bodies off at. But, after so long years of wear and tear, why wasn't it torn down? The place has been forgotten about.

Except by the criminals.

They're using this place for their own dirty deeds. Prostitution...human trafficking...drugs. And, no one knew?

The outside of the house...or whatever this place is, looked run down. But, that doesn't mean the inside of it is run down. The criminals kept it up. As Sam looked around, she notice one of the men checking her out. He looked like he'd like to buy her. Do what he wants with her. Hell, he may even be a criminal she helped put in jail at one time. Sam got fearful, and looked away. She looked the other way, wishing, hoping, praying Aiden is somewhere around here hiding in waiting. Sam closed her eyes. She wanted to cry. If he don't save them, then what? What happens to them? Sam don't even want to think about it.

Two or more men walked the women into the house. Once inside the house, it was not so run down as thought of outside. Inside was fancy. Light music playing. Big bright white lights shown bright in the big room they were walking them by. Sam tried to look inside the room. See what it is. But, she couldn't make out much. Just a white light, and a stage, maybe? The men walked the women on around a corner, and down into a basement. Sam looked around at other women here. All in just their underwear.

Or, no bra at all. One by one the men were taking them back upstairs and into the bright white room. Sam sat down on a rather uncomfortable chair. "Don't worry, beautiful," One man said, looking down at Sam, a nasty grin on his lips. Sam looked up at him, "you're not going to be sitting for long there." He laughed as he walked away. Back to stand in the corner by a door.

Sam felt fear go through her. God. What did the man mean by that? Did he mean they're going to be taking her into the big, white bright room soon? Or, that she maybe on her back on a bed? Or giving some man here a blowjob? Maybe they're taking some women out the back door that the man is standing in front of now. Under neath her long blonde hair, she looked at the men standing around the room. They were looking at the women sitting around here. Some of the women had their arms covering their bare breasts. Other women were crying. Other women sat silent. Sam can bet some of these men have had samples of the women. Sam closed her eyes. If they're going to rape her, she hopes they kill her first.

Where is Aiden?

Outside, crouched down, not to be seen by the thugs, Aiden made his way around the grounds of the place. Peeping around the corner of a wall, he looked to see an electric box on the other side of the wall. Holding his phone in his hand, he backed up around the wall, and looked at the man with dark, narrowed green eyes. The man stood, leaning against a stack of boxes with something in them, as he smoked a cigarette. Suddenly, something made a noise. Like dogs barking. "Huh?" Said the man, turning around to see what was going on. There were no dogs here. Not that he knew of anyways. So where was the barking noise coming from? 

The man walked closer to where the sound is coming from. But, he didn't see Aiden crouched down on the other side of the wall. Phone in hand. 

Waiting...

The man was just inches away from the electric box, when it suddenly exploded. Throwing the man into the air. The blow was so strong that it landed him some feet away. 

"What?" Said another man, looking around for something. Person. Anything as to why that electric box blew like that. He walked to it. Checking it out. "Looks like someone didn't maintain this correctly..." He looked over to see his buddy laying on the ground. "...The hell..." He isn't sure what happen to his buddy, but he was out. Or dead. He isn't sure which. But, something happened to his buddy. "Something's up..." He felt like someone is doing this. He began to turn around, to tell the other men to be on the lookout. As he did so, he let out a fearful breath, as Aiden came up to him. The man pointed his gun at Aiden, but Aiden was quick, and turned the man's gun on himself. Making the man pull his own trigger on himself. Right in the head. 

"One down..." Aiden looked at his phone. He could see where they are all standing at on his phone. There were about fifteen...well now fourteen more men to go through before he can reach the inside of the house, where the auction is being held. "...fourteen to go." Aiden just hopes he gets in there in time to save Sam. And, possibly Emily Walkens too. Aiden is sure she is here too.

After that guy is down, Aiden turned around to find another man walking around. Coming his way. Aiden didn't hesitant to take the guy down. As the man's back is turned at Aiden, Aiden ran up to him to grab him from behind. But, the man somehow heard Aiden sneaking up on him. He turned around, just in time to see Aiden grab the man's gun, so not to shoot Aiden first, and shot the man in the stomach. Once he was falling, Aiden made damn sure this fucker is dead. Aiden shot the man in the head. The man's lifeless body fell to the ground.

'...you do this, Aiden? You kill people! That's not you...'

In this line of work...this path he choose to do, it's going to happen to him or them.

Footsteps behind him...

Aiden turned around to just see a man running towards him. Gun in hand, and aiming it at Aiden. Aiden just stood there, and fired his gun. One shot. In the man's kneecap. The man fell to the ground. Withering in pain, "Ahh! He screamed out in pain. "You bastard." Aiden walked over to the man. One shot again. This time, in the man's head.

How many was it now? It don't matter. Aiden is getting pissed off now. And, Sam is minutes away from being on that stage and auctioned off. 

Aiden looked toward the house. He needs to get there fast. Four guards were standing at the doorway. With two more men on his right side. Three men on his left. Electric underground pipes, and lifts. With some steam pipes inbetween...This should be quick.

Sam watched as another man took a woman out the back door. Where does it lead to? What goes on back there? Sam is sure she don't really want to know. But, she has a bad feeling, she'll be finding out.

As she looked away from the back door, she caught Maxwell. He was talking to one of the other men, and looking at Sam. She lowered her eyes. They are talking about her. She knows they are. Maxwell is probably telling that man how she slept with him. And, how she'll sleep with him before tonight is over. Sam lean her head back on the wall, as she closed her eyes. Wishing now she'd not slept with Maxwell Leanch. What was she thinking to sleep with anyone? She thought by sleeping with him, she'd get a better job. Yeah, which she did get a better job. But, at what cost now? And, she can't believe she slept with Aiden Pearce! Nothing against that night with him...That night was awesome. Sam looked down at her short nails. Remembering how she ran them down his back. How good he felt. She tried to hold back a smile as she thought about that night with him. The vigilante. But, her smile faded. What has that night cost her? Or him? Sam is sure she's fucked up his life now even more then before. Not like his life wasn't already fucked when he lost his niece, Lena. And now, Clara. Which, at this time, Sam doesn't know about Clara yet. Now, he's the vigilante. Sam is sure she made his life more miserable now.

What is miserable for Aiden...it sure isn't the sex he had with Samantha Brooks. No! He didn't mind that at all. What's miserable for him is having to take out these fuckers to get to her! Another man hit the ground at Aiden's feet. The fuckers taking out Clara. Fucking Maurice. He should have walked away from this. Not come after Aiden Pearce. If they hadn't of come after him, Lena would still be alive. And, all this over a damn video.

But, now none of these fuckers is keeping him from saving Samantha. Another underground electric box blew. Throwing another man far off. Another got it with steam from a nearby pipe. Aiden snuck up on another dude, hitting the back of his legs, with the baton. The man dropped to his knees. Aiden straggled the man with his baton. Once the man is down, Aiden went after another man. All the while, time was getting shorter. Sam would soon be up on stage for auction.

A man ran in to the basement. He went to Maxwell, "Quinn isn't here yet." Maxwell let out a snort through his nose. "Where is he? Did you call him? He was invited to this!" The man shook his head at Maxwell, "I don't know, sir. I've tried to call him. He isn't answering his cell." 

"Fuck!" Cursed Maxwell. "Alright. Just keep this auction going. If he comes, he comes. If not..."

"Yes sir." Said back the man, leaving Maxwell. Maxwell isn't sure why Quinn isn't here... His eyes fell on Samantha. For some reason, he is looking at her. Sam felt a bit uncomfortable at his stare. She moved around on the seat. Something Maxwell is thinking...Pearce. Yes. Maxwell Leanch knows a bout Aiden Pearce, and him being the vigilante and all. Would he have anything to do with Quinn's disappearance? The TV sitting over in the corner may have the answer. A news report came on.

"...Derment "Lucky" Quinn is dead..."

Maxwell got his answer, as to why Quinn isn't at the auction. He looked away from the TV. His eyes moving to look at Sam. Maxwell is thinking Pearce may have had something to do with Quinn's death. And, if so, Pearce could be on his way here now. Pearce took out all the other human trafficking rings. This one slipped through his hands, because no one knew where the location is. But, Pearce may find out about this one, somehow, and come here to stop it. What could be so special about this human trafficking ring...Samantha Brooks? What she got in common with Pearce? Maxwell knows Sam has been talking to police about things. Maybe she's even talked to Pearce about some things too. 

He looked over at another man, "Get Samantha up on that stage soon." Maxwell whispered to the man looking at the man, as he nodded. "We may have company soon." Sam saw them talking. But she quickly turned away, so not to let them see her looking at them talking.

"Yes, sir." The man walked over to Samantha. She tried to get away from him, but he roughly grabbed her arm, and picked her up. "You won't be needing this..." The man took a small pocket knife, and cut off Sam's bra. Realizing this, she quickly covered herself up. The man stopped her, and grabbed her arm, a bit roughly, away from her breasts. "You don't hide nothing! Your going to go stand out there, and show what you've got. The goods to be sold off." He told her, forceable. Then he took her on out to the main room, but not before getting a glance at her breasts before she walked up on the stage. Sam stood there, embarrassed. Humiliated. Like, this is it. She's either going to be sold off, and killed. Or killed if not sold off.

Outside, Aiden heard the TV news too. "Damnit!" He knows this isn't good that Maxwell knows Quinn is dead. He knows they'll kill Sam if they think he's coming...or is already here in this case. Aiden has to get inside the house before Sam is gone forever. Aiden heard noise coming from his left. He turned and saw a man standing beside a car. Aiden ran to the man, and hopped up, and slide over the front hood of the car, kicking the man to the ground. Once the man was down, Aiden killed him, execution style. Once the man is dead, Aiden ran to the house, and took out a door guard. 

Once inside the house, Aiden has to find Samantha. Or lose her forever too.

Just like Lena... Just like Clara... But, damnit! Not this time. Aiden is not losing Samantha too.

>p>As Sam stood up on the stage, she looked nervously out at the crowd of men. Trying not to think of them here to buy anyone...No. She couldn't think of that. They were here to buy the girls up here on stage. But, fear of the thought of being sold off is going through her mind. Why are they wanting to sale her off for? Tears wanted to sting her eyes. But, the man who had forced her out here is standing over by the door way. The one man who had brought her out from the basement. Watching her. Only her. Sam nervously swallowed as she turned her eyes away from him. Maybe he is thinking of buying her. He has that look about him that says, 'you'll do what I want you to do.'

Fear went through Sam. She was trying not to show it, but it's there. Her heart pounded. The fear of what that man may want to do to her is scaring her out of her mind. She closed her eyes. Trying to breath. Deep soft breaths. But, when she open her eyes again, fear went through her again. Right now, reality is not a good thing.

Sam looked back out into the sea of men. Hoping Aiden is hidden someplace, coming to help her from here...As she looked around at the other women standing up here with her, she saw, "Emily?" Sam softly spoke out loud. She looked around, but no one heard her. She looked back at the young woman. Twenty one... Shoulder length brown hair...Brown eyes...Slender. The woman looked like pictures Sam has seen of Emily Walkens. It is her! Sam can tell it's her. Sam recognized her from the pictures the court gave to her. And, the pictures Emily's mother, Debbie gave her. Sam was looking at the pictures at home....before she went to get coffee at the coffee shop. The first time she met Aiden. But, she left the pictures home. She didn't want to get them stained of coffee.

Sam lowered her head. "My God." She whispered to herself. "This is where they kidnapped Emily too. They brought her here to auction her off." As Sam looked up, she saw another woman she knew. Standing just a few feet from her. A co-worker. "Tina?!" Tina was looking nervously around too. But, she didn't see Samantha standing just two women away from her. Long blonde hair...Blue eyes...Nice figure...Slender...Tall... Ivory skin tone. "So, this is what happen to Tina too?" When Sam was at the Club that night with Tess and Beth, Jimmy, the loud mouth, said he didn't know where Tina is. That she is missing. Sam nervously swallowed. Now Sam knows where Tina is at too.

They're here to be auctioned off.

Oh my God!

Aiden snuck around the shadows. No one is noticing him, as they're all looking up at the stage. No man is looking around. Not with a stage full of half naked women. As he stayed hidden in shadows, he tried to look up on the stage for Sam. He dead stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Far right. Close to the end of the stage. She was on the stage. Which, Aiden thought was pretty fast. Which means...they know Aiden is here. From what he saw in the basement, by way of the cameras, there were a lot of women in there. Long before Sam got there. Maxwell must have went on and sent Samantha out, hoping to sale her before Aiden gets here. But, Maxwell is fearing Aiden is already here, to save Sam. And, they can't have Sam saved. Not if they want to keep Alex in jail. Doing the time he didn't commit.

They commited the crime. They kidnapped Emily Walkens. Joshua Travis Kemptin is innocent. He was set up by Maxwell Leanch to take the fall for Emily's disappearance. Hoping to throw police off his trail, Maxwell let Joshua take the blame for his crime. Of course, with Joshua's criminal record history as bad as it is, the police took Josh in. They had believed Maxwell's lies, that Josh had kidnapped, or killed Emily. It worked out perfectly! No one knew what really happen to Emily. No one knew about Maxwell's human trafficking ring. It slipped through the police's fingers...

But, then there's Aiden Pearce.

The man who can find a needle in a haystack.

The man who's going to fuck this party up!

Aiden watched as one woman was bought. Then another one. Another one. Another. Till they were close to Sam. Sam watched Emily get bought, and taken off someplace. So was her co-worker, Tina. Next is Sam. Sam swallowed as she knows she is next. In fear, Aiden watched them take Sam off the stage. Either she had been bought, or they were taking her someplace to kill her. Aiden's got to find her fast. Or, it's the end. Again...

...Maurice firing the gun...blowing out the left front tire...Aiden losing control of the car...The car flipping...Lena...

The gunmen at the cemetery...They're shooting Clara...Dead.

This time is not going to end in death.


	12. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a back room, Sam's buyer's escort wants a piece of her too.
> 
> Aiden to the rescue! To save Sam, her co-worker, Tina, and Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter. I was really upset when I first had written it.  
I hope it came out ok.

A man took Samantha back to a small room. But, not before he checked her out a bit before he left her alone. He locked the door, and turned around to look at Sam as she is backing away from him. But, soon, the man had her up against the wall. Sam felt afraid. Humiliated. Embarrassed. She is half naked, standing here in front of a man she don't know. Usually, she is naked around a man she knows, and wants. But, not this time. The man cornered her up against the wall. Both his arms out stretch on both sides of her. Making sure she can't escape. Sam looked at the man. Fear swelled up inside her. She did not like the smirk on his lips. Or the lust in his eyes. He was looking her up and down. Sam wanted to hide herself, but the man put his right hand on her left arm. Holding her arm down so she can't hide herself from him. 

The man looked down at her breasts. A small shake of his head, "Damn how I'd love to savor those beautiful breasts." He wanted to touch them. He raised his hand up to do so, but with her free hand, Sam knocked his hand away from her. The man lowered his brow at her in anger, but a bit of impression on his face. "I like feisty women." The man said back, now smiling. He held her up against the wall with his hands on her wrist. Sam let out a gasp. His grip is tight, and hurting her. She tried to get her wrist free from his grip, but he was too strong to escape from. Sam swallowed, looking back into the man's eyes. Nothing was there. No life. Feelings. Nothing. His eyes were empty looking. Like he didn't care about anything in the world. He didn't care about no one. 

Sam's heart pounded. She felt like she wanted to pass out. Fear is gripping her tightly. Fear of being raped. Fucked to death. Left for dead. Sam guess this is how it's going to end? Her life. Death by sex. Sam closed her eyes. Hopefully he'll kill her. Just kill her now. The man lean his head down to her neck and lightly kissed her. Stopping a bit to take in her delicious smell. Clean. Fresh. Nice smelling perfume. Leaning closer to her, Sam could feel the hard lump in his pants. Sam's breathing stopped. Fear was almost shutting down her body. She couldn't move. Talk. Scream. Nothing. But, her mind is still working. Screaming for Aiden to come save her. But, maybe he has given up. Maybe their little rendezvous made him change his mind about saving her life. She did have sex with him. But, she didn't leave him...Like she's done other men. But, this one is different. When did difference matter to her? Never. Till now. Till she met Aiden Pearce. Meeting him changed her outlook of men.

The man kissed her neck. Down past her collarbone to the top of her breasts. Then he stopped. He raised his head up, and Sam looked at him. She wondered what he's going to do next. Fuck her? Which, the man would love to do, but, she is taken. Bought. If he messes too much with her, Dylan, the man who bought her, will kill him for touching his merchandise. The man looked her in her pretty brown eyes, "I'd love to fuck you," He said, as Sam let out a breath of fear. The man looked her up and down. "But, Dylan would kill me. He's the man who bought you. Hmm, maybe he'd be willing to share you with me." His face lit up a bit. "Yeah! Maybe Dylan and I can take turns with you." The man dropped his hands from her sides, and turn to leave the room. All the while laughing. He open the door, and went out of the room. Sam held her wrists, as they hurt due to the man holding them. She went to the door. Hoping to open the door, she tried the doornob. But, no such luck. She lean up against the door, and held her face in her hands. She began to cry.

Sam can't get out of here. She don't know where Emily, and Tina have been taken too. If they were even still here or not. Dead or alive. If Aiden is even still going to save them. If he don't save her, for her having sex with him the other night, she can understand. But, if he'll just save Emily and her co-worker, Tina, Sam will be good with that. Aiden now knows her background. He knows she's been with a few other men, and has left them naked on the floor. Aiden is the only one of them she didn't leave naked on the floor, and an empty bank account.

The thought of being taken away forever scares her. Maybe to somewhere she don't know of. She'll never see her friends again.

Aiden is very aware of Samantha's background. After hacking into her files online, Aiden now knows all about her past. He did wonder why she didn't leave him the next morning. Naked on the floor. Empty bank account. Aiden realizes that he must be someone special to her. That Sam likes him. And, that's as far as she wants to take the relationship. Just being friends with him is enough for her. Which, is fine with Aiden. He knows she's been hurt before by a boyfriend. He saw that on her files. But, Sam's past isn't going to stop him from helping her, and the other girls escape from this hell hole.

Retracking his baton, he looked down to a man's body he just laid out. "I've got to find the girls quick. It won't be long till someone spots this guy I knocked out soon." Staying low still in the shadows, Aiden followed the direction that man took Sam in. Once in a back hallway, there were lines of doors. On either side of the building. Doors lined the way. All the way to the end of the hallway. He notice a sign read "EXIT" in big red light. Aiden is guessing this is where they either can sample the women, or just have sex with them here. Then do whatever with them later on. Some women go on with their buyers to where ever. And, never come back. By midnight tonight, Aiden is going to shut this whole damn business down. 

Looking around, and listening for men who may be bringing women back here for sex, he saw cameras around. Hacking into them, he hopes to find Samantha. It didn't take long to find her heat source. In a room to herself, Sam sat. It looked like from the camera, she is sitting on the floor. Aiden furrowed his brow. If Samantha, or Emily is hurt, he is going to blow this whole damn place up with the men still inside it! 

On the far side of the room, Samantha did sit on the floor. Her face in her hands, Crying. Feeling like this is it. She knows she's going to die here. Figured after what she and Aiden did that night, he isn't going to come save her. Why save a bitch?! Someone who can have sex with him and leave the next morning. That night was not meant to be a one-night stand. And, she didn't leave him.

She didn't leave him...

Having sex with Aiden is not what she had planed. But, she never wanted to hurt him. Or, take advantage of him, or their friendship. That night just happen. It's a night she won't forget. A good night with him she'd like to have again...

...But...

The door to her room, slowly began to open. Sam looked up, hoping, praying it's Aiden. Some how, hoping it's Aiden. But, no. It was her buyer, Dylan. A fifty year old man, in a business suit, with pepper and salt color hair, who owns his own sex slave trade somewhere else. But, he is working with this one for the time being. If this sex slave business ends up failing, or crashing, or gets found out by police, then Dylan's days of human trafficking are over! 

"Ah, so your my merchandise..." He said, smiling. Liking what he sees. He closed the door behind him. Locking it shut. He doesn't want Sam to escape. "I didn't think you'd be so beautiful!" He laughed a sick laugh. Sam got up off the floor. 

Still crying, and begging him, "No. Please." But her pleas are falling on deaf ears. All he is seeing is something to have sex with. Or sale off. But, at this point, Dylan is having second thoughts. He has come to see how beautiful Sam is...Which means, he may keep her for himself. 

"You're going to be hard to sale off," He walked closer to her. Sam lean herself flat up against the wall. No where to run. "You're so beautiful. They didn't tell me how gorgeous you are." He came up to her, and lay his hand on her cheek. Sam froze. Her pretty brown eyes full of fear. She breath out in staggered breaths. Her body numb. So, is this what death feels like? The man looked down at her half naked form. "Nice." He gave a little chuckle. "Martian and I will have fun with you." Sam felt her body want to give out. Was Martian the other man? The one that was just here, touching her? Was that man Martian? He and Dylan have decided to share her?! Sam's eyes fluttered. She could feel faint.

Then the door slowly open again. Sam figures it's Martian coming to play too. Sam closed her eyes. She don't think she can watch this unfold. Watch what they're going to do to her.

But, she heard choking...

The sound of struggling.

Were the two men in a fight? Maybe Dylan had changed his mind about sharing Sam with Martian?

Then, the sound of air escaping from human lips. Like they were passing out or something. Still fearful of what's going on, Sam covered her face. Maybe the two men were killing each other over who gets her first. Or, maybe Martian is trying to buy her.

Then, there was silence.

No sound of nothing.

Sam was too afraid to open her eyes to see what happen. What if they were dead? What if Dylan had killed Martian? Right in front of her! Because he decided to buy her from Dylan.

Sam has seen enough death in her life to last her a lifetime. Her body shook. Trembling. Not from cold. No. Fear! What if the men were dead. What if they are going to kill her!

Sam let out a sob behind her hands. She don't want to die. Or see the two men dead before her. She just wants out of here! Go home. See her friends...

See Aiden Pearce again. If only for a second. She would settle for that much of him. But, would he want to see her again? Especially after having sex with him that night. Well, she didn't just want a quick time with him. No. It was much more then a one night stand with him...to her.

The silence in the room is worrying her. Nothing was going on. The men weren't talking. Or moving around. What was going on here? She needed to find out. Hopefully, the two men left the room. They decided she isn't worth it. Or, what?

Peeping out from in between her fingers, to see what's going on, and fearing the worse. But, standing there, in front of her, pushing closed his baton is Aiden. His mask covering half his face. But, it's him. Sam knows him now, as the vigilante.

He did come for her!

"Aiden!" Sam cried, as she went to him. She threw her arms around him. So thankful to see him. Again. Her legs were shaking, and weak from all the standing and fear of being killed. She couldn't stand on them anymore. Her legs gave out on her, and she began to fall to the floor. Aiden, hugging her back, went down with her. He let her cry on his shoulder for a bit. He ran his hand down her shoulder length blonde hair. 

"It's okay. I'm here now. And, I'm going to get you out of here."

Sam didn't think Aiden would come save her, "I didn't think you'd come."

Aiden lowered an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I come?"

Sam broke off the hug, and looked at Aiden. Those green eyes were good to see again. After they had sex...it wasn't just a quick screw. It meant something to Samantha. But, does Aiden know that? The sex with him meant something to her. Sex with Aiden wasn't like sex with Maxwell. Not feeling right. Or good. It didn't mean anything to either Maxwell or to her. No feelings at all between them. It was just like she and Maxwell did just fuck, and that was it. But, with Aiden, there were some feelings in the sex. It felt right. Meaningful. Not just a quicky in the back of a car, kind of sex. Oh, no! There was definitely some feelings. Just the way Aiden touched her was not just touching, and feeling her. No. It was more then just a touch. There were feelings in his touch... His kissing.

But, after them having sex, Sam didn't think he'd want to see her again. "After... I... We..." Sam swallowed. She couldn't say the word, sex. They had sex. Sex was not suppose to happen that night between them...but it did.

Aiden thinks he knows what she's trying to say. He just smiled, "It's okay." That night is not worrying him. Not that he didn't like it. But, It happen. Maybe it wasn't suppose to happen...but it did happen. Aiden don't think he'll forget it none too soon. "Do you know where Emily is?" Aiden is sure she's here too.

"No. I don't. I don't know what room they took her in. Or, if she's even still here." Said back Sam, thinking. Fearing Emily may be gone by now.

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll find her." He helped Sam up to her feet. 

"And, my co-worker, Tina. Tina Mercuier."

"Okay. I'll find her too. I promise. Do you have anything to put on?" Aiden asked, seeing she is just in her panties. But, what caught his eyes the most is the bruising on her body. 

"No." Sam said back, covering herself. "That bastard that brought me here, cut off my bra."

"What happen there? And, there?" Aiden asked, pointing to places on her body.

Sam looked down at to what he is talking about. She could make out some bruising, from where the men touched her. She didn't know she is bruised. But, she should have known. The men here are not nice. "The men were a bit rough handling me." She wiped tears away. Now that Aiden had brought the bruises to her attention, she sure feels them now!

Now, feeling more pissed off then he already was, Aiden knows where he's going to stick his baton when he gets a hold of those men...Up their asses! Or stick a gun up their asses. They better pray he don't get a hold of them. Shit will really hit the fan!

"Sorry." Damnit. He should have been in here sooner. "You okay" He asked her. 

"I'm okay." The bruising hurts a bit. But, she don't want to worry Aiden anymore then he already is.

Aiden knows she can't be too okay. Those bruises look like they hurt. And, he's seen bruising before... Cuts...Wounds...Gutshots... He needs to get her out of here before the men can do anything else to her. "Listen, there's a black Charger out back here," He thumbed back in the direction of the back lot, where his car is. "I don't have anything for you to put on, so, just get in the car, and keep low." He told her as she nodded. "When I find the other two girls, I'll send them out to the car too." Sam nodded.

Reaching underneath his coat he pulled out something, "Take this," Aiden handed Sam a gun. She may need it between here and when she gets outside. Aiden knows there are more guards outside in the back lot. Sam looked at the gun as she took it from him. "you'll need it." He added, hoping she's not afraid to use it. It had been a long time since Nikki, his sister had held a gun. She and their dad would go hunting for rabbits. Not men trying to hurt them.

"...but those were rabbits..."

Nikki had shot a man coming into the room they had her in. "I shot him... Aiden... Oh. God. I shot him..."

"You kill people, Aiden... That's not you..."

Shooting has become a second nature to Aiden now.

And, same for Sam. Samantha grew up with guns. So, she knows how to use one. She's had to use them lots of times once she got older. Her father was a Mob boss in New York. Once they had moved to Chicago, Sam and her father thought they were in the clear of the mob gang wars... Not by a long shot. The rival mob boss had followed them to Chicago, too.

"I can handle a gun." This will be like old times. Sam remembered times with her father back in New York. Sam looked up from the gun in her hands to Aiden. The look on her face was not fearful. Nothing like the fear on Nikki's face when she held the gun from off the creates, he told her to pick up. Aiden had watched Nikki from the camera on the wall in the room. No. The look on Samantha's face... It was downright terrifying to Aiden. She almost looked like a half naked Harley Quinn with a gun! Like a scene out of a Batman comic book. Which, Aiden isn't sure if he likes this look of her.

Who has Samantha killed? Aiden cleared his throat, and tried to stop the vision in his head, "There's an exit sign down the hallway here." He pointed out the door, and to the right. "It's unlocked. I unlocked it with my phone." He got out his phone, as Sam just looked at him in awe. This was weird, but cool all at the same time. How did he learn to hack? "When I'm done here," Aiden continued, looking back up at Sam from his phone. "I'll come out to the car." Sam nodded.

Aiden walked to the door to leave, but Sam stopped him. Cornering Aiden up against the wall. Not sure what is going on here... Was she feeling intimidating now holding a gun? Aiden is usually the one who is intimidating to others. With a confused look, he looked at her. Without anyone here to see, and no cameras in the room, Sam quickly pulled down Aiden's mask to kiss his lips. It caught Aiden by surprise. Sam is getting bold with him! And, she's holding a gun now too. But, she did feel a bit bolder with him now. Maybe it was the gun making her feel that way. Maybe the gun is helping her talk to him. Who knew?

But, as Aiden recalls in his mind, the night they had sex, she wasn't shy once he got her to her bed!

She smirked as she looked into his green eyes. Those same green eyes she could never look into. But, now, she could look at them. She pulled back up his mask, and went out the door. Aiden stood there for a bit. Impressed at how bold she was with him. It was the gun talking. Aiden is sure of it. Even though the kiss was quick, and good, it felt meaningful. And, she was careful. Besides Maxwell knowing who the vigilante is, none of the other thugs know who he is.

But, just the same, Aiden is thankful there were no cameras in the room. Just outside above the rooms on the walls. 

But, now that fun is over...Hell is about to break loose.


	13. Missing In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aiden saves all the women from the human trafficking ring, run by Maxwell Leanch, Aiden himself comes up missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing stories is fun. Writing characters out of mishaps is a mind thinker.

Once out of the room, Samantha went one way heading for the exit door, and Aiden went the other way to find Tina and Emily. And, hoping he isn't too late to find them. Hoping their buyers haven't left yet with them. But, since Sam was still here, the other two girls should be here too. Sam and Aiden looked back at each other as they went their separate ways. Hoping to see him again. Sam hopes Aiden don't get himself killed or badly hurt or something. Aiden is hoping Sam can make it out of here alive! Before anyone finds her missing. But, Aiden has faith in Sam. He knows she can get out of here alive. He sees the determination in her eyes now. 

Before, when he first met her at the coffee shop, Sam seemed lost. Afraid. And, not sure of him. Or men. But, once she met AIden, she now seems more alive. More ambitious. Aiden can bet that that case about Alex...or rather Joshua, had Sam so torn up that she couldn't focus on anything else. Now that Aiden has come to her rescue and given her proof that Josh didn't kidnap Emily, or kill her, Sam has a better out look on life now. Sam never thought that the case with Josh would end. Never did she think she'd get the evidence to prove him innocent. 

And, probably the sex with Aiden helped her out too. Which was way better sex then with Maxwell Leanch. Having sex with him was a big mistake.

Sam watched Aiden round the corner, and was out of sight. Sam looked forward at the red exit sign before her. There are rows of doors on either side of her. And, at the very end of the rows, there is one long hallway that crosses the door to the exit sign. Sam can hide inbetween here and there. There are outcuts in the walls she can hide in. Sam knows there are more men down that last hallway. She looked down at her still half naked self. Just in her panties. She wishes she can cover herself up. But, Martian, the man who handed her off to Dylan, who bought her, cut off her bra. And, with no other clothes to put on...well, here she is! After this is over, she is definitely getting clothes on! With gun in hand, that Aiden gave to her, she's as ready as she'll ever be to face these men. Which, facing hitmen is nothing new to her. This will be just like old times with her father.

As he rounded the corner, crouched down by the wall, Aiden stopped. He knows Sam can get herself out of this, and get to the car. Without anything to protect her from gun fire, she has nothing on. Just a pair of panties. But, Aiden has read on her profile that she's has taken out criminals bare assed before. It's been a long time ago, though. But, Aiden is sure she can still take them out.

Aiden heard a noise before him. He looked up, and peeped around the wall. There were four men standing in the hallway. Underground transformers will take them out. And, the best way to make sure Sam escapes is to cause a Blackout. But, first, to free the girls in the rooms. With a flick of his phone, he can unlock those doors. And, the women will be free. 

Sam looked down the hallway as she stood at the mouth of it. Two men were walking the other way down the hallway. She looked down the other hall way. Two men were walking away from where she stood. Going the other way as well. Sam looked down at the gun Aiden had given to her. It has a silencer on it. Quick, and silently she hit the two men down in the hallway closes to her. Then she crossed over to the mouth of the other hallway, and took the two men out as well. 

Sam went to the exit door, and slightly open it. Outside were two more men. Sam came up behind the one man closes to her, and shot him in the back of the head. Then she went to find the other man. He had stopped around the corner of the wall to take a smoke. Sam hide the gun behind her as she sexy walked up to him. "Hey." The man turned to look at her. Surprised she is out of her room. "You shouldn't be out here! You should be in there," he pointed, "with your buyer." Sam walked up to him. "I don't have a buyer." She pouted. " I didn't get bought. Hey!" She smiled, "maybe I could go home with you tonight?" Said Sam running her hand down his armor. The man smiled. "Ya think so?" He would surely like to take her home with him. He didn't have anyone anyways. Sam smiled, and nodded her head, "Yeah..." Agreed Sam, waiting for him to let down his guard, so she can shoot him. Finally the man let down his guard. Letting his gun drop down to the ground. He began to put his arms around Sam, looking at her breasts, as Sam suddenly shot him in the back of the head. Her smile dropped, "Not a chance in hell!"

Then she heard the doors unlocking inside. Sam ran back to the exit door, and looked inside. All the doors to all the rooms were now open! All the women could leave now. Sam knows Aiden had open the doors with his phone. He explained to her he would do that. 

"What the fuck?" She heard a man say in a room next to where she is standing. He walked to the door, and peeped out, only to be met by Sam's gun. She pulled the trigger, blowing the man's brains out all over the wall beside him. Sam went to the open door, and looked in on a scared woman. She wasn't Tina, or Emily though. But, none the less, the woman is free. She was shaking, as she looked at Sam. 

"Come on, honey. It's okay. Run to the exit here." Sam pointed to the exit door, as the woman came slowly to her. The woman turned to look at Sam. Tears in her eyes. "You're free now, hon! Go!" The woman laughed with joy and she ran to the door, and pushed it open. More men came out of the rooms. Three of them went down in a puddle of blood, as Sam had taken them out. More women were free. Sam looked up at the lights. She knows Aiden is going to make a Blackout soon, to finish off the rest of the men. A lot of women back here are free now. Two more men went down, thanks to Sam. More women ran out the door.

The freed women were meeting down at the end of the dirt road. "Does anyone have a phone?" Asked one woman, as they stood shivering in the night cold. They covered themselves up with their arms from the cold. "We need to call the police."

"I still have mine." A woman said, coming forward. "The man who had me, forgot to take my phone." She looked down at her phone, and called the police.

"Chicago Police Department."

"Send police quick. There is a human trafficking ring going on here."

"Where?"

The woman looked around, not knowing where to say they are at. All she knows is it's far from the city limits. "I don't know where we are. I just know I can see the city skyscrapers from here. We're may be North of the city?" The woman really isn't sure.

"Okay. Stay on the line. We'll find you."

Aiden heard police chatter on his phone. He knows someone here called the police. He isn't sure who still has a phone. He knows Sam don't have her phone. The men took it from her. So, who ended up calling the police? 

Anyways, it doesn't matter. Time to get this party started...with some underground transformers...And, a nice Blackout to finish up on, Aiden will be out of here soon!

Two men stood on the cover to the underground transformers...that suddenly blew them away.

"What?" Another man said coming to see what had happen. He walked to where the bodies of his partners are. "Oh shit! Someone's here-" He turned to say, but Aiden kicked him to the floor, and killed him, execution style. Then he went to find another man, taking him out with his baton. The rest of the fuckers, Aiden took out while he caused a Blackout.

Sam looked around, as the place went dark. She helped some last few women out. Then she ran to Aiden's car. But, before she made it across the parking lot, Maxwell Leanch stopped her. 

"Samantha!" He said smiling. Arms wide open, to show he don't have a gun. But, Sam knows better then that. He has to have a gun on him. He's just waiting to use it as a surprise to kill her. Which, she isn't going to let him do that to her. She pointed her gun at him. He gave her a pouty look. "Now, is that anyway to do your favorite guy? You're going to shoot me? Really? After all I've done for you! Took you out to lunch/dinner. Spent money on you. I bought you nice things. I gave you everything! Killing me is how you're going to repay me?" 

Sam was slowly letting down her guard on him. He can see she is still weak for him. Maxwell began to slowly walk over to her. Sam froze up. Letting down her gun. "That's a good girl." Maxwell said back, knowing he's got her. He glanced around for Aiden. He knows the bitch is here. All the while, slipping his hand behind his back to get his gun out from the back of his jeans. Sam saw his arm move behind to his back. She raised up her gun to him. "Damnit, Sam. You haven't changed, have you?" He thought he had her. But, he don't. "Where's Pearce? He here too?" Maxwell asked, as he still is reaching for his gun. He's going to kill Sam first. Then when he finds Aiden, he's going to kill him too. Which, Sam knows Maxwell is going to kill Aiden and herself. She is not letting that happen. Holding her breath, and her aim, at his head, Sam pulled the trigger, just as Maxwell got out his gun to shoot her. But, it was too late. Sam shot him in the head. Once he was dead, Sam ran on to Aiden's car. Sam got into the back seat. Closed the door, and closed her eyes, as she lean on the door. Hoping to get out of here soon. 

Aiden had taken out the rest of Maxwell's men, just as the lights began to come back on. In the process he found Emily Walkens and Sam's co-worker, Tina Mercuier. Hiding his gun, so not to scare them, and his phone in his other hand, Aiden motioned for them to come on out of the room. But, they were too afraid of him. Afraid he was one of the men here. "It's okay, ladies. I'm here to help you out of here." Aiden spoke softly. Not rough, and mean like the men who had been with them spoke to them. Aiden heard police sirens coming this way. He needs to get out of here! Quick. If the police see him here, they won't throw him in jail now. No! This time they'll just kill him on sight! Not because they think he's with the human trafficking ring. No! Because he has become a pain in their ass now! Big ass vigilante. He turned his head back to the women, "I promise I'm here to help you two out of here. I know your friend, Samantha Brooks." Both women lit up. 

"You know Sam?"

"Yes. I know her. In fact, she is waiting outside in my car to escape here as well." He explained, hoping to sooth them. And, hoping that if he knows Sam, then he's okay to go with. The two women looked at one another, then at him. They walked to him, "That's it. Come on." He told them as they came to the door where he stood. "Run outside," He pointed to the exit door. "You'll see a black Charger. Samantha will be in the back seat." The two women ran to the door. "I'll be there soon." Aiden looked around. No one seemed to be left here to fight. Which is good. He wants to get Sam and her friends home safe. He began to walk to the door, as something hit him, knocking Aiden to the floor. His gun and phone landing on the floor, a few feet away from him. He groan a bit in pain as he looked around. Wondering what the hell had hit him. Maxwell? But, Aiden don't know Maxwell is dead now, thanks to Sam.

"Ah! Aiden Pearce." Was all Aiden heard, as he looked around for the voice. But, no one was there. Is he hallucinating. Aiden blinked. He really needs to stay off those Digital Trips.

Aiden looked before him, and saw two black booted feet standing where his gun and phone is laying on the floor. He followed the feet up to body armor. A lot of body armor covering a man. Probably one of the last men of Maxwell's. One that got away from Aiden earlier. The armored man, held a big ass gun in his hands. Pointing it right down at Aiden. Who was this guy? He knows Aiden's name? Well, guess Aiden's never going to get to know who this guy is. Aiden's world is about to be closed. 

The boot of the armor man stood hovering over Aiden's phone. If he crushes that phone, its all over. Aiden looked at the phone, wondering how the hell to reach it. Then he noticed something flashing a few feet behind the armored man. 

"What about, this time, you die?!"

Blackout.

The lights in the place went out again. 

Outside, Sam saw Tina and Emily running to the car. She got out to greet them, and hug them, just as half the building blew up. The girls turned around to see a huge fire engulf the building. Sam looked around outside. Someone is missing...

"Aiden?"

Suddenly the police lights could be seen coming up the dirt road. Not wanting to be asked questions about Pearce, Sam turned to the girls, "Get in the car." She said, running to the car.

"But the police are here." Tina said, pointing. Not understanding why Sam is wanting to run away.

"Shouldn't we talk to them?" Asked Emily. 

"I can't talk to them. Not now." Sam got into the car, and started it up. With Aiden gone, there was no hope anymore now. Sam drove off. Out a back way of the parking lot. Once she was away from the place, she pulled over and cried. Aiden is gone?! Now what? But, Aiden can't be dead. How? All this time. He's been the vigilante. Now he gets killed! How? God. This can't be happening. It just can't be.


	14. Pearce Is Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden Pearce, the vigilante is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still coming along.

Once Samantha is home, she put on some clothes. But first, she caught herself in the mirror. Sam can see the bruises on her body Aiden had talked about when he rescued her from the human trafficking ring. At the time, she only had on panties. The bruises were black and blue. Laying her finger on one, it was sore and warm to the touch. The same places Aiden had touched her before the bruising. When they had sex. Madelove. Sam pulled on her clothes. Some PJ's. She closed her eyes. It felt good to have clothes on again. After being half naked for five or so hours at the auction Maxwell Leanch was hosting. And, it was also missing Aiden's touch.

Maxwell Leanch. Selling women. Sam couldn't believe he was doing something like that. She had dated the son of a bitch. How long had he been doing this? Selling women? Before Sam dated him? Probably. Sam went out on dates with him. She even slept with him. This is how he repays her? Trying to sale her away. To get rid of her! But, why was he trying to get rid of her for? Was it over the Joshua Travis Kemptain case, aka, Alex Kramer. Sam thinks so. Whoever had set Josh up to take the fall for Emily's disappearance had it set up to get Samantha out of the way. They knew, somehow, Sam would find out the truth about Josh. Find out that he had nothing to do with Emily's disappearance. That's why someone had sent her to be in the auction. To sale her off. Get rid of her. With Sam out of the way, Josh would be going to jail over something he didn't do.

Sam sat down in her computer chair, going through papers she had printed out. Papers Aiden Pearce had gotten for her to prove Josh innocent. Aiden had given her the information on her phone. She had printed them out at the court house this morning. Just as soon as she got home, she had the information printed out. It was five pages long. And, it read out all the proof that Josh is innocent of any wrong doing against Emily Walkens. There were writings and camera images showing Josh wasn't there to kidnap Emily and take her away in a brown or black van. Aiden had explained to Sam, that the van was actually black. The way it was painted was to make it look like two different colors. He told her he had seen the van in person. But, he hated to tell her that when he first saw the van she was in it too. To be taken away to the auction. When Sam takes this evidence in court with her tomorrow to the hearing Josh will be free.

But, what ever happen to Aiden Pearce? When he was taking out the human trafficking ring, Sam was in, Emily and Tina was in too... Does Aiden know how grateful Sam and the other two women are for him helping them escape. ...After the building had blown up, Aiden was nowhere to be seen. Sam has tried calling him. But, that went nowhere. Sam just got to hear his outgoing, 'Chances are you dialed this number by mistake. If so, hang up now. If you're trying to find me, you're not going to, so hang up now. There won't be a peep.' Interesting. Sam needs that for her phone. Especially when she don't want bothered by Beth, her co-worker. The one that always wants to go out drinking and getting laid.

No one has seen Aiden now for a couple of days. Sam really can't see him getting himself killed. But, after not being in the spotlight for a few days now, going on a week, it's beginning to look like that maybe he's dead....

Sam's phone rang, making her jump a bit. She fished it out of her small purse pocket and hoping it's Aiden, she looked at the screen. But, no. It wasn't Aiden calling. It was Walker. The cop who had been working the case of Aiden Pearce. Trying to find him, when he was around to be found...sort of. The night Aiden saved her from two criminals, he disappeared good. Aiden was gone by the time the police showed up.

Digital Ghost.

Maybe this time, he just disappeared. Aiden is a digital shadow. He's good at disappearing.

But, what if not?

What if this time, Aiden really is dead?...

Sam's phone rang again, and again till she answered it. Walker is not quitting till she answers her phone. Letting out a sigh, and wishing it is Aiden, Sam answered her phone, "Hello, Walker." Sam's voice was flat. Nothing to it. Not even a smile. And, usually when Walker calls she does have a smile.

"Hey, Samantha!" Walker said back, trying to sound happy, because he can tell Sam isn't happy. He hated to ask her some questions about Pearce, but she is the one who seems to know a lot about him now. "Pearce has been missing for quite some time now, hasn't he?" Sam rolled her eyes. She knew Walker'd be asking her about Aiden. The police seem to think she knows where he is, and whatever. "You were the last one to see him at the auction. He saved you, and two other women?..." Who told Walker this? Sam is guessing, Tina and Emily told the police about the Vigilante helping them escape that night of the auction. Sam had done left by the time the police had shown up. After the building had blown up, Sam couldn't be there anymore. She didn't want to talk to Walker about Pearce. Or be there if they were to find his dead body laying under the debris. 

But, Sam has a feeling, there was no body found. Why else would Walker be calling her? Looks like if they've found Pearce's body in the debris, Walker wouldn't be calling Sam, trying to find out where Pearce is hiding out now. 

"I don't know where the son of a bitch is..." Sam caught how angry she said that. And how bad it sounded. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Taking in deep breaths. 

"Okaayy, Sam." Walker said back, knowing he hit a nerve in her, that now has been damaged. Walker is guessing Pearce left her without a warning too. Walker guess he better not ask about phone calls Aiden may have made to Sam, cause Walker gets the feeling, there have been no call attempts to her from Pearce. "Sorry. We're just trying to figure out where Pearce is. You seem to been the closes one to him. The one person he can trust."

Sam clinched her fist, "You guys should be happy now. No one has seen Aiden in a long time now. For all any of us know, he could be dead now! You fuckers should be happy!..." As Sam realized she is getting upset, she let out a breath, and pinched the bridge of her nose again. Walker went silent. He is beginning to think that there may have been more to Samantha and Pearce then he knows about. Walker isn't sure what has made Sam and Pearce such good friends. But, something has Sam rallied up. That is for sure.

"Sam. Calm down." Walker said back, sounding calm."I'm not bonding you over Pearce." Sam rolled her eyes. Sure he's not. "And, anyways," Walker continued, "No one is going to throw Pearce in jail. He saved you, and your friends lives..."

Sam let out a laugh. She knows better then that one. Ever since Aiden became the vigilante the police have been dying to put him in jail...Or, the electric chair. "Sure you won't." Sam spoke low. Walker almost didn't hear what she said. "Look, Walker. I don't know where he is." Sam broke in, so Walker couldn't talk. But, Walker broke in anyways, "Look, Sam." He now sounded more forceful. Serious. "If you're hiding Pearce, or know where he is, you could go to jail for withholding information about a dangerous criminal." Walker explained. Sam knows what the news said about Pearce. If anyone knows his whereabouts is suppose to come forward and give the police the information. If not, the person or person (s) can go to jail for withholding info on him. "Come on, Sam." Walker begged her. "The police aren't fooling around now." Walker looked around the police room he's in. He slipped into an empty room with a door. He closed the door, and turned around to talk to Sam. He knows she knows where Pearce is. Walker don't want Sam in jail. Especially, if she is holding info on Pearce. If any cop she'd talk to it would be Walker. She trust him. But, does she trust him enough to tell even him where Pearce is? Even if she did know where he is.

"I do not know where Pearce is." Said back Sam, in a lowly voice, clicking his picture from off her computer. But, not before she caught sight of words flickering on the bottom right side corner of the monitor, reading 'Aiden Pearce.' Sam burrowed her brow at the flickering words. That was nothing she put there. And, the monitor screen is off. So, but, why is his name, Aiden Pearce flickering on the screen? Is he hacking her computer from someplace? Sam looked around the room. Is he somewhere in her house? Out side? Where the hell is he?!

Walker isn't sure to believe her or not. By now, Sam knows a lot about Pearce, Walker is sure of it. Walker knows Sam would protect Pearce, no matter what may happen to her. Walker knows Sam feels like she has nothing to live for anymore. So, she's got nothing to lose if she were to not give out info on Pearce. Going to jail to her means nothing. She's been in jail before. Means nothing to her now. And, anyways, she don't have any info to give out on him. And, if she did know where Pearce is, could she turn him in? "I don't want you giving up your life, Sam." Walker said, "Not to a criminal who has nothing to live for." Walker said as he looked out the window of the room he is in. Looking out at people doing things. Which is what Sam does. He knows she has friends. One family member. A sister. Walker wants her to be free and be with these people.

Walker continued as he turned from the window, "Pearce...done fucked up his life...by becoming the vigilante of Chicago. Which, how long will that last him? Some criminal will get lucky and kill him first! Sam! Listen to me. Don't get too tangled up with Pearce..." Sam closed her eyes. She already got too tangled up in Pearce. She got too caught up in him, and slept with him. Stupid thing to do she knows. But, to have that night again? Sam would take it...No! Sam shook her head and lay her hand on the right side of her face. Once was enough. Too many other times, and she'll be like Beth! But, to see Pearce again...it would be nice.

Walker don't know that Sam and Aiden done slept together. And, Sam sure in hell isn't telling Walker about that. Sam sleeping with Pearce will be a point used against her from the police. Walker continued talking, breaking Sam out of her thoughts, "If the criminals, kill him, they'll kill you too!" Walker has seen this all happen before. "The criminal usually ends up winning in a situation like this. Sam?" Is she listening to him?

Samantha is listening to Walker. But, she can't talk about Aiden anymore, "I don't want to talk about Pearce. Bye, Walker."

"Sam! Sam! Don't hang up on me. Please! Samantha!!" Walker cried out as Sam hung up the phone. The line went silent. "Damnit!" Cursed Walker, tossing his cell phone on the desk with a loud thud as it hit the desk. Walker realizes if Sam does know where Pearce is, she isn't telling anyone. Not even him.

Sam just sat there in the dark. Quiet room. Looking at the dark monitor screen. Lightly touching the keyboard. Wishing it would flash Aiden's name again. Why had it done that? Was Aiden trying to subliminal messaging her? But, nothing more was coming up. She lay her head down on the desk. If Aiden is dead there is nothing.

Nothing will be the same now. Nothing.


	15. Josh Travis Kemptin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today could be the day Josh Travis Kemptin goes free. That is if Samantha Faith Brooks will get to the courthouse on time. With proof of Josh's innocence, he could be a free young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure any readers I had for this story thought it would be better then it is, sorry if I disappointed anyone. I'm having trouble writing and focusing. If this was 2009 this story would have been a little better then this. But, I'm still trying to try. I give myself credit for that much. Giving an effort to write.

Sleep. Samantha needed sleep. She slept most of the next day, into the afternoon. The ringing of her phone woke her up. "Aiden. Missing." Sam abruptly sat up. She soon realized she is at her computer desk. She had fallen asleep on her computer desk. What was she dreaming about? Her phone continued to ring. She searched for the device underneath papers about Josh Travis Kemptin. The papers Aiden Pearce had gotten for her to prove Josh innocent of kidnapping Emily Walkens. As she moved the papers, she kept them neatly stacked so not to lose them, to find her phone. She found it ringing in her hand. The caller, Beth. One of Sam's co-workers.

"Hey, Beth!"

"Where are you, girl? Still in bed with the vigilante?" Asked Beth, making Sam smile like some school girl. Sam wished she was in bed with him...but he's missing. Sam remembered, Aiden Pearce is missing.

"I wish I was." Sam said back, wondering where Aiden is. And, why the hell he hasn't called her. Maybe he's dead? But, he can't be dead. He's not that stupid...is he?

"I'm sure you do, but you need to get out of bed, and get here to the court house. They're bringing in Josh Travis Kemptin to be sentence life in prison for the kidnapping of Emily Walkens. You have proof that he didn't kidnap Emily. Or have anything to do with her kidnapping. You told the judge you have proof." Beth explained as Sam began to wake up more. Her eyes falling on the papers Aiden had gotten for her. Papers of Josh's innocence. Then she looked up at the clock. 

"Damn. 2pm." Sam didn't realize how late it is.

"Yeah! You're lucky they moved the time to 3pm, or Josh would be in jail by now. Get your hot ass here now!" Beth told her.

"I'm coming!" Samantha said hanging up as she began to get up from the desk, but remembered Aiden's name flashing on the monitor last night. Wondering had she just dream it? Sam dismissed it, and went to get clothes on. She can't go in her PJ's to court. But, as she walked away from the computer monitor, in the bottom right hand corner, it flashed again, the name, 'Aiden Pearce.'

Samantha made it to the court house on time. 2:45pm. Tina saw Sam coming into the court house doors, going through the security. They didn't have to check Sam too long to make sure she don't have a gun on her person. They pretty much know who she is. Tina went to Sam. "I'm glad you're here!" Tina said, hugging Sam. So glad to see her. Glad they both got out of the human trafficking ring alive, and not sold off to some creep. "How you doing?" Asked Sam, thinking back to three nights ago now. It's been three nights ago that Aiden had saved them from the human traffickers. It's only been three days, but it seems like it was just last night. "I'm okay." Tina said back, trying to hold back tears. "If it not been for the Vigilante," she wiped away a tear, "we'd all been sold off by now." Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." Then she looked away. Hoping to spot Aiden hiding someplace. Watching all this. Knowing today is life in prison for Josh, or life of freedom. And, Aiden is the one who got her the papers on Josh to free him of any and all wrong doing toward Emily. But, Aiden was nowhere to be found.

Then, Sam saw them bringing in Joshua Travis Kemptin. They made eye contact. Josh gave a little smile. He is still hopeful of Sam getting him set free. He doesn't know that Sam has evidence of his innocence yet. Sam smiled back. A little bit wider smile then Josh gave her. He lowered an eyebrow at her. He gets the feeling she knows something he don't. A man walked over to Sam and Tina. "You want to talk to Josh before the trial?" He asked her. His name, Mr. Bronzer. "If he goes to jail, this will be the last time anyone sees him..." Just then, Josh's parents walked in. His father and mother looking over at Samantha Brooks. "Josh's life is in your hands, Miss. Brooks." Mr. Bronzer whispered to her, as she looked at the Kemptins. Sam smiled a straight smile at them. Trying not to show how nervous she feels right now. It all is on her shoulders. One fuck up, and Josh goes to jail. Sam will lose the case, and probably lose her job too. And, get sued by the Kemptins. In which, she has been sued before over lost cases. Lots of which, were not her fault.

Sam watched as the Kemptins went into the court room. "I want to talk to Josh." A security guard lead her to where they were holding Josh. Just till the case is over. But, when this case is over, where will Josh live then? Here in jail? Or, home? That's what is making everyone nervous. The guard hit some keys on the door pad, and the door open. "Take as long as you need. This is too important for him." His eyes darted into the room to Josh, who sat in a chair, at a table. Handcuffed. "I will. But, I don't think he needs those handcuffs." Sam told the guard. "I trust Josh." With all the info she has on Josh, she knows now that he's an okay kid. A young man. "You sure, Miss. Brooks?" Asked back the guard. "I'm sure." Said Sam back.

The guard went in and uncuffed Josh. Josh was so surprised to see them uncuffing him. He looked at Sam. But, he knows Sam wouldn't let them keep cuffs on him. Any time she saw him, she wanted the cuffs off him. This time is no different. But, in a way, it is a big difference then it was a month ago. The guard took the cuffs off Josh's wrist, as Josh rubbed his wrist a bit. Those cuffs are not comfortable. "Thank You!" Sam nodded to the guard. "Yep!" He said back. And, went out the door, closing it behind him. Once alone in the room, silence. Josh looked at Samantha. 

"I didn't kidnap Emily, Miss. Brooks." Was the first words off his tongue. No 'hello, Miss. Brooks.' It always starts out with, 'I didn't kidnap Emily.'

"I know." Said back Sam, crossing her arms, and looking at Josh. The look on his face, at her words, were surprised. 

"You believe me?" Josh almost wanted to smile. But, he kept his posture.

"Sit down, Josh." Sam told him, as she took a seat across the table from him. Now Josh was getting a bit fearful. Was this a good start? Why is she asking...or rather, telling him to sit down? Something else come up in his background that she didn't know about? But, he told her everything he did. She knows all his fails. And, his jail time. Josh nervously took a seat.

"I've told you everything I've ever did. Straight forward." Josh said. Fear swelling up inside him. But, if she found out something that he didn't tell her, can land him in prison.

"Yes you have, Josh." Sam said back. "For those crimes that you did," She stopped, and her eyes looked up at him, "do you know you probably will go to jail for, right?"

"Jail?" Asked Josh. He figured he'd be going to prison for them.

"Yes." Nodded Sam. Josh almost jumped for joy. But, this isn't over yet. "If I can plead with them, I may be able to get you community service. Which, I can't promise. But, I will try. I'm hoping to get the juries attention to your age. Not your crimes. Your only twenty one. You've got a long life ahead of you. You and Emily do... I don't want that life thrown away." Sam's eyes shifted down to the table. She fucked up her own life at twenty. Sam hates to see someone else's life go down the drain too. "Darren Steven Wright." Sam looked up at Josh. He looked away, as he sat back into the chair. Darren Steven Wright is his real name. Sam can tell by his body language, she just hit half the nail on the head. Josh didn't want anyone knowing his real name. How did she find it?

"How'd you find out my real name?" Josh thought he had all that erased from the system. He knows a little bit about hacking too. But, he did miss a few things, here and there.

"That's not important, Darren." Sam began to get up. "What is important, is your freedom." Sam stepped over to the door, and knocked to be let out. Darren just sat there, looking at her, and wondering what is going on here. Freedom is just seconds away? He can't believe it!

As can't Sam. She stood out in the hallway, leaning up against the wall. Hoping she has enough evidence to free him. Today.

The trial took three hours. They called witnesses. Everyone said they didn't see Josh there at the crime. The kidnapping of his girlfriend, Emily. They saw the black or brown van. Men taking Emily to the van. But, none of them was Josh. And, with Sam having proof of it all. Papers. Camera views. Nothing said Josh was at the corner when Emily was kidnapped. And, another thing, there was nothing brought up about Josh's past crimes. It seemed, everything had been erased. And, without Josh having access to a computer, who else deleted all his past crimes?

Without any further evidence that Darren Steven Wright had done anything else wrong, the jury found him 'Not guilty.'

Out in the lobby, Sam's co-workers congratulated her on a good job. Even Darren's parents hugged her, and thanked her for freeing their son. But, it wasn't all Sam's doing. She did have help. Even though she don't know where Aiden is now.

"You had angels watching over you, son." Darren's dad said, hugging Darren.

Sam looked around at the computers, and cameras in the building. More like a 'Watch Dog' watching over him. 

But, what Sam can't figure out is how Darren's last name isn't Kemptin. But, on the computer write up, Kemptin came up as being Darren's last name. Sam isn't sure about this, but she thinks Pearce may have had something to do with that. All she can figure is Pearce had hacked into the computers and kept Darren's last name as Kemptin. Pearce had deleted Darren's last name of 'Wright' and changed it to 'Kemptin.' Darren was an orphan. Pearce found out about this later. So, when he deleted all of Darren's history, he left it as the Kemptin's had adopted him... Or so they would adopt Darren. In which, they did adopt Darren as their son.

The next week, Sitting up high on a hill side, Sam lean up against her car. Looking down at the cars zooming past on the interstate below. A cup of coffee in her hand. She never did get that cup of coffee with Aiden. Sam still hasn't heard anything from Pearce. Nothing has been going on in the news about him either. Sam wonders what happen to him. No calls from him. No call attempts from Sam to him. If she hears the outgoing for his voicemail again, she'll burst out laughing. Aiden Pearce is surely a really hard guy to find.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Said a voice coming up from behind her. Sam turned around to see Beth coming up from some bushes to met back up with Sam. Beth fasten up her jeans. The outdoors makes a great restroom. Beth grabbed her cup of coffee from off the top of Sam's car, and came around the front to the side where Sam is. Beth lean up against the car and sipped on her coffee. "Now that you've resigned being a DA." Beth turned to look at Sam. "What you going to do now?" Asked Beth.

"I'm not sure." Sam said, looking down at her phone. An image of a man from DedSec California on it. He held out a phone that read, 'Join Us.' Sam put her phone away. Thanks to Aiden Pearce she knows about hacking. And, how to hack. Sam knows now about the Bunker. And, T-Bone. She met him once at the Bunker when Aiden took her there to show her things, and how to become a hacker. Sam still remembers the look on T Bones' face when he turned back to look at Aiden, after he met Sam. She wondered why he looked at Aiden like, 'try to keep this one around a bit longer.' What was the look for? The meaning? Aiden never has told Sam about Clara Lille. He's a bit afraid to tell Sam about Clara. If Sam knew he is the reason why Clara was killed, Aiden is sure Sam wouldn't want nothing more to do with him. She'd be the next one on everyone's wanted list.

Since Aiden went missing, and now that Blume knows about the Bunker, Sam hasn't went back there. Now, with nothing in Chicago keeping her here, maybe she should join these guys. Become a hacker. She smiled at the thought, as she pulled down her sunglasses over her eyes. What else would there be to continue to help people?

"Well, where ever you go, don't forget about me, Tina, or Tess." Beth said, looking at Sam. 

"I won't." Sam said back, throwing her arm around Beth. 

"I will surely miss you at work tomorrow." Beth was trying to hold back tears. But, they came anyways. 

"I'll miss you too."

Beth broke off the hug, "You sure there's nothing here to keep you from leaving?"

Unless someone can find out where Aiden is, Sam would stay. Other then that, no. There's no use in staying in Chicago.

Sam shook her head, no.

Beth looked away. "If that damn vigilante hadn't of disappeared..." Beth knows that is why Sam is leaving.

"It's not all him." Sam said back. 

Beth looked at her, "What, then?" Beth don't quit believe Sam. "You had sex with that guy named, Seth. You didn't leave when he disappeared!" 

Sam looked away. Okay. Beth got her there. But, she isn't going to let Beth know that she got her with that. And, because Pearce disappearing is the reason why Sam is leaving. Sam had to think of something to say, "I've been offered a job somewhere." Sam looked at Beth. Smiling. Trying to make it sound as though she has a chance at something else, somewhere else.

Beth smiled, "That's great! What is it?"

"I don't know all the details yet. But it looks interesting. Promising."

"That's great! When you get the job, and your settle in, don't forget to call us. People here who are staying in Chicago. Let us know where you are."

Sam nodded, "I will." The two friends hugged again. Beth turned to leave. Leaving Sam alone again. She lean back up against her car, and looked back out over the interstate. Watching traffic go by. Finishing up her coffee. As she finished up the rest of her coffee her phone rang. Sam got the phone out of her pocket, and looked at the screen. No name was written. Sam isn't sure who this is, but, she'll answer it. "Hello?"

"Samantha. You called."

Sam heard. The voice sounded like Aiden.

"Aiden!" Sam was glad to hear from him. "Aiden where are you?" Nothing back. "Aiden?" Nothing. Either, he's messing with her, or someone's finally got him. But, without knowing where he is, how does Sam find him? GPS? Track his phone? Or hack into it. See if she can find out where he is. Sam isn't sure if she's that good of a hacker to find Aiden. Sure, Aiden taught her how to hack, but teaching someone and that person picking up on it, is two different things. And, hacking isn't an easy thing to do. It takes a lot of practice, and know how to hack. But, Sam can try. Hopefully, she can find him before something bad happens to him.

Sam managed to hack into Aiden's phone, but, it kept cutting her off. Sam can bet that Aiden has his phone fixed not to be able to hack into?...or, someone else has his phone. Somethings surely isn't right here. Sam has a feeling Aiden is alive. But, where is he? Sam held onto her phone. Her thoughts began to run away with her. Is Aiden still in Chicago? Sam can bet not. No one has seen him, or heard from him in a long time now. Sam refuses to believe Aiden is dead. He's too smart to be dead. But, that doesn't mean it can't happen. What if Aiden is dead? Who then is going to be the vigilante? Still, Sam can't seem to even think Aiden is dead. Or, what if he's close to being killed? Someone could have caught him.

Even though Sam hates to think it, of some criminals finally catching him. Holding him someplace to kill him. It is a fear in the back of her mind.

A very real fear.


	16. Sam's Beginning Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam thinks back to when she was shot.
> 
> Now Sam is on her way to California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man am I tired. Been getting up with my sister at 6:00am to see her off to work. Help her with breakfast before she leaves. Getting up that early is really tiring both us out. I think you can see it in my writing here on this story. This story didn't quite go the way I wanted it to. (Sorry) I guess being tired threw this story out the window. I wanted to write a good story about Aiden Pearce and do a crossover with my character, Samantha Faith Brooks, (her last name was my mother's maiden name). But I think I was more tired then I thought I was as the time I began this story. My other story, Grand Theft Auto 5, "The Angel Files" I think I got to page 90 something. But, my sister and I wasn't getting up at 6:00am then. So I don't think I was as tired then as I am now. Anyways, going to try and put in a few more chapters, hopefully, then I don't know what else I will do. Or be able to do.
> 
> Any stories I write are just for fun. Give me an idea of writing. Any stories I write of just my own characters, those are for real, and for fun. Writing is something I love to do. Just when you're tired, nothing comes good of it.

Samantha looked at her phone. Either she is a bad hacker, or she can't do this hacking thing. She's nothing like Aiden is. Or, Aiden Pearce can't be found. Maybe he don't want to be found? That thought did run through Sam's mind. Maybe Aiden has giving up on being the vigilante. He may have moved on. Doing something else now. But, somehow, Sam don't think he's quit. Not when there's so much going on, and he knows about it by his phone. If he can stop a crime from happening he will. But, the thought of him getting jumped by a criminal is still fresh in her mind. The what ifs. What ifs were flooding her mind. Worrying her. 

Sam covered her face. What if... some criminal got to him first? She don't know where he is to...maybe help him. But, could Sam help him? Sam isn't sure. She surely didn't help herself from not being shot once. Sam was shot three times. Directly underneath the stomach area. No one thought she'd survive that night. But, for some reason, she survived the gun shot wound. But, it took away any chances of Sam ever getting pregnant. Not that she really wants to have kids. There's so much else she has to take care of now. Or rather then. It happen when she was first becoming a DA here in Chicago. She was out with some people. Four cars slowly drove by. No one thought nothing of it as they went on by. It was a stormy, rainy Friday night. Sam, and her co-workers were out celebrating graduation Law School. Sam was working on her first case. Missing person. Nothing like now, that she had worked on. It wasn't associated with human trafficking then. The first time was just a missing person. A young woman, twenty, had disappeared. Like Emily Walkens, the woman had not been seen for days. Weeks. Finally turning into months. Months of nothing. The grandmother of the girl was suing an older man for the young girl's disappearance. The older man had been in trouble with the law lots of times before this happen. He was wanted by police for a lot of crimes.

Long before the Vigilante took over, It was up to Samantha and the police to find this girl. If Sam found anything on the girl, she was to report it to police. But, nothing ever came in about the girl. Nothing. No calls. No tips. It was like she had just...vanished.

Months had turned into years. Still no sign of the girl, Mason Mackal. That was the girl's name. Sam still remembers her name. 

Sam can remember looking out the window of the restaurant as the first time the four cars drove by. Not giving it much thought. At that time of night, traffic was a bit slower then usual. People were out walking around the streets. Going in and out of the bars, restaurants, and hotels. The bartender had told Sam and her friends that this night was most 'busy night' he had ever seen! Sam remembers agreeing with him as she sat at the bar waiting for drinks, as she looked around at the crowd. It had seemed like the most busy night she had ever seen too.

Sam's friends had gotten a corner table. Sam remembers taking drinks back to them...when all Hell broke loose. Glass from the windows were being shattered as bullet hit the front windows. People ducked down underneath their tables. Some got hit. Including Samantha. Sam was hit three times, underneath her stomach area. Sam can still remember falling down to the floor. Spilling their drinks. Bleeding out of her stomach area. Her boyfriend, at the time, crawled over to her. He wanted to check on her. When he got to her, he saw the blood. He held his hands on to her stomach. Trying to hold back blood. It was working. He had stopped the flow. But, she needed a hospital. Now! 

Screaming tires could be heard outside as the four cars sped away from the scene. Sam's boyfriend, Robert, looked up to see the cars race away. He looked back down at Sam, and another co-worker who also had been shot. But, she had been shot in the leg. Robert was sure she'd be okay. It was Samantha they were all worried about. When they got Samantha to the hospital, they took her right into surgery. Hoping to save her life. After a few surgeries, Sam lay in the hospital for a long time healing and resting. No one knew if she'd make it or not. Which, she did make it! But, the bullets took out her womb. Nothing else. Just her womb. 

Sam remembers they told her days later about this. After she was a little better. Sam remembers looking at Robert, wondering where this will go with them. Not that Sam was wanting kids. She wanted her career. If she ever wanted kids, maybe. But for now, having kids could wait. Robert told her it was okay. He wasn't worrying about having kids. And, if they wanted to, there is always adoption. No worries.

Samantha had been so long in the hospital that they had assigned someone else to the Mason Mackal case. Which, turned out, that the girl had ran off with this older man. And, disappeared somewhere with him. They were found. The man went to jail, and the girl went back to her parents....Only to disappear again. This time, no one ever found her. Or the older man.

Some years pass, Samantha becomes a DA! The Vigilante is bringing crime lords to their knees! Sam is working on Emily Walkens case.

Sam's old boyfriend, Robert ends up getting killed at an ATM. By who? No one still knows. But, one thing that gets Sam...why couldn't Aiden save Robert? At this time, Sam didn't know Aiden is the vigilante. But, now that she knows he is the vigilante, why couldn't he help save Robert?

Sam isn't blaming Aiden. Guess it's just one of those things. Aiden couldn't get to Robert. Or Robert thought he was too manly to be saved. Sam can see that too. Robert was a hard head. Everything was his way. And, he could get himself out of a jam by himself...Right. Robert had really good muscle tones. But, he was no Incredible Hulk! There was no way he could take on a mob gang. No way. But, Aiden did. Aiden will take on anyone! Including, gang hideouts and criminal convoys. Sam knows all this from the news reports.

But, now, all is quiet. No one is talking about the vigilante Aiden Pearce now.

Sam got into her car, and got onto the interstate. With Aiden gone, there isn't anything here keeping her in Chicago. So, she's heading to California. There is a group there she's going to met with. And, DedSec.


	17. A Thought Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a break from driving to San Francisco, Sam is found sleeping and dreaming of things past.
> 
> Being able to hack into people's phones now, over time Sam has found out what "friends" really think of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ended up being shorter then what I thought it would be. I don't know how much will be added to the story. I got to see what my brain comes up with.

Aiden Pearce taught Samantha Brooks how to hack. Learning to hack wasn't easy. But with help from Aiden Sam learn how to hack things in no time. Learning how to hack into people's personal space was hard. Doing so, Sam learn a lot about people she thought were her friends. How true "friends" they really were to her in all the years she knew them in Chicago. Yes, Sam did have some true friends. Ones that would stick with her till the end. But, there were others who would turn on her in a heartbeat. Hacking into their phones was almost something she instantly regretted. It was something curiosity got the better of her with. What she found out about people she thought were friends is heartbreaking.

Sam sat outside a restaurant looking at her phone when she saw someone she knew. The woman was someone she had worked with while being a District Attorney in Chicago. The woman was with a man. Sam figured they are out on a date. The restaurant they picked is not cheap by any means. Sam sat by herself that night. Waiting for Aiden to come sit with her as he promised he would. But, as usual he is late. And, Sam knows why, he is the vigilante. He told her to figure on him being late. But he'd be there nonetheless. She watch traffic go by. Then looking around at other people sitting with friends, family. Then back to her phone. Damn! She was getting as bad as Aiden. Always looking down at her phone. But just as she began to sit her phone down, and drink on her pop, that's when the woman sat down a few tables away from her, with a man. 

Sam isn't sure if the woman knew it was her or not. Or didn't care. The woman was so taken in by the man she is with tonight that she didn't much notice the traffic lights at the corner had all turned green, and it caused a bit of a commotion of some sort. Sam shook her head, 'Got to stop doing that. But next time, total blackout.' With her phone still in her hand, and peeking over the top of it at her ex-co-worker, Sam struggled to remember the woman's name. What the hell is her name? 

'Tip?" Or was that her last name? 'Tippen?' Nah. Sounds more like a last name then a first name. Sam sat up her head in her hand and chewed on her pinky fingernail, thinking.... 'Edie?' No. Sam shook her head no at that name too. But, it was something like that. "Eddie!" That is the woman's name. She once told Sam that she had gotten the name "Eddie" out of her own name.... Whatever the hell her real, full name is. Sam still don't remember what the woman's full, real name is. 

Sam looked back down at her phone. Eddie wasn't paying any attention to her anyways to even say hi. Neither was her date. A tall, dark hair, dark eyes man, who was really hot to look at. Eddie has dark hair, brown eyes, nice figure, and well dressed. So was her date. He wore a suit! Wow! Eddie had on her usual, casual dress up. But a dress none the less. The two sit and talked for hours. Sam sat there drinking her pop, and occasionally looking at her phone then at them. Then back down at a dessert menu. 

When Sam had settled for something for dessert, she looked over and notice Eddie is now talking on her phone. The boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Sam thought she'd go over and say hi to Eddie, but couldn't seem to get the nerve up to do so. And, by that time her dessert had come. As Sam picked up a spoon and began to dig into the soft ice cream, she glanced down at her phone. Then back up at Eddie. Eddie had busted out laughing at something someone had said on her phone. Sam is wishing she could hear what they were saying. Talking about. But, is she a good enough hacker to hack into Eddie's phone? Aiden is suppose to met her here. But, so far, he hasn't shown up. 

Sam thought she'd try to hack Eddie's phone, only to regret it later on. With a few strokes on her phone, Sam had managed to hack into Eddie's phone. It took some time to do, but she did manage it. The phone call had ended, but now Eddie was texting someone... Sam sat reading the text as they came in. ...The text, Eddie is getting... is about...her! Samantha. And, not so nice things were being said about her either. Samantha couldn't believe it! A woman she thought was a friend, talking about her like this behind her back?! WTF!

"Sorry I'm late..." said a familiar voice as she could hear a chair pull up beside her at the table. But, Sam was so frozen in her chair, she didn't look up to acknowledge the sexy, deep voice talking to her. Looking over at Eddie with tears in her eyes, that she didn't realize Aiden Pearce had sat down next to her at the table, in his long brown coat, and baseball cap. Just how Sam likes him looking. But, right now, she isn't noticing him. "Sam?" Asked Aiden as he looked at her. But, she never turned her eyes to look at him. So he followed her gaze to the woman sitting a few tables away from them. Aiden lowered an eyebrow, as he wondered what was going on here. Then he looked down at Sam's phone, and saw the text. Aiden realized Sam had hacked into Eddie's phone, and found out, the underbelly of hacking. In Aiden's case, its the criminals. In Sam's case, it's finding out who your true friends are.

The man Eddie is with finally came back to the table. He suddenly notice Sam sitting a few tables from them. He looked down at Eddie and spoke some words to her, and glanced over at Sam. Eddie's facial expression changed when she suddenly looked over at Sam sitting there. A man now with her too. 

Yes. They knew Sam had been sitting there. Alone. They knew she was there all along. Where'd the cute guy come from that Sam is now sitting with, Eddie don't know. But, nonetheless, she is in wonder of Aiden, who is looking her back. Aiden knows some shit on her too. Eddie couldn't take Aiden's stare and quickly turned away, and back to her date.

"Let's go, Aiden." Sam suddenly said, as she gathered up her stuff, as he turned to look at her. She hadn't finished up her ice cream.

"You didn't finish your Sundae." He said, but Sam was done up from the chair. Aiden looked back over at Eddie and her date, as he got out his phone. Aiden got up from his chair, and casually walked over to them. The fucking happy couple. When he shows them their background, they won't be so damn happy, and full of themselves then. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." Aiden said, in a low, deep, almost growling voice. Holding his phone at Eddie's face. With a shocked look on her face, she looked at his phone. A ton load of shit on her a mile long read out on his phone. Eddie looked up at him, wondering who the hell he is to have that much shit on her.

"What the fuck?" Splurred out Eddie as she looked up into Aiden's green eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Back off, buddy!" Said Eddie's date, as he got up from the table to face Aiden. But he was stopped dead in this track as Aiden showed him some shit of his own. 

"Yeah. I'd take my own advice, buddy." Said back Aiden, showing him his phone. The man's heart about fell out of his body. There was so much shit on him...he could be locked up for a long time over. The man slowly sat back down in the chair, quietly. He looked over to Eddie, who was looking at him like, 'do something!' But, what can he do? Aiden has them both by the balls!...or whatever for women. The man is not about to go back to jail. And, neither is Eddie. Aiden looked down at his phone. "Yeah. Didn't think you'd want to see jail time again, Officer Colte. Or you either, lover jail inmate." Aiden walked away leaving the two to figure this all out on their own.

Later Aiden had caught up to Sam as she waited for him around the corner. She was leaning up against the wall of the restaurant, "Hey. You okay?" Asked Aiden. Sam slightly shook her head yeah. "Hey, don't worry. It gets worse." Sam turned her head to look at him. He had a smirk on his lips. An actual smirk on his lips. Sam don't think she's seem him smirk like this in a long time. Sam smirked back, and shook her head at him as she looked away from him. "It comes with hacking. You see the good and the bad in people." 

"No kidding." Sam said back letting out a breath. Not all of the text are going to be good. Especially about her.

Aiden lean over to her and kissed her forehead, again, catching her by surprise. But, her surprise faded and she smiled. He really needs to do that more often. But, next time, he needs to kiss her on the lips...

A loud truck horn woke Sam from her sleep. She looked around realizing she is in her car. She had pulled over into a rest stop and had fallen asleep in her car. She is driving to San Francisco to met with DedSec. To hopefully join their team. If she's good enough to join them. Who knows? She may not be so good of a hacker to join them. Sam rubbed her eyes. Last thing she remembers before falling asleep is thinking of Aiden Pearce. What the last few things they did together before he suddenly up and disappears. Sam got out her phone to check for calls or text. Nothing from Aiden. Just some text from her friends, Tess and Beth. 

"Where are you, Aiden?" Sam whispered. Where ever he is, Sam hopes he is okay. 

Sam's legs felt a bit stiff. Since she is sitting at a rest stop she needs to get out of the car and let her legs stretch out. Sam grabbed her car keys from the egnition and threw open the car door. She closed the door and lean up against it. Her body stretched out, as she lean against the car. She glanced down at her phone. Still nothing from Aiden, but she sent a reply to Tess and Beth who had texted her. After she hit send, she looked around the rest stop. It wasn't croweded. Pretty empty. A few cars dotted the parking lot. A few simis, RVs campers, but the lot isn't totally full. Sam guess no one is heading for SF? Just her. 

Sam let out a laugh. Why is she going there for? Hoping to get a better job as a hacker? Sam isn't sure. But, whatever. Sam looked around the rest area. She thought it be nice to walk around for a bit. Take in some fresh air. Clear her head a bit. Enjoy the night. Enjoy the lights on around the park here. She isn't in any hurry to get to San Francisco. There isn't a date set for her to talk to anyone at Dedsec in SF or anything at any time. Maybe she should have set up a date to see them. What if they're too busy and can't see her? What then? Stay in SF? But, what is in FS for her, besides hideouts her father made for her/them? Well, if all else fails, she does have her father's hideouts to live in. Whatever. She'll see how things go as this plays out.

Sam began to walk around the little park they have here at the rest stop. Some other people were walking too. Smiling at Sam as they passed her. Sam politly smiled back at them, and continued to look down at her phone. Two men were watching Sam as she walked around the park. They talked among themselves and pointed at her. Nodding at each other. And pointing at her. Sam didn't see them. She was looking down at her phone. Then she did look up, realizing she is looking at her phone and not enjoying the outdoors. No one screaming at her. No friends telling her to come join them to get drunk. No one here that she knows to bother her. She needs to enjoy this time while it last.

Sam came around a bend in the walkway that leads back around to the parking lot and a restroom. Sam guess she better try to go now before she hits the highway again. She isn't anywhere near San Francisco! She has a long way to go. Hmm, she really should have flown. But, at the time, driving seemed best. Maybe not. Too long of a trip to make from Chicago to San Francisco. With the money she has, and a better car then she ever did, she'll make it to San Fran in good time. 

When Sam came out of the restrooms, someone grabbed her, and slammed her body back up against the wall of the restroom. Sam tried to open her eyes to see what's going on, but a hand is covering her face. "This one is good lookin'!" She heard a man's voice say, to someone far off. "Okay. Coming to you." Said another man's voice, sounding far off. Fear went through Sam. What was going on here? Another human trafficking ring? The hand over her face was taken off. Now Sam can see her attacker. A bald man. In his 50's. Brown eyes. He looked at Sam. He wore a blue shirt with a black jacket over it. Blue jeans. Brown boots. "Yeah. I think you'll do nicely." He looked her up and down. Like he is double checking the merch to make sure it's good enough to sale.

Another man came up. "Oh yeah. This one's fine." The other man agreed. He has short brown hair. Long sleeve shirt on. Brown eyes. That's as far as Sam got to see before he lay his hand over her face. "Let's get the hell out of here before someone sees us." Panic began to swell up inside Sam. What does she do? How to get away? Together the two men began to grab and walk Sam away to what sounded like a car running. Sam has no way to call for help. And, no Vigilante here to help her either... No baton either...

...But, she did have a brother and a father who taught her how to fight...

Sam stopped the two men, and kicked one in the sheen while punching the other one in the face. Which made the men let go of her. Sam started to run to her car, but the one man grabbed her arm. "No ya don't!" Sam turned around and hit him in the nuts with her knee. The man quickly let her go to grab his acking balls. The other man tried to grab her, but she grabbed his back, and bent him over and got him in the stomach with her knee. As the two men lay on the ground, Sam took this time to run to her car. But, the man in the get away car came after her. He tried to grab her, but she flug around, and held out a gun in his face. The man held up his hands and backed away. He isn't willing to get shot.

Watching him, making sure he don't try nothing else, Sam ran backwards to her car. Once to it, she unlocked it with her key, and got into the driver's side. Once in, she took off. Checking mirrors she made sure they weren't following her. It didn't look like anyone is coming. Sam watched traffic to get back on the interstate. Get back in the flow of traffic. Sam wondered who the hell those guys were. And, what again is going on here. They knew Aiden isn't here. They grabbed her without thought. Sam is getting a feeling Aiden isn't in Chicago anymore...

Where. Is. He.


	18. San Fransico, Text, and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally makes it to SF, where people are not as they seem. Even in text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story.
> 
> Be safe everyone with this virus going around. Please be safe!

After so much of driving, 32 hours, and 2,120.7 miles, Samantha finally made it to San Francisco. As she came down the interstate Sam can see the city skylines. It was gorgeous at night. Sam smiled. "I made it!" Sam veered her car off the exit ramp heading to downtown San Fran. Stopping at a red light, she looked around. Taking in the bright lights, big city theme here. It was breathtaking! Not that this is something new to her. Living years in Chicago Sam is use to seeing high tall buildings. But, being in a different city is something else. New and fresh. 

The car behind her honked and gave the middle finger. Sam could see him in her review mirror. She wondered what got him so pissed off. Then she saw that her light had turned green. She pushed the gas and the car moved forward. Looking around she wondered how is she going to find DedSec's HQ. Where to find a guy named Marcus Halloway. He is the young man, she saw on her phone back in Chicago, holding his phone up in his hand. The words saying 'Join Us' written on the phone's screen. There was an email address. Sam had emailed the young man. Marcus had emailed back. But, all he said was, "We'll be watching you. Testing you. See if you are good enough to join our team." Sam isn't sure how good she is at hacking. She did spend six months learning how to hack, thanks to Aiden Pearce. He had taken her down to the Bunker to show her how to hack.

Sam wonders if she's any good to join they're team. She's good at it. She can hack into phones, cameras, traffic lights, and other things, but she isn't Aiden Pearce. A professional. There are still things she has to learn. Or maybe she's learn them all? Aiden did teach her how to hack. He would know all about it. So, what else would there be to learn since he taught her everything? When Aiden had finished teaching her all he knew, he was sure she was ready for the hacking world. But is she ready to be in a real team?

'Like a team.'

What if these people are better then her? What if she isn't good enough to join their team? What then? Then she came to San Francisco for nothing! But, not all will be lost. Sam never knows who she'll run into in another city. 

Coming up on a traffic light, turning red, Sam stopped for it. She looked around. People walking around talking, texting on their cell phones. Sam looked down at her phone. She wondered if she could hack into someone's phone. People walked across the street in the street walk. Would they know she hacked their phones?

'Give me four seconds, and a clear signal, and I'll get in. And you'll never know...but I want you to know.'

With a clear airway, hitting a key on her phone, she hacked into a person's phone... 

Her phone made a noise...

Was she in? 

Do they know?

Sam's phone made a 'bleeping' sound. Looking at her phone in both surprise, and awe, A text came up on her phone...

'Meet me for lunch tomorrow?' Someone had text to someone else.

A few minutes past as an answer popped up, 'Sure! Wat time?' The other person asked back.

A second went by before a reply came back, 'Noon good?'

'Perfect!' :) Came back the reply with a smiley face.

'Awesome! See you at Burnie's Grill.' :) Came back a replay with a smiley face.

Sam smiled at herself. She had hacked in to someone's phone! Hopefully, they didn't know she did. Sam thought she'd try it again. A nice looking man came walking across the street. She hacked into his phone...

'Work was bad today.' Came his text. 'Got yelled at by my boss! Bummed me out.' :(

'Sorry to hear, honey.' Text back maybe his wife, or girlfriend. 'You still coming over tonight? I thought we'd have some fun.'

'I'll be there soon! Got to tell my wife I'm working late. Again...' Sam stopped the text. 

"Whoa... That wasn't his wife." Sam swallowed. Some night this will be for that guy's wife. How many times has he been lying to her about his 'late nights at work?' Sam remembered Aiden telling her that he's heard, and read some bad, nasty and hurtful text when he'd hack someone's phone. 

Now, her mind went to thinking about Aiden again. Wondering where he is. And, what he's doing. Sam thought of him as she sat watching people walk by. She still can't get out of her mind about him, and that she slept with him. Sam smiled to herself. She had slept with the vigilante! Her smiled dropped. But, is that why he left Chicago? After what they did, she never heard from him again.

Sam saw another nice dressed man walking by. She wondered what his text will say. Did he work late too on his wife? Sam hit a key on her phone. Her phone 'bleeped...' Something could be heard. This time, it wasn't a text. No! This time, it was actual talking...

"Aiden Pearce is on his way to the meeting. We've got guys down there now, ready to met in a few days. But, we've got to trap Pearce. Stopping him from getting there. We've got to warn the others that the psycho's coming to get them. Fix Quinn's fuck up in Chicago."

"We'll warn them. Hope they get the warning in time."

"Aiden Pearce?" Sam echoed as she watched the nice dressed man walk by. "Vigilante Aiden Pearce?" Sam's heart pounded with fear. Is Aiden in San Francisco? Is he who they're talking about? Where's this meeting? Who is after Aiden now? Sam wished she could call Aiden. Warn him about what's going on, but trying to call him is trying to move a donkey! He's stubborn. But, if he's not warned, he'll be killed!

Someone honked at her from behind. "Ah, fuck you!" Sam said in anger as she accidentally hit her phone with her finger. Hitting a key, that said 'blackout.' Suddenly the whole area went dark. Sam looked around confused as to what happen. Why had all the lights went out? Not only did the traffic lights go out, but even the building lights too. "This is just like back in Chicago." Sam complained. "Always blackouts. Aiden was always causing blackouts..." Then Sam just realized something... Has she just caused a blackout? Sam looked down at her phone. Moving her thumb, she read the word, 'Blackout' key. Sam nervously swallowed as she looked around. This time, she had made the blackout. 

Ooh. Shit.

Sam slowly began to move her car. Zig Zaging slowly around confused people as they stood outside their cars arguing. Screaming at the lights, and each other. Going around a small car wreak. Sam gritted her teeth as she looked around. "Oops." Hopefully, no one knows she did this. After she got around the traffic mess, she caused, she headed to find a motel. Sam went motel to motel looking for a room, but everything was crowed. There was a convention in town this weekend, and everything was filled up to where nowhere had rooms left to give out. Sam blew out air, and lean up against her car. "Looks like I picked a bad time to come to California."

After all this, Sam hopes she can join DedSec. If not, it's a long way back to Chicago.

What to do now? Where to go to look for a room? Then she thought of her friend, Maggie. Maggie use to live here in San Francisco. Sam wondered if she still does live here. But, does Sam remember where she lives at? "Didn't Maggie live on Ocean View Drive?" Sam wondered out loud, but to herself, so no one heard her. Sam got out her phone to look up Maggie Vitche. "Ah!" Sam said, finding Maggie's name on the Map finder. "And, she still lives on Ocean View Drive." Sam lay down her hands on her lap. "But, will she remember me?" Sam wondered. It's been so long since she has seen Maggie. Maybe Maggie has forgotten her by now. Only one way to find out. Sam just hopes Maggie is still awake at 1am.

Sam drove to what looked like Maggie's house, on Ocean View Drive. A nice looking, black car sat in the driveway. Sam parked next to it. She looked at it as she got out of her car. Sam walked to the back door, and found the doorbell. She rang it, hoping Maggie answers. What if she don't answer? Sam guess she can sleep in her own car then if it comes to that. But, the door open, and a woman, dressed in short shorts, and an tank top answered the door. Her dark hair hanging down on her shoulders. 

Sam isn't sure if Maggie recognize her, "Hello, Maggie. "I'm, uh, here from Chicago..." Sam realizes she forgot to tell Maggie her name. Maybe Maggie has forgotten her... Oh, it's..."

"Samantha Faith Brooks!" Said Maggie, opening the door the rest of the way, and grabbing Sam to hug her. It's obvious Maggie remembers Sam. "it's been a long time, girl!" Maggie said, breaking the hug, and looking at Sam.

"I know. Sorry I haven't been-" But, before Sam could say anything, Maggie kissed her lips. Catching Sam by surprise. 

Maggie broke the kiss, and looked at Sam. "You're still not use to this, are you?" Sam shook her head no. "Hmm. Well, come on in. We'll get drunk and maybe you'll s'come to me!" Maggie said, laughing. Sam laughed, and walked on into the door, and Maggie closed it. Sam looked down at her phone, and hacked into Maggie's phone, as it lay on the living room table.

'Now full blown Lesbian' Is what Maggie's bio read. Sam looked up. Maggie has changed a lot since she knew her from Chicago.

"Come, honey." Maggie said breaking Sam's thoughts, as she followed Maggie on into the living room, cutting off her phone. "Want a drink? Beer?" 

"No. No, I'm good." They sat down on the couch, together. Sam slightly moving over a bit to the right. If Maggie gives her a beer, she'll try to get her drunk, and who knows how this night will end.

Maggie was a bit disappointed in Sam not wanting a drink. But, she won't force her. "So, what you doing here in San Francisco, girl? You get tired of Chicago?"

"I was offered a better job here." Sam said back, looking around the house, then to Maggie.

"Oooo, wow!" Said back Maggie, her eyes wide. "With who?"

"DedSec."

"That would be an awesome job, hon! You'd be making lots of money there. I worked at Blume in Chicago. Made a lot of money. Could have made more money if I could have caught that damn Vigilante!"

Sam looked at her, "You were after Pear-uh, the Vigilante?" 

"Yes, ma'am. I sure was." Sam looked away. She knew Maggie from Chicago for a long time. Never knew she had worked for Blume there, and they were looking for Pearce. Was she still after him now? Here. In SF? "There were times I almost had him, but the slippery Fox got away." 

"You still after him now?"

"No. And, besides, Blume here is a fan of his." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Would have caught his red tail, but he kept chasing me down, and taking my phone from me!" Maggie remembers reporting his whereabouts back to Blume in Chicago. But, everytime she tried to call them, to tell them where he is, Aiden would grab her phone from her. Sam snorted a laugh. That sounded like Aiden. Knock the phone out of your hand, or knock you over the head with a baton. "Not funny!" Maggie told her. 

"Sorry." Said back Sam, trying to hold back a smile. "Don't tell me your a big fan of his?"

"No." Sam shook her head no, as she looked at Maggie. She turned her head away. "Never met him." Sam lied. But if she knew Sam knew Pearce, would she kill her for info on him? Maybe being with Maggie wasn't such a good idea after all. Sam thinks she's better off sleeping in her own car. "Um, I better go." Sam began to get up from the couch.

"Where you going?" Asked Maggie, as she followed her to the door.

"Maybe someplace else." Sam said turning to face Maggie.

"You don't have to do that, hon. You can stay here. I won't hold it against you that you like the Vigilante." Maggie said smiling, joking. But, still with a serious tone in her voice.

Sam cleared her throat and smiled too. "Good. Thank you!" Knowing that Sam does like the Vigilante Maggie won't try to kill her while she's sleeping tonight.

"Besides, I'm leaving in the morning."

"Where you going?"

"Florida. I got a job offer there."

"Cool." Sam said back as they walked back into the living room to sit down. 

"Yeah. Sure is. I'll be making more money there then I did at Blume in Chicago."

"Nice!" Sam nodded.

"Yep. So, I got another bedroom, or you can come be with me..."

"Uhmm, I think I'll take the other bedroom."

"Suit yourself. You don't know what your missing." Maggie got up from the couch. But, she turned to Sam, "It's good to have you here, though." Maggie kissed Sam's head.

Sam knows she's missing Aiden. His touch. His voice. His kiss. His being. If she don't find him soon, to warn him that someone is after him, she won't be hearing his voice ever again.

Sam's phone rang. She reached into her pants pocket and got out the phone. Without reading who the caller is, she automatically hit answer and said, "Aiden?..." Hoping it is Aiden calling her. Letting her know where he is. If he's okay or not. Does he need help. If he needed help, Sam knows some people who can help him too. People that are just like him. Hacking. Living their lives behind computers. 

But, the answer back she got was not Aiden... "Ah, so it is Pearce." Came back Walker Gult. The cop who's been chasing after Aiden since he became the Vigilante. Sam reconized his voice, "Walker?" She frown, and slumpt down into the couch cushion. He is the last one she wanted to let know that it is Aiden Pearce who is the Vigilante. Which, Walker already knew it was Pearce. But he wanted Sam to conform it is him. Which, she just did. "Aiden Pearce." Walker continued on. "He is the Vigilante!"

"Shit!" Sam cursed, and covered her face with her hand. Walker laughed. "I knew it was Pearce. But, we could never get a solid lead on him. Everything came to a dead end, even though the news spread him out like wildfire. Guess we didn't want to see it was him, or we couldn't believe it was him. Now we know for sure the Vigilante is him!" Sam shook her head at herself, as she held her hand over her mouth. The police thought the Vigilante may be Pearce. Now, thanks to Sam, they don't have to think it's Pearce. They now know it's Pearce, who is the Vigilante. "Now that we know for sure it's Aiden Pearce," Said back Walker, as he had written 'Aiden Pearce. The Vigilante' on a piece of paper, lay down the pen, and sat down in a chair at his desk. "we should know his whereabouts too." Since Sam seems to know so much of Aiden, then she should know where he is. But, that is one thing she don't know...where he is. He's never told her where he is. Not even a hint of where he may be. Which leads Sam to think that Aiden is either dead, gone, or has been kidnapped.

But, how? How can Aiden be kidnapped? By Whom? He is always so careful. But, Sam guess that sometimes the Fox gets caught in the trap.

"Sam," Came Walker's voice over the phone, shaking Sam out of her thoughts. "where is Pearce now? You seem to be very close to him. Surely he would tell you where he's off to next. Who he may be meeting. Who's his next target. I think he would trust you enough to tell you all his secrets. Dirty secrets."

Letting Sam sleep with him is trust enough. Pearce did trust Sam. He trusted her enough to show her the Bunker. Pearce knows Sam isn't going to rat him out."Like I said, Walker, I don't know where Pearce is now. For all I know, he could be dead. I don't know if he's still alive or not." Her worse fear is he's dead. Sam held her head in her hand, and lean forward on the couch. She wished she knew where Pearce is. It's hard not knowing if he's okay or not. But, there's been word of nothing. Not even a body found. So, there is still hope, he's alive.

Walker knows he's not going to get anywhere with Sam. "Sam, Aiden Pearce is a psycho! Do you know how many people he has killed?!" No, Sam don't know what all Aiden has done in his life as the Vigilante. He was the Vigilante a little longer then she knew him. "No. I don't know." Sam whispered back. Walker realizes that she wouldn't know. She came to Chicago a year later. After he had become the Vigilante. "Just watch yourself, okay, Sam. If he knows anyone is a criminal, he'll take her out!" Sam's eyes widen with fear. Who's 'her' is Walker talking about? Her? Her, as in herself. Walker knows her long criminal background. If Aiden knows of it...would she be next?

Sam's phone buzzed. She looked down at it. There was a text from Walker, the cop. Sam hit the key to open the text. It read,  
'Please text me if u do see Pearce. I don't want u hurt! Please let me no where he is.' Sam is sure Aiden won't hurt her. But, she's been sure of things before. A lot of her 'sures' turn out to be a mess. Aiden may be a mess, but he isn't totally fucked up. Is he?


	19. The Second Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walker Gult, a criminal cop, is looking for Aiden and Samantha. He finds Beth to get info on them. Will Beth turn on them, and give out info on Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate being tired. I think this virus that's going around is keeping me awake. And, my sister is working in a pandemic daycare now. Oh, Lord!
> 
> Stay safe, folks.

After Walker got finished texting Samantha, he lay down his phone on his desk. His mind thinking. Knowing Sam, she is not going to tell anyone where Pearce is. Even if she did know where he is. She isn't that kind of criminal to tell the Hunting dogs where to find the Fox. Walker lean forward in his desk chair. His hand holding his head. Since Sam won't say anything about Pearce, who else would Sam may have told him about to? Her girlfriends? Beth, and Tess. Walker raised an eyebrow. Girls are always gossiping about what they do. Where they get their nails done, and hair. They talk about other people they don't like. And, what guys they've slept with. 

One woman even Walker knows, does that a lot. Sam's friend, Beth Crown is always talking about who she has slept with. Beth has even slept with Walker Gult, the cop. Walker smiled. Beth has ratted out people before. That's how Walker has found out about many of things going on around Chicago. But, he never talked to her about the Vigilante. And, if he knew Samantha Brooks. How much of Sam does Pearce know about? Does he know she's a criminal? If he does know, would he take her down? If Sam isn't going to tell Walker about herself and Pearce, then maybe Beth will. Afterall, girls like to gossip. And, if Sam has slept with Pearce, Beth would know it.

But, how to get Beth to confess all this? Give her Default? Walker snorted a laugh. He isn't here in Chicago anymore. No one knows where he is either. The body the police found, thanks to Aiden Pearce, was not the real Default. He was a body double. Why? Why was Default looking for Pearce? Why was Default mocking Pearce on his phone? The police had found fake Default's phone. They read all the text that was sent to Pearce at the Dance Club. Is Pearce the reason the real Default ran off?

Walker shook his head. Default isn't what's important right now. Who Walker wants to kill is Pearce. And, he will find Pearce one way or another. Even if he has to get details out of Beth Crown. But, what if Beth don't talk? What then? Walker has thought things through. And, if Beth don't confess something about Sam and or Pearce, then she dies too! Walker picked up his hand gun. Checking it. Making sure it has bullets in it. If Beth don't talk, and Walker has to kill her, he'll make sure no one finds her body. Same with Pearce. And, may be even Samantha.

Walker got into his patrol car and headed for downtown Chicago. After parking on the street, he got out his phone, and began to hack into people's phones. Walker knows how to hack too. He's a Fixer. Out looking to kill Pearce, the big Vigilante. Right now, though, he's looking for Beth Crown. Walker really don't remember what Beth looks like. It's been a long time since he's seen her now. Four or five years now, he's sure, since they dated. He's sure Beth won't remember him. They broke up a year of dating. Walker isn't sure why they broke up for. He's sure it's something he did wrong. And, Walker has done a lot of wrongs in his life. But, those people are dead now and out of his way. Beth could be next on his list if she pisses him off enough. 

After hacking his way thru the people of Chicago, Walker found his target. He found Beth Crown. She was at a clothing store looking through clothes. Walker went inside the store, and slipping his phone back into his suit pocket. He walked right up to Beth. Which, Beth wasn't paying any attention to him, till he said her name, "Beth. Beth Crown." Beth's eyes went wide. She knew his voice. But, is it really Walker? Beth slowly turned around to see the man she once dated standing before her. "Walker?" Yeah. She remembers him. How can she not remember him? Charming good looks. Dark brown hair. Brown eyes. Good chiseled body. What woman would forget him? None. "What are you doing here?" Beth asked, not sure if she likes seeing him or not. Just like others in this city, he's a criminal. And, with out the Vigilante being here, Beth has no assurance of living this day through. 

Walker didn't answer her. Not even a smile on his face. Which means he's here for business. He took off his sunglasses. "I don't want to cause a scene, Beth." He said looking around. "I just want to talk to you. Okay?" 

Beth lowered her eyebrow, not understanding, yet what's going on here. "What about?" 

Again, Walker looked around. No one is close to where they are standing to hear them talk. He turned back to face Beth, "The Vigilante and Samantha Brooks." Beth crossed her arms. She was afraid of this coming up. Especially from him, since he's a cop...a crooked cop. And, he was dating Samantha. Or was dating Samantha. But, what all does Walker know about the vigilante and Samantha? Does he know they slept together? Is that why he's coming to talk to Beth. He's sure Sam has told her all about them sleeping together. If so, Beth isn't saying anything. Especially not to Walker. Beth knows he's after the vigilante. And she knows he's a crooked cop now. 

That's why she and Walker broke up. Beth had found out, the hard way, that he's a crooked cop. Being afraid of going to jail, because she knew him, and who he is, Beth broke off their relationship. It wasn't easy for Beth to do, since she liked Walker. But, risking going to jail was not an option for her. Beth regrets sleeping with Walker. Hopefully, that won't come back to bite her in the ass later on.

"What makes you think I know something about them?" Walker gritted his teeth. "Don't act like you don't know what they did together. I'm sure Sam has told you something about him. Where he is. If they slept together..." Beth let out a laugh, and looked away. "Yeah. Right. Don't Sam wish she could sleep with him!" Beth said back. She turned her head back to look at Walker. Beth turned to continue looking through the clothes, still laughing. Walker knows better then what Beth is saying. Beth is pissing Walker off. He knows that Sam slept with the vigilante. And, he also knows that Sam would tell the news to Beth. He looked around as he got out his gun and shoved it in her back, making Beth let out a breath of fear. "Listen, Beth. I don't have the patience with you. I know Sam would talk to you about everything she's done. That even means, if she slept with the vigilante. She may even tell you where he is. Which I know you've got to know where he is, and where Sam is." Beth swallowed. She does know where Sam is. But she don't know anything about where the vigilante is. Or anything much about him, besides knowing that Sam and he did sleep together. But, what does he care about that? Isn't it Sam's life? Sam can date, or fuck who she wants? Sam isn't dating Walker anymore. They haven't dated in years now. Why is he so worried about her now?

But, Walker isn't worrying about anyone. Only himself. Not even Samantha Brooks. Walker knows Pearce can find him out, and he could go to jail. So, all he is worrying about is killing Pearce, and getting his pay of being a Fixer. Being on two pay rolls is a good thing. But the other pay roll of a hitman pays even better then being a cop.

"I don't know where they are!" Said back Beth. Walker grabbed her arm, and swiftly walked her out of the shop to his car. He open the back door, "Get in." He told her, hiding his gun from passerbys, but still showing it to her. Beth did as she is told, and got into the back seat. Walker followed her in to the car, and shut the door. "You know something about them. Sam has always told you things that she's doing. So, where are they?"

"I don't know where the vigilante is. He may be dead by now. I'm not sure..." Beth didn't want to tell on Sam. But, with a gun in her side, does she have a choice? "Samantha is gone to..." 

...'The California beach and moon is awesome.' Samantha texted Beth as she walked down the beach at night. Enjoying the view of the ocean, as the moon shined down on the water. Beautifully how it looked like fireworks sparkling on the water. Sam looked around. Not many people were out. But, there seemed to be enough. As she walked on, she looked up at the cameras placed around the beach. Hacking into one, she made it turn to look around from a birds point of view. Watching some guys wash off in the out door shower. Watching the lights catch the streaming water as it cascading down their wet, half naked bodies. Sam giggled to herself. Oh, she was bad! But, she can't help it. With access to a camera, she can do anything. So, she just stood there, watching them rinse off. Running their hands over their nice, muscular bodies. Sam shook her head. Damn how she missed being with a man.

Walker Gult was a good man... But, Sam don't know that Walker Gult is a criminal. A bad cop.

After the men had finished, Sam moved on. Walking on down the beach, heading back to the parking lot. Playing with cameras as she went by. Two people off on the side having sex on the beach. Sam looked up and laughed. God. She really needs to stop hacking into camera feeds. But, it's fun. And they don't know. 'But, I want you to know.' Another man standing by the bottom of the pier smoking pot. She walked on to the parking lot. Looking around, as she lean on her car. She let her hand fall down to her leg. With all this sex, and men, she couldn't help not to think of Aiden, and where he is. What has happen to him? Nothing was giving her hope he is still alive.

No one around here is being saved. Women were reported missing. Been missing now for days...months now. No sign of Aiden helping anyone. If he was alive, he'd be saving people.

Sam saw a man steal a woman's purse. The woman cried out for help as the man ran down underneath the pier. Sam saw an electric box on the side of the wall. She hit a key on her phone, and the electric box exploded, knocking the criminal to the ground. The woman got back her purse.

Sam looked out at passing traffic.

Still in her mind is... Where. Is. He?

It isn't like Pearce to just disappear. Sam knows something bad has happen to him. But, how to find him. Where could they be hiding him at? Anywhere! California is a big state, or it seemed big to Sam. Aiden can be held anywhere around here. No one would know where he is... Or, worse, where his body has been dropped off at. The ocean. Just thrown in a ditch someplace underground. Needle in a haystack. Can anyone find him?...

"I found Aiden Pearce!"

"The Chicago Vigilante?"

"That's the one. I found bodies. He's heading into a trap. Got to save him."


	20. Beginning With DedSec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam thinks back to things that happen in Chicago while she was still there. Now in San Francisco, she has to show she can hack with the best of them to get into DedSec.
> 
> Sam has to help Marcus decrypt one of the big man's computer of ctOS in the hard drive. To see what he's up to. Is she good enough to pass DedSec's trail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like doing back memories. If you notice I like the dialogue from the Watch Dogs game trailer, "Exposed."

Chicago was quiet for once. Nothing had seem to be going on for the past month or two. All but a few sires could be heard around the city. It seemed the new vigilante had cleared out Chicago of it's mess of criminals. Samantha had met him a few times on and off after she and her best friend, Tess saw him at the coffee shop, which now, seemed like a long time ago. But, it really wasn't too far long ago. Sam and Tess came out of the coffee shop. Sam didn't want to admit that she was looking for Pearce after he had left the coffee shop. But, Tess knew Sam was after him. Once he had come back to the two women, Tess had introduced Sam to Pearce. But, at the time all Sam gave was her last name, Brooks. She didn't want anyone to know who she was. Besides being a district attorney. 

Sam was the daughter of a mob boss. Which, no one knew about. Then she met Aiden Pearce. Once she met him, and he had found out about her past life, her past sins came into focus. Aiden had found out all about her past sins from off his phone. When he profiled her. Aiden got a lot more about her then just a district attorney. He found out about her past sins. She had killed...been shot at...chased by the mob boss' her father owed money too. She had been left for dead a few times. It all took place here in Chicago when she was younger. Now, the past is over. But, there are a few hidden takers still after her. It seems Sam had made some enemies a long the way as she was blowing up the mob boss' men. Now they weren't after her for what her father had done. They were after her now for what she had done!

On the night Sam and Aiden slept together, Aiden had deleted all her files. Sam was always going to do that herself, but she never knew how to hack her way into her own police files. When Sam went to look at her files online, she couldn't find them. At the time, she didn't know that Aiden had deleted it all that night. But, some time later on she began to realize that it must have been him who deleted her police files. Who else would it have been? Aiden is the only good hacker she knew of.

At another time, Sam was on a date with a guy. Staring out the window, while he talked, about what? she don't know. She was too busy thinking of Aiden. Wondering about him. What he is doing. Especially since they had slept together. Sam closed her eyes. She still couldn't believe she had slept with him! Was it a good thing? Or a bad thing to do? Sam isn't sure. But, it felt good to be with someone. Aiden was different. Mysterious. The kind of guy who left a woman wondering about. Unlike other men Sam had dated over the years, none of them were like Aiden Pearce.

"Samantha? Are you listening to me?" The sound of her date's voice brought her out of thought. 

She turned around to face the man she is dating. Nice dressed man. Blue eyes. Dark hair. "What?" She asked, not hearing a word he has said. The man let out a laugh, lowering his head.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you, Sam?" He asked looking up at her. 

Sam bit her lower lip. No. She don't know a single word he had said. "Sure I am!" She lied, sitting back into her chair.

The man laughed again. "No. You haven't." Sam sat rigged in her chair. She knows she hasn't been paying any attention to him. And, he knows it. "Listen, Sam, if you don't take this serious, Frank's men will find you and kill you." He told her straight forward. Sam looked down at her hands in her lap. She knows this. The rest of Frank's men are looking for her to kill her for her killing Frank's men. Frank is a well known mob boss. And, Sam just fucked with the wrong mob boss in Chicago. Sam lean forward on the table. Her elbows resting on the table and her hands holding up her head. "But, with me here to help you," He said touching her hand. She looked at him, "I'll help you get through this." Chip is an private investigator. He has evidence on one of Frank's men, who is running a human trafficking ring here in Chicago. But, Chip doesn't have enough evidence on this guy to throw him in jail. And, every time they think they've got the man, he disappears. 

"Thank you, Chip." Sam smiled. But her mind is on Aiden. She rolled her eyes at herself. She has really got to stop thinking of him. She is sure he isn't thinking of her. Especially after she slept with him. That was not suppose to happen that night. Chip smiled back, "Of course. I'm here for you always." He likes Sam. She can see it in his blue eyes. "I know one of Frank's men has a human trafficking ring going on here in Chicago. But, no one can find it. Where it is. Nowhere." Sam thought of someone who may be able to find it. "What's the other man's name? The one who's running a human trafficking ring here in Chicago?" Sam asked, getting out a pen. She wants to write this guy's name down. So the next time, if there is a next time, she sees Aiden, she'll pass on info to him.

"Rinks." Said back Chip, watching Sam write this down on a napkin. He lowered his eyebrows. That's the only name we got on him. Why are you writing this down?" He looked up at Sam.

"I'm going to give it to Pea-uh, the Vigilante. Let him see if he can find out where this Rinks guy is." She said as she clicked her pen closed, and looked at Chip. "What?" She saw the look on Chip's face. 

"I don't need no Batman wanna be looking for someone I can find on my own. Thank you." 

Sam tossed her pen up on the table, and crossed her arms as she sat back in the chair, "Well, you don't look like you've found him yet, this Rinks guy. While the vigilante has already taken down a ton of human traffickers now!" Chip has seen the news about how this vigilante guy had found a lot of the human trafficking rings all by himself. He even found them when the police couldn't. Sam looked away for a bit, stiffy acting, "He found them, long before the police did." She turned her head to look back at Chip. Who was not liking this conversation now. 

"Yeah, well. Whatever. I'll bet he can't find his underwear in the dryer though!" Chip said back, a bit huffy. Sam couldn't help but laugh. "sonofabitch." Chip whispered under his breath about the vigilante.

"I'll bet you can't find you're underwear either in the dryer." Sam sit her elbow up on the table, and held her face in her hand, as she gave Chip a smug look. She should know this too. She has slept with Chip once. And, as she remembers, the next day Chip has washed his clothes, and had lost his underwear. He went to work that day without underwear. 

Chip was wanting to blow his top now. Chip looked away, "And how would you know whether or not the vigilante can or can't find his underwear in the dryer? Have you slept with him too now?" Chip said, looking back at Sam. Sam's face turned red. She did sleep with the vigilante, but she isn't telling Chip anything about that. At first, Chip is being sarcastic. But, since she did sleep with Chip, he just figured maybe she has slept with the vigilante too. He'll never know how right he is about that. Not that Sam sleeps around much. Not as much as her friend, Beth does. But, when Sam finds a guy she likes, even if it's a one night stand, she'll end up sleeping with a man. Especially, if she likes him. And, he likes her. And, one thing leads to another.

"Oh. My. You really that jealous of him?!" Asked Sam, knowing what the answer is to that question. But Chip isn't going to admit it.

"Jealous of what? Some guy who thinks he's Batman. Batman wanna be! Pff. Bitch. Please." Chip said looking away, but knowing he is kind of jealous of the vigilante. "Is he even real? I mean, is he something the police thought up because they can't do they're own job. Wishful thinking, they are. Because no one wants to face these mob boss' and human traffickers all by themselves. If someone is being a vigilante, damn bastard's going to get himself killed someday." Chip said turning his head back to look at Sam.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?!" Asked Sam.

"If it would get him off of women's minds...then yes. I would love that!" Sam sat there looking at Chip. Not believing what he just said. Sam knows that comment was directed at her. Chip knows Sam thinks about the vigilante a lot. And, talks about him a lot too. Chip turned his head, thinking out loud, "Crazy ass women. Wanting to sleep with this guy. Vigilante..." Chip heard the chair across from him move. He turned to look at Sam as she began to raise up out of her chair. "Wait." Chip pleaded, now realizing he has went a bit too far. "Sam." But Sam was turning from him, and heading to the door. 

"You're lucky she didn't pour her hot coffee on you!" A female customer said sitting next to where he and Sam were sitting said. Chip just looked at the woman, with a look on his face. He figures she's a fan of the vigilante too? Probably. She's a young woman.

But, no time to argue with this woman now. Chip has to stop Sam before she gets away. "Samantha!" Chip called out to her, quickly leaving a tip on the table for the server, and grabbing his coat to chase after her. Sam heard him, and she stopped outside the door of the coffee shop. Aiden watching her from down the street. Phone in his hand. He had heard the whole conversation. He had been watching them through the cameras inside the coffee shop. Aiden didn't like what had been said to Sam either about him from Chip. And he really didn't like the way Chip talked to Sam either.

Once, she got outside, Sam stopped. But she wasn't really stopping for Chip. She was just stopping. Taking a breath. Thinking. Looking around. Wanting to go home. Trying to hold back tears. Wishing Aiden was here to take her home. She didn't realize he is standing just down the street from where she is. Her arms crossed. Sam is really upset at what Chip had said to her. 

"Sam." Said Chip stepping outside to her back. "Sam..." But, Sam began to walk away from him. "Samantha. I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Sam said back, looking back at him as she walked away from him. Heading to her car. Which, no he isn't sorry for what he said about the vigilante. But, he is sorry he hurt Sam. 

Sam is walking away from him. Again. "Damnit!" This is the third time they've gotten in to a fight over the vigilante? Chip has fought with her over the vigilante some many times that he's forgotten how many times it's been now. But, there's no more talking today. Chip began to slowly walk to his car. Aiden watched him for down the street. He began to follow Chip. Chip got to his car, and got in. He sat in the driver's seat for a beat, thinking. Then he started up the car. He headed for the drawbridge. He has to go over it to get to a meeting, he is already a bit late for. Aiden followed Chip, as he ran across the street to the other side.

Aiden thought he'd have some fun with Chip. 

Sam stood on the sidewalk, and leaned on the railing, over looking the Chicago river. Right next to the drawbridge. Her mind thinking about Chip and what he said about Aiden. Sometimes Chip can really piss her off! No wonder they broke up. He is always arguing with her over things. This case of a missing woman is one of them. Chip is always telling her she will never find the missing girl. But, with Aiden's help, they will find this girl.

Chip turned on to the street to cross one of the drawbridge. Bearly missing an on coming car. Wasn't his light green? Chip looked back at the lights in his review mirror, They were all red, and flashing. "What?" No matter. As he began to come to the drawbridges to cross over into Mad Mile, the bridge began to go up. "Oh, damnit. NO! I'm done late for a meeting as it is. Chip checked his watch. 4:10. His meeting is at 4:15. He'll be late if this bridge don't lower. Soon the bridge began to lower. "Oh. Thank-" Then the bridge began to rise again. "What the hell?!" Screamed Chip. "Don't these damn things work correctly?"

The bridge did this for a while. Going up and down. Sam heard it, and looked over at it. Her mouth dropped a bit as she wondered what was going on. Was it not functioning correctly. But something had to be working it. Then she saw what- or who is working it. Sam saw Aiden standing across the street. His phone in his hand. Thumb hitting the key to lower and raise the drawbridge. And, she knew why he is doing this. Aiden is aggravating Chip. She has a feeling that he listened in on their conversation back at the coffee shop. He didn't like what was said about himself, or about Sam.

Sam lean back on the railing, and laughed, as she watched Aiden raise and lower the drawbridge with his phone. She couldn't help not to laugh. Aiden saw her looking at him. He can tell she is laughing at what he's doing...doing to Chip. Aiden just smiled raising up his phone, and pressing the key on his phone again to lower the bridge again. Then up it went. Again. Sam covered her mouth laughing. Aiden ran across the street to where Sam is. Avoiding Chip's car, so he don't see Aiden going to Sam. They stayed their distance away from each other. They don't need anyone knowing they know each other. Especially, Chip.

"Fuck!" They heard Chip curse.

Raising and lowering the drawbridge, to aggravate Chip, is about the best fun Aiden's had all day! 

Despite himself, Aiden let out a laugh as he looked at Sam. She was already looking at him, laughing, and watching him raise and lower the drawbridge with his phone.

"You better get out of here before someone calls the police." Sam said, looking away from him. Then back at him. She was right. He can't keep this up forever. And, be around here too long. Someone may get the urge to call the police on him. Aiden smiled at Sam, and disappeared somewhere in the crowd of people. Sam couldn't find him nowhere. She heard the bells to the bridge. The bridge was lowering.

"Finally." Said Chip, hanging up his phone. He was about to call the police. He drove across the bridge to his job, where he was late for his meeting.

Later on, the sun was setting, and night was falling. Sam walked to her car, after she had been visiting a friend. She didn't head straight home earlier after Aiden was messing with the drawbridge and holding up Chip from getting across. Since she was close Sam decided to visit a friend. But, now that night was falling, Sam thought best she'd head home. Around here, it isn't good to be out after dark. As Sam got to her car, someone grabbed her. They pulled her into an allyway that is nearby. At first, Sam thought a criminal had her. One of Frank's men. But, no. It was only Aiden.

"Aiden. Damnit! Don't scare me like that. You about got pepper spayed!" Sam said, laughing, but holding her heart. Sam had to catch her breath. But, now is a good time to talk to him about Rinks. The man Chip said was running a human trafficking ring. "You know anything about a man named "Rinks?"

Aiden thought for a beat, "No. Why?"

"Chip was telling me there's a man named "Rinks" who is running a human trafficking ring here in Chicago."

"No last name?"

"No. Chip said that Rinks is the only name they know for this man. No one seems to know his real name." Sam explained.

"I'll look into it. See what I can find out about him." Aiden got close to Sam, making her flatten herself up against the wall. 

"That wasn't nice what you did to Chip today." Sam said laughing. "With the drawbridge thing you were doing."

"Then why are you laughing about it, if it wasn't nice?" Aiden lean his hand out on the brick wall of the building, while looking at Sam. Holding her in place up against the wall. 

Sam laughed, "I don't know." She straighten up, and tried to stop giggling. But, she couldn't stop the giggles. Maybe that is because Aiden is so close to her now. She can smell his cologne. God! He looked and smell good. Aiden lean down his head to her, to kiss her lips...

..."I need you to hack me in!" Said a male's voice, shaking Sam out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, still not sure what is going on. She looked at a lap top sitting in front of her on her lap. What was she doing? What is she suppose to do? 

A man sitting behind a big AC unit on top a building, tapping on a computer, let out a frustrated breath. The files he is trying to hack into were not letting him hack into them. They were fighting back at everything he did. The hack wasn't working as it should have. He thought this would be fast, but it's taking a lot of time to decrypt the code. 

"This shit isn't working! Nothing is working out here." Marcus voiced out his frustration as he looked around, at no one. As he looked out, he could see the Bay Bridge. It was awesome looking at night. It sure was an eye sight to see! But shaking his head, "this is not the time to sight see." He looked back down at his laptop. "Anyone going to help me here? This damn thing is fighting back. Like it knows I'm trying to decrypt it. And it isn't having it."

That was Sam's que to do something. 

"Hold on...." Clearing her head...

...'Four seconds...'

Sam is working for Dedsec. Or she will hopefully be after this test is over. Sam began to tap her fingers on the laptop on her lap. Marcus' computer screen blinked a few times before finally letting Marcus in to the files.

...'and, I'll get in...'

"I'm in!" Marcus said smiling as he fingered the keyboard on his laptop. "Damn, girl. How'd you do that?"

"It took me about a year to learn. And, a damn good teacher to teach me. And, five years in doing it."

"Who taught you?" Asked Marcus as he still tapped on the keyboard on his laptop. He was almost where he needs this to download the information he needs.

"Aiden Pearce." Said back Sam.

Marcus froze up, and stopped typing, "Aiden Pearce?" Is that what he heard right? She took hacking lessons from Aiden Pearce? The Chicago Vigilante? That Aiden Pearce?!

"Aiden Pearce...that's what I said."

"I thought you were a DA? How'd you get with him?"

Sam let out a long breath, "Long story."

"Ah, not going to tell me about it?" Marcus said, laughing, going back to typing on his laptop.

"Ah. No."

"But, we like stories." Said back Wrench.

"What'd he do, hack your computer?" Marcus laughed.

"He hacked more then that..." Sam sighed.

The lines went quiet. 

Now, they're all waiting to hear what happen.

"What?" Asked Sam at the silence.

"You don't have to explain anything, Sam." Sitera broke in. Time was ticking by, and Marcus is still on the roof top. Someone's going to find him out soon. "Get out of there, Marcus before you're found out."

"I'm done! I got it." Marcus said, undoing his computer, and slipping it into his backpack. He got up, but stayed low, so no one can see him, running for the fire escape ladder. "I'm coming back to the car. Have it running before I'm there. I'm sure cops are on they're way."

"Okay." said back Sam, jumping from the backseat up to the front seat. Sam started the car, and waiting for Marcus. Soon he appeared and hopped into the car. 

"Let's go, girl. I"m sure the police are on they're way here now." With those words, Sam floored the car, making the tires spin, and kicking up dirt. But as they began to drive out of the open gates, they didn't hear any sires. And, if the police were coming, they'd hear sires.

"Uh, no they're not." Said Josh.

"What you mean, 'they're not?'" Asked Marcus.

"Some how, they were hacked into." Josh said, looking at the readings on his computer.

"What?" Marcus asked, as he and Sam exchanged looks.

"Yeah. They were hacked into. They never got a call to come."

"By who?" asked Marcus.

"I don't know. Of course, it don't say." Josh told him.

"Humm." Marcus said thinking. "Who hacked them? Who would save our asses?"

"Whoever it was, knows what he's doing."

"Maybe the donuts at the donut shop called. One of the donuts are missing. It's been donut napped." Wrench said, sarcasicailly. But, with a serious tone to his voice.

"No. Someone hacked you two out of there. Someone who knows how to hack." Josh said back, still looking at his computer. It didn't say who had hacked them. But, it did mention of a hacker.,/p> Hearing this made Marcus think. He only knows one good hacker that can do such a hack. And, Sam seems to know him. She took hacking lessons from him. "I wonder if it was Pearce who hacked us out of there." Marcus said, thinking out loud. 

Sam looked at him, "Aiden Pearce?" Was it him? Was he here in San Francisco? But, why is he here? "Pearce is here in San Francisco?" Sam asked Marcus, hoping for more info on Aiden. And where he is. And why he's here in SF.

"Yes! I saved his bacon once. Helped him get out of a holding cell." Explained Marcus proudly. Sam looked back at the road, thinking. Aiden is here. In San Francisco. She couldn't believe he is here. And, so is she! She wondered where he had went to after Chicago. He came here to San Francisco. But, he got put in a holding cell? By who? Someone he is after, Sam is sure. Probably another human trafficking ring. To know Aiden is here in SF made Sam smile. Knowing he is ok. He's alive. She just hope he isn't hurt. Whoever had him locked up, Sam hopes they didn't hurt him.

"Head back to Headquarters." Sitara told them over the headset. "Celebrate being able to hack into the big boss man's computer of ctOS. Learn what he likes to do in his spare time." She laughed, as so did the others.

"I'm sure it's not cartoons he's hacking into." Said Wrench.

"I'm sure not Wrench." Said back Marcus.

"Samantha,"

"Yes?"

"You'll get you're score at our Headquarters. See if you get to join us. Join our team." Sitara said, smirking at Wrench, as he nodded, with explanation points on his masks.

"Thank you!" Said back Sam, as her voice broke, as she felt nervous.

Marcus could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Don't worry." He began to say, as she looked at him, "You'll get in our group. You did a good job back there." He turned his head away from her. "Next time you see Aiden Pearce, you should thank him for helping you learn how to hack." Marcus is sure Sam has gotten into their group. She's too good a hacker to let go.

"I sure will."


	21. Helping The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus helps Aiden escape from a holding cell. 
> 
> Samantha Brooks now has a new job at DedSec. Which, she needs to thank Pearce for. But, will she find him to do so? To say 'Thanks.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it in Watch Dogs 2 where Marcus helps Aiden escape the holding cell. That's the best part in the whole game!
> 
> Sorry, I love Aiden's dialogue in the first Watch Dogs game trailer, "Exposed." The words work perfectly with my story, and what how I want to explain things. Which, with some parts I'm not good a explaining things. Sorry. I'm trying to get back into writing stories.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> And, enjoy being out tomorrow, May 21, 2020 when the USA finally opens up again. But be safe.

After knocking out all the guards, Marcus had made it to the back room. Opening up a ctOS box, Marcus held up his phone to the box. His phone peeped as so did the box. Marcus closed the box and sat down on the ground. Getting out his laptop, and hacking into the camera, he could see a room with bars on it. Realizing it's a holding cell. But where is the prisoner? Marcus moved the camera around, widening the view. Realizing who the prisoner is, "Pearce really got himself in to a jam."

"Well, don't just tell us about it. Help him!" Sitara said back. 

Which is what Marcus is going to do. But, how to get Pearce out. Marcus needs something to be able to hack into. He wanted to hack into the bar gate, but it didn't work. There was nothing for him to hack into to get the door to open. How was Pearce put in here? Was there no one watching him? Pearce sat on a chair, looking like he is waiting for the gallows. Which, more or less, he pretty much is waiting to be killed. The gang had caught him, before he could get to them to put an end to their human trafficking ring. Now with Pearce in their holding cell, they're sure they can go back to doing business. 

Today is a very busy day. They've got clients coming in. And, Pearce's going out. They're going to kill him before all this takes place. Which if Pearce is going to stop them, he hasn't much time before the deal is done tonight. But, how to get out of here?! Aiden looked at the camera. Wishing he could hack in to something to open the damn door. But, the guard has his phone and baton, Aiden can't do a damn thing, but sit here. Counting down to the evening when the auction takes place. And probably his death too. Which would they do first?

All Aiden can do is watch the guard taught him with his phone and baton. The guard had come back to check...taught Aiden again. Laughing at him as he sat in the cell, waiting to be hung. Which is pissing Aiden off. But, what can he do? Luckily for this guy, there are bars in the way. If that door would open, this guard will be laughing out his ass by the time Aiden is done with him. 

Aiden lowered his head as the guard taughtingly walked by the cell again. And, disappeared on past his cell to where Aiden can't see him anymore. Then after a few more seconds, the guard came back by the cell. Letting the baton hit the bars as he walked by. Taughting Aiden again with his own stuff. And, the guard knowing there isn't a damn thing Aiden can do to him.

Then the phone in his hand peeped. "Huh?" Asked the guard looking down at Aiden's phone in his hand. Aiden heard the peep too. He knew what it meant. He looked up at the moving camera. Was it moving before? Aiden hadn't notice. But it is moving now. Which can only mean, someone hacked into the camera to make it move. Who though? DedSec?

And, someone had to hack into Aiden's phone, to get his attention. DedSec did that too? No matter. This is Aiden's chance to get out of here. Alive. 

Watching the camera, and moving up out of his chair, Aiden slowly, but quickly went over to the bars, where the guard was leaning up against, looking down at Aiden's phone, still trying to figure out what's going on here, when suddenly, Aiden grabbed the guard. Aiden pulled the gaurd back into the bars, trying to knock him out while grabbing for his phone back. Once Aiden got back his phone, he turned the guard around, pulling his arm, making the man hit the bars. The man made a painful noise, which just satisfied Aiden. Aiden held the man's arm, so he couldn't get away. Not before Aiden gave him a good punch right in the face! The hard punch made the man drop Aiden's baton.

Aiden bent down to grab the baton. Raising up, he hopes his phone will open the bars. He raised up the phone, and hit a key. The bar door open. Aiden couldn't help not to feel relived. He is free. But not till he finishes this guy off. One smack with the baton, and the guard went down cold. 

Aiden looked back up, at the camera, giving a nod to whomever helped him escape. A nod saying "Thanks!" Then, he was off. Making a blackout as he went. Then the lights, and camera feed went off.

"Yeah, baby. I'm out of here!" Said Marcus, not really wanting to stick around.

Once outside, Marcus couldn't wait to tell the others about what happen. "Hey, guys, I just got a nod by the Fox!" Marcus said, so overwhelmed that the Fox would give him a nod for helping him out of a holding cell.

"No way!" Said Sitara. Not that she didn't believe Marcus, it just seemed so unreal. No one gets that close to the Fox and lives.

"Cool! Did you get an autograph?" Asked Wrench.

"No." Marcus laughed. He could hear Wrench snapped his fingers. Like he was hoping Marcus had gotten an autograph from the Fox. But, no. No such luck. Hopefully someday though. "I wasn't sticking around to see how it all plays out. The man is too intimidating..."

"Marcus?" A female voice said, that sounded like Sitara. No response from Marcus. 

"Marcus!" Said Wrench, a bit louder.

"What?" Asked Marcus, pulling out his ear plugs, and looking up from his computer, at Wrench, and Sitara.

"Say hello to our new member!" Said Sitara, as she backed away to let Samantha Brooks step up to Marcus' desk. Sam smiled, as so did Marcus.

"See, girl. I knew you'd get in!" Marcus came around from his desk to hug Sam. 

"Thank you!" Sam smiled, as the hug ended.

"Marcus is the big softy around here!" Said Wrench, with hearts on his mask. 

"Go jump in the street, Wrench." Marcus said to Wrench. A big smile on his face. Wrench walked away, still with hearts on his mask. "He likes to joke around." Said an embarrassed Marcus to Sam.

Sam laughed, a little embarrassed herself. "It's fine."

"Welcome to our gang." Said Josh, holding out his hand to shake Sam's hand.

"Thanks!" Sam said back shaking Josh's hand. Josh was shy and embarrassed too, as he slipped away.

"We got two pretty girls now!" Said Horatio, as he kissed her hand. Which, Sam liked, but she was a bit embarrassed. 

"Pretty girls are a good thing to have!" Sitara said back, winking at Samamtha. Sam nodded back. Sitara took Sam's arm, and lead her back to a computer desk. "This is where you can work on you're computer. Hack into ctOS. See what they're head boss is doing in the shower." Sitara laughed as so did Sam.

"It's really something you don't want to see!" Wrench said back. A frown look on his mask.

"Yeah, without those hacking skills, you may have not gotten in to our gang." Said Marcus as he went back around his desk to his computer. Sam looked at Marcus. He made her think of someone. Someone he said may be here in San Francisco...Pearce. Sam wondered if Aiden is still here. Or had he done his job, and had left.

"Well, have fun." Sitara smiled at Sam.

"I will. Thanks!" Sam nodded. Sitara walked away from Sam. Sam looked back over at Marcus. He was tapping on his computer top. Sam looked at her laptop computer sitting on her new desk. She couldn't believe she is here! She has a job with DedSec. Good pay. Benefits. Sam really does need to thank Pearce for this. Helping her get a better job. Sam can really think of a lot of ways she can thank Pearce for helping her. But, damnit. They've already had sex. But, where is Pearce? Would Marcus know where he may be? Sam walked over to Marcus' desk. "Marcus?" She asked, but he can't hear her. Not with earbuds in his ears. "Marcus!" Sam asked again. This time waving her hand at him. 

Marcus looked up at her, "Sorry. Everything okay?" He looked over at her computer desk. "With you're computer?" He said, looking back at her.

Sam looked over at her desk, "It's fine." Well she hopes it's fine. She hasn't really been on it yet. Sam has Pearce on her mind to much to do anything else right now. Wondering where he is. Hoping he's still here in San Francisco. Which, he may not be here anymore now. He may have done his work, and had to leave. And is gone now. Not even thinking of her anymore. Sam looked at Marcus. "Um, you were telling me you helped Pearce escape from a holding cell..." Sam began to say as Marcus nodded. "Best day of my life!" Marcus smiled. Sam smiled back, and looked down. "Yeah," Sam began to say, raising her head to look at Marcus, "I can bet so." The best day of her life with Pearce was sleeping with him. Sam cleared her throat, and rolled her eyes at herself. 'Stop it, Sam!' Once Sam got herself together, she looked at Marcus, "Do you think Pearce is still around? If he's still here in San Francisco?"

Marcus shook his head, "I don't know. I didn't stick around to find out. He's too intimidating to be around for me." He laughed. "I just know he was trying to foil a human trafficking ring. But, I don't know if he stuck around here in San Francisco any longer then he had to, or not."

Sam nodded. A half broken smile on her face. Realizing she may not get to see Pearce again, long enough to tell him 'thanks' for the hacking lessons. "Hm, okay. Thanks!" With a broken body, mind, and soul, Sam went over to her new desk to sit. 

"Sorry." Said Marcus.

"It's okay." Sam said back, putting her elbow up on the desk and holding the side of her face in her hand. It meant a lot to her to see Aiden again. But, it's just not meant to be. 

Sam turned on her computer with her other hand. The computer came to life with the DedSec logo on it, which Sam kind of giggled at. Then that screen went off, and it came up the main screen. Still with the DedSec logo in the background. Sam smiled and laughed, shaking her head. It was time for her to make this computer her own. First to fix the time. She looked at her watch to see the time. 4:00pm. She fixed the time. Then, she began to type up something...then the screen went blank. 

"What the hell?" Sam asked looking at a black screen. She tried holding down escape. But nothing. Then the screen blinked a few times. Then stopped. Once again, the screen went black. Sam began to turn around to Marcus for help. Her computer peeped. Sam turned her head back around to look at a blank screen. What was going on here? Was she being hacked? But aren't these computers unhackable? And, if someone is trying to hack in, why her computer? And, who is it? Someone looking for the DedSec team?

Or just her.

The screen came back on. But, it was blank with a black background. Then, the screen went haszey. Showing different colors. And flashing. Then back to a black screen. "What's happening?" Sam asked as she stared at the screen wondering on what to do. Before she hit a key, something came up, 

"hi."

Was suddenly written on her screen. Nothing else. Sam wondered if she should say something back. Who was this? Someone has to be working this thing. It don't all work on it's own.

Just out of curiosity, Sam typed, "Hi" back, and hit send or enter. She wanted to see what would happen.

A few seconds later, another "hi" came on. Who knows her? Who knows she's working here with DedSec? No one. 

Now, what does she do? Keep playing this game with whoever this is, or tell them to go to hell.

Sam's not in a mood to play games. She began to type something else, as something came up. Her eyes went wide as she read it to herself.

On the dark screen read the name, "Pearce."

Sam swallowed as her heart pounded. Was it Aiden?

Then the screen went black.

"No. No. No." Said Sam trying to hit a key to get it to come back up. But, nothing. The screen went off, then came back on. Back on to the main page, with the DedSec logo on the background. "What? No! Wait! Aiden?-" Then she looked at the time, as it was written out as 4:00:04pm. At first, Sam didn't understand what it meant. But, she soon got to realizing, it's been four seconds. Sam remembers Aiden telling her that to hack a computer, it only takes four seconds...

..."Give me four seconds, and a clear signal, and I'll get in. And, you'll never know"...

The screen blinked again. 

"Pearce." was once again written on the black screen.

..."But, I want you to know"...

Sam covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "Oh my God."


	22. Things On The Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Brooks finds out what the boss of ctOS is doing. Meanwhile, someone is still toying with her by computer. Is it Pearce?

Sam sat at her desk. Her fingers lightly patting the keyboard. She was searching for the boss man of ctOS. Hacking her way into his personal camera in his office. The man wasn't in his office. It's the weekend. But he left some things for DedSec to find out about him. Samantha had hacked into his computer that sat on his desk. She found out he had been investing money...Investing it into his own bank account! Samantha had found out that he had invested billions of dollars into his own bank account from clients.

Samantha looked back at Marcus. She wonders if they know about this? "Marcus?" Sam called over to him. He looked up from his computer. Was someone calling for him? He looked over at Sam. Sam fingered for him to come over to her. Marcus took out his earbuds, and got up, and walked over to her. "What's up?" Marcus asked her, looking at her. He hopes nothing is wrong with her computer. But no. She had just stubbled on to something, and wanted to show it to Marcus. "This..." Sam pointed to her computer screen. Marcus' eyes followed her finger to the screen. Marcus' jaw dropped when he saw what she had found. "You know anything about this?" Sam asked, as she looked back at Marcus. She saw the look on his face. The look on Marcus' face gave her the feeling they may not have known about this. A thought of it maybe. But they never caught the boss man of ctOS doing something like this. Till now.

The head boss at ctOS stealing money from clients, and putting it all into his own bank account. "Looks like Mr. ctOS has been busy these last few years." Marcus furrowed his brow, "But how is he stealing money from clients? Is he hacking into they're bank accounts?" 

"Cameras?" Asked Sam. "Maybe at the ATMs?"

"I don't know. He could be. But somehow he is hacking in to a camera somewhere to find out bank account numbers of his clients. Probably when he sells cameras to business people. Once they install the cameras in their office, or place of work, he's hacking into the camera feed, and tracking them to get numbers of, not just bank accounts, but other form of money too. Like, maybe even off shore accounts." Marcus shook his head, "We knew he was doing something else with those cameras. But, I wasn't thinking of this! I should have though. Knowing that the cameras can see all and find all." Marcus raised up, as Sam turned in her chair to look at him. "I would bet that he wouldn't even have to hack into his own cameras to get info on his clients. He owns the business. So, I think he would know how to work the cameras to find out things about his own clients. He knows how the cameras work. He invented them!" 

"So, he's watching everything we do?"

"Pretty much. Yeah." Marcus nodded. Sam turned her head away thinking, guess she won't be using the bathroom anymore. "Good find!" Marcus told Sam, as he pat her shoulder. She looked up at him nodding her head. "We'll keep an extra eye on Mr. ctOS." Marcus walked away, and went to talk to Sitara about what Sam had found. Sam turned her chair back around to face her computer. A shiver went through her as she clicked off from the cameras inside Mr. ctOS' office. Just thinking of someone watching her walking down the street is shivering enough. Much less watching her sitting in the bathroom. Wait... Does her house have cameras? Are they ctOS cameras?

Sam's computer screen blinked. She could see it from the corner of her eye. She looked at the screen. It blinked again. "Now what?" A thought went through her mind, "I hope Mr. ctOS didn't find out about me hacking into the camera in his office." But, no. Thankfully, it wasn't him. It was someone else.

The screen blinked again. 

"hi. again."

Was written in lower case letters.

Sam looked back at Marcus. He was still busy talking to Sitara. Sam don't want them seeing this. 

Sam turned back at her computer. The first time this happen Sam believes it was Pearce doing something. Was this still him? And, if it is him, why is he doing this way? Trying to keep a low profile she would guess.

"Hi again." Sam typed back, hoping this is still Pearce doing this, and not some thief playing her.

"i'm still here." Came up.

Sam's eyes got wide. 

'Here?' Sam wondered. Where is 'here?' Is he meaning he's still in San Francisco."

"Where?" Asked Sam, getting the nerve up to ask. Was he still in trouble? Captured? But, didn't Marcus help him exscape?

"here."

Okay. If this is Pearce, he's being annoying now. He's not telling her where he is.

"That's not telling me much." Sam typed back.

"LOL." Came back.

Sam smirked. But is this still Aiden? Since when did he get humorous. He was always so serious. 

"U working for dedsec now?" Popped up. He knows she's working for DedSec now. How would he know that?... What's Sam thinking? Aiden is good at hacking. She can bet that he's hacked his way into DedSec and found her.

"Yes." answered Sam. 

"cool. find me." :) Came up, with a smiley face. Is he challenging her to find him via hacking? She is guessing so.

If this is Aiden, he knows she knows how to hack now. Afterall, he's the one who taught her. So, is he wanting her to hack her way to him?

Sam hopes he's not on his death bed, playing with her. She hopes he is seriously okay.

"Challenage accepted. I will find U!" Sam typed back, with confidence, smirking.

":)" A smiley face came up. Then the name, "Pearce."

Sam wanted to smile and scream out loud when she saw his name. It's still him! But, when did he get so playful? It doesn't matter. As long as he's okay, she'll play with him. Sam looked around. The others weren't watching. Marcus is now back at his desk and the rest are working on something. Sam began to tap on her computer. See if she can hack into anything to find Aiden. And, she is sure it's Aiden. Who else would it be? She hopes not some freak toying with her. She is sure it's Aiden.

As Sam searched for something about Aiden online, a red dot blink somewhere on the map of San Francisco. Was that where Aiden is? Sam looked at the others. They were all still busy with their own work. Sam looked back at her computer screen. Should she look this place up? Find out where it is? What if it's Aiden in trouble again? Riding cameras around where the dot is didn't show any signs of struggle. Still it wouldn't hurt for her to just look it over. What if Aiden is there, and he's found something? Well, he really don't need her help. He's taken down more gangs then she has. So if it's a gang, he can handle it. But still. Now her curiosity is getting the better of her. Now, she wants to know what's there.

Or, is this red flashing light Aiden playing around with her? That did cross her mind. Since he did text her. He told her to 'find him.' Aiden knows Sam can hack. He taught her how to hack. So, she should be able to hack her way to him. Sam isn't so sure if she's good enough to find anyone. Can she even find the owner of ctOS again? She did find his office. But, where is he? Aiden can be her warm up trial. If she can find him, find the Fox then she can find the owner of ctOS. Sam zoomed in on the red flashing dot. It was somewhere underneath the freeway? Aiden's dead body better not be there! Sam made a face, "Where at under the freeway?" She whispered out loud. Realizing she said that out loud she turned around to see if the others heard her. But, she don't think so. They're all working and talking among themselves.

Sam looked at the flashing red dot on her computer screen. Only one way to find out where it's coming from, and why. Sam has to go to where this red dot is flashing at. Find out what's there. Sam pushed back her chair, clicked off her computer, and got up to leave when Marcus came over to her, "Hey, Sam." Sam turned to look at Marcus as he came to her. "We're all going out for burgers. Clear our heads. You want to come with?" Marcus thumbed back at the group. They were all looking at her. Wanting to know her answer. Now Sam is lost. She wants to be with her new friends, but she also wants to see what the flashing red light is on her computer screen is. 

"Umm, that sounds good..." Sam said playing with her fingers. She looked at her computer. But, the flashing red dot. Sam wants to know why it's flashing for. What is there? Aiden Pearce?

"Come on!" Coached Sitara, motioning for Sam to join them. 

"It's all the French fries you can eat Friday!" Wrench chimed in.

"It's not many time we get a new recruit to go out with." Josh added, as he kept his head down. He was shy, but sweet.

"You might as well join us." Haratio said. "This group don't take no for an answer." Sam looked at the others. She can see this. "Besides," Haratio continued, Marcus or Wrench will pay for your food."

"I will be glad to!" Bowed Wrench, with hearts on his mask where his eyes are. "But, Marcus will pay for both our food!" Added Wrench as explanation points came on his mask. 

"You wish I'd pay for your food!" Laughed Marcus. "I paid last time." Now, Wrench had a grin on his mask. "Uh huh. So, if I remember correctly it's your turn to pay." Reminded Marcus to Wrench, who now had question marks, turning to explanation points on his mask. Then turning back to question marks. It was his turn to pay for a meal? Wrench don't think so.

"I can pay for myself. Thank you!" Said Samantha.

"Let them treat ya, Sam." Sitara said pointing back at Wrench and Marcus. "They're suckers for cute girls." She smiled. Sam laughed and smiled too as Wrench had embarrassed eyes now on his mask. Marcus just stood there, like some teenager waiting for school to let out.

"I'll pay for her meal!" Spoke up Josh. He walked over to Sam. "I'll pay for your meal." he said looking at her, shyly. 

"Thank you!" Said back Samantha. Sitara, Josh, Haratio, and Samantha all turned around to leave to eat. Leaving Wrench and Marcus standing there. Totally empty handed.

They looked at one another. And at the same time said, "See what you did!?"

"See what I did!?" Argued Marcus. But, it was no use. Wrench stood there. Arms crossed. He made his point. "Okay. I give up." Said back Marcus giving in. He can't argue his point to Wrench. Wrench will just win the fight. Wrench looked over at Marcus with explanation points on his mask. He knows he won this match. Marcus don't stand a chance. Not in a fight with him. "Let's go."


	23. Chillin' With the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha goes and has lunch with the DedSec crew.

Samantha sits with the gang at a burger joint. Sitara, Josh, Horatio are still standing up at the counter ordering. Josh lays out money to pay for everyone's food. Even Marcus' and Wrench. Wrench comes back to the table, staring at Marcus with question marks on his mask. Marcus shakes his head. He's not fighting over who's turn it is to pay for everyone's food. They just want a quiet night. Eat and relax. Not worrying about anything ctOS is doing...although there is a camera right above them. The thing moving around. Watching. Every once in a while Marcus will look up at it. Shaking his head, and looking back down into his rootbeer. They're watching them...Us. Everyone! Marcus would love to stand up and give the middle finger to the camera. But, he sits still. Sam notices the camera too. But, it makes her think of Aiden. He can hack it and see where she is. He could be watching them right now! But, somehow she kinda doubts it. 

Sam looks down into her milkshake, and sighs. Then she looks out the big window they're sitting by. The restaurant is somewhere downtown San Francisco. Sam isn't sure where they are. Her mind is on something else...or rather, someone else. Cars go by. Sam looks away. One of those cars could be Aiden. Making a thought with her eye brows, if her friends in Chicago, Tess and Beth saw the way she is looking now they'd be saying she's thinking of a man. And, they'd be right. Sam is thinking of a man. Aiden Pearce.

Marcus notices Sam behavier, "You okay?"

Sam clears her throat and stirs up her milkshake, "Yeah. I'm fine." Sam leans her head down to suck the milkshake through the straw. It is cold, and good. "This is really good!" Sam says, smiling, as she looks up at Marcus and Wrench. Wrench has "O"s on his mask, as he is having a brain freeze. 

"Wow!" Says Wrench, suddenly, after a few minutes. His voice sounding robotic in the mask. Blinking explanation points on his mask, "Brain freeze."

"Good!" Says Sitara, as she, Josh and Horatio bring food to the table. "Maybe it'll make you smarter!" She says smiling. Marcus burst out laughing. Wrench whips his head around to look at Marcus. Furrowed brows on his mask. If they didn't have a new recruit sitting at the table, Wrench would give Marcus a piece of his mind. But, he's staying calm and collected for now. Sitara began to pass out burgers, fries and soda to everyone. Even Samantha, who raised up a bit out of her chair to reach it. "Table is too long!" Joked Sitara, stretching her arm out to hand Sam her burger.

"Yeah!" Said back Sam, taking the wrapped burger and fries. She sat them down in front of her and began to eat the fries. They are good when hot!

"We'd of had more room if we'd of left Watch Puppy home." Said Wrench, as he looked at Marcus with closed, laughing eyes on his mask. Marcus titled his head, and just looked at Wrench. Sam laughed as so did the others. 

"Guys, we are here to relax." Sitara told them, trying to catch her laughing. But, that wasn't working. She still laughed till she got herself under control. Sitara cleared her thraout, "Remember, we have a new guest. A new recruit. What would she think of fools?" 

"Oh, I've had worse." Said back Sam, making a jester with her eyebrows. "So, I'm use to being around fools." She looked at the group, and to Marcus and Wrench. Wrench had explanation points on his mask. Who else she been with? Someone else from DedSec. Maybe back when she was in Chicago? But, no. It was just her friends back there. And, an old boyfriend.

"Who?" Asked Josh.

"Oh, just friends of mine back in Chicago. The one's I left to hopefully get rid of. Get away from. I came to San Francisco to get away from them nuts, only to be with more nuts!" Sam said smiling taking a bite out of her burger.

Haratio burst out laughing.

"Oooo!" Said Josh smiling, as he looked at Marcus and Wrench. Looking up from her laptop, Sitara smiled, as she looked at them too.

"What can I say? I'm gifted." Said Wrench, with flashing explanation points on his mask.

"Ha!" Laughed Marcus. 

"So," began Sitara, trying to change the subject. She sat across the table from Samantha, "since you're new in town, you got someplace to live?" 

"For now, I'm crashing at a friend's house who lives here in San Francisco." Sam said, looking at Sitara.

"Oh, good."

"Yeah. But, I'm going to be moving soon from her house. I got a better place to live." Sam thought of a house her father use to have here in San Francisco. If it's still standing. It's been a long time since she's seen it. For all she knows, by now, the house could have been torn down by the state of California. Hopefully, she can still find it. If she can remember where it is.

"Why you moving out of her house?" Asked Marcus.

"She was one of the nuts who I was trying to get away from my crazy friends!" Sam said back smiling. 

Marcus laughed. "You always surrounded by crazy people?" Asked Marcus.

"Seems that way." Sam said raising an eyebrow. "But, they are good people."

"You know any sane people in Chicago, or San Francisco?" Asked Josh.

"A few." But, Sam hasn't seen any of them yet. May be they moved. She was sure a guy friend would be here. Not Aiden. No. Another guy she knew from Chicago, who moved here to San Francisco. He was a good friend of her's back there in Chicago. But, maybe he decided not to move here to San Francisco. Sam hasn't seen him anywhere. She figured if he was here, she'd of ran into him by now. But, maybe not. 

"What's his name?" Asked Marcus. "Maybe we can look him up. See if he's here."

"His name is Keaton Huge. But, if he is here in San Francisco, I'd like to be surprised." Just like she'd be surprised to run into Aiden again. And, not feel like he's dangling on a string in front of her she can't reach.

"Okay. Yeah. I can understand that." Marcus said nodding his head. "it's always nice to run into old friends."

"Especially, if you haven't seen them in so long." Chimed in Horatio. Josh agreed as he ate a fry.

"Yeah..." Agreed Sam as she looked down at her food. It's okay if she don't run into Keaton Huge. It might be for the best if she don't see him again. Especially, if she did run into Aiden Pearce. Sam don't need them two to be in the same city. Not that Keaton is a bad man or anything. It's just one too many love interest around. Right now, Sam don't need the heartache. Or, the heartache.

The camera above them moved. Now it is pointing down at them, the Dedsec Crew. Sitting at the table. Laughing. Zooming in on Samantha as it moved around. She's laughing with Marcus now.

After they finished eating, they stood around talking to one another. Sam was talking to Marcus, when she notice the camera that was above the table they were at, is pointing right at her! She felt a shiver go through her. Fear is, she is hoping the ctOS big man hasn't found out she was spying on him today. Or, it could be Aiden? Hopefully it is Aiden watching. But, why would he be watching her so close? Is he afraid she'll began to like Marcus or Wrench better then him? Sam likes them. But, not as much as she likes Aiden.

Marcus came back to Sam and said something to her. She turned to listen to him. They were leaving now. Sam nodded her head at Marcus. When she remembered the camera pointing at her, she turned back to look at the camera, it was in it's orginal position. Moving side ways. Back and forth. Watching. 

Maybe it's nothing. 

Sam dismissed it, and followed the gang outside. The camera zooming in once again on Samantha. Watching her as she walked out the door. Moving now to a camera outside the building. The camera moving side to side. Like it is looking for someone. Watching. Making sure no one else gets close to Samantha, beside Marcus and his crew. She is in good hands with them. But, someone else, not so much. That is who he's watching out for. The one she knows.

"So, what now?" Asked Sam.

"We got to go back to the hideout and find the ctOS guy. Find out what he's doing." Josh said back. But, Sam wasn't ready to go back to work. She's too pumped up now to work.

"We do have to do that. Yes. But, we can have a bit more fun tonight!" Said Sitara smiling.

"But, what if he's up to something now?" Asked Marcus.

"What do you think I brought this thing along for?" Asked Sitara, holding up her laptop. "I've been watching his every move while we were eating. Right now, he's not doing anything. I hacked into his computer. Shutting down his computer. Stopping him from doing anything else, for now."

"But, he can hack back. Find out it was you who hacked his computer." Said back Marcus.

"Oh, ye of little faith. I sent the file to a dummy computer, dummy." Sitara said back, as Wrench laughed. Marcus just shook his head at Wrench.

"You're a dummy to, Wrench." Smiled back Marcus. Wrench stopped laughing and gave Marcus a furrowed brow, and a closed eye look on his mask. Who was Marcus calling a dummy? Before Wrench could protest, they heard a male voice calling for Samantha.

"Samantha!" A nice looking man called out as he came walking toward Sam. The crew took notice of him. They hope this guy isn't someone from Blume, or ctOS. Or is this Keaton Huge? The man Sam was talking about in the restaurant. The other man she didn't need to run into. Not now. Not with Aiden still not being found. 

"Who's this?" Asked Marcus. 

Sam turned to look at the said man. She recognized him as being..."Keaton Huge!" She couldn't believe it is him! She hasn't seen him in ages. Of course he would have to show up now. Now that she's looking for someone else. 

"This is Keaton Huge!" Asked Sitara, taking notice of the cute man. Even through he was dressed in just a shirt and jeans, he could still get a woman's attention. Sitara can understand how this thing can turn on Sam. But, right now, Sam's emotions were mixed. Sam found Keaton Huge...Or, rather the other way around. But, she can't find Aiden Pearce. 

Sam shook her head at Sitara's question, "Yes! This is my friend, Keaton Huge from Chicago."

"Is he one of the nut friends too?" Asked Wrench. Actually, Sam isn't sure how to answer that. Keaton was always good to Sam. So she guess he's the lesser of the two nut evils.

"Nuts? Sam? What have you been telling people?" Keaton asked, making a joke out of the conversation. He just blew it off. He is so glad to finally find her again. "Eh, no matter. I'm glad I found you." Keaton said hugging her. Sam hugged him back. But the word 'found you' went through her mind. "You've been looking for me?" Sam asked lowering an eye brow. Keaton broke off the hug. "Ever since you left Chicago." Keaton said, now looking at her. Sam smiled, but why can't she of found Aiden? or he find her? "What are you doing in San Francisco?" Keaton asked Sam, with his arm around her back. Sam wondered if she should tell Keaton about her new job with DedSec. But, what if he's with Chicago Blume? Hired to come out here to find her now and to kill her? Even though Sam knows and grew up with Keaton in Chicago doesn't mean he's the same person she once knew. There was a time when they departed once they got older. Keaton got a job in Chicago, but he never would tell her what the job was or who with. So, Sam don't owe him any explanation either. "I came here for a job." Was all she said back. The others looked at one another. By her tone, they can tell she isn't too sure of him now. "Cool!" Said back Keaton. "These are my new friends," Sam said, pointing at the DedSec crew. They waved at him, and said hi, as Keaton did the same thing back. "Good to know you have new friends now, Sam. And, not you're old friends, Beth and Tess back in Chicago." Keaton knows all too much about Tess and Beth. Especially, Beth.

"Well, I'm only in San Francisco for a few days. How about we go someplace and talk? Huh?" Keaton asked Sam. "Catch up on what each other's doing now. You want to, Sam?" Now Sam is confused. She wants to be with her new friends...But, yet, she hasn't seen Keaton in so long she'd like to see him too. And, if true, Keaton is only here for a few days. Her new friends are here forever. 

"It's okay if you want to be with Keaton, Sam." Sitara spoke up, as the others looked at her. They aren't so sure of Keaton right now. Is it okay for Sam to be alone with him? But, she won't be totally alone with him. Sitara is looking him up on her computer. Finding out who he is, and what he's really up to. But, they can't let him know that they're unsure of him. If he's up to no good, he could hurt Sam. "We'll catch up with you later." Satara gave the others a look. Wrench gave back explanation points as he got the idea of what Sitara is saying. 

"But..." Began Marcus' protest, but Wrench cut him off. "Let the friends catch up with each other, Marcus." Wrench said, trying to sugar coat his words. If Marcus can understand them. "You like being reunited with your old friends, Marcus." Wrench added, hoping Marcus gets what's going on here. What's being said. Which, he did. "Okay. Sure." Marcus said back, as he turned back to look at Sam and Keaton. "Old friends...Yeah...I like seeing my old friends too." Sam gave them a look. She knows their coding this to her. They don't trust Keaton either. 

Good thing Sam has her own car, "Okay. We'll only be a few hours." Sam looked at Keaton. Then back to the crew.

"We'll keep in touch." Sitara smiled, exchanging her laptop to her other hand. Sam got the message. They can watch her on the computer with the help of cameras.

And, phones. Marcus put in his ear buds, as he held his phone and looked down at it, showing Sam, he's got her back with his phone too.

So, with Sam feeling she is in good hands, she accepted Keaton's offer to be with him. "Okay. We can be together for a while, Keaton. See how each of us is doing."

"Great!" Keaton said smiling.

"See ya later." Sam waved to her new crew as they waved back at them. And, she and Keaton went back inside the restaurant she had just come out of with the crew. When they got to their van, Sitara open up her latptop. We can watch them from the cameras inside the resturant. On the camera, they could see Sam and Keaton sat at a table across from where they were sitting at.

And, someone else is watching too. To make sure Keaton keeps to himself. Or, he'll have a baton shuved up his ass!


	24. Keaton Huge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam may not know Keaton as much as she though she did.
> 
> And, who is texting her? Who could know more about people then anyone?

The camera moving around like a normal camera. But, once again falling, watching Samantha talking to Keaton Huge at a table across from the camera Sam once sat under with the DedSec crew. Sam didn't notice yet that the camera had focused back on to her and Keaton. Her mind was else where now. Sam sat looking, no staring at her milkshake as she kept stirring it with the spoon.  


Keaton had notice she is still stirring the milkshake. Her eyes fixed on thought. Keaton is waiting for his burger. Sam had already eaten here with the DedSec crew, so she wasn't hungry. Sam had just ordered another milkshake. The first one she had was good. The second one...Sam don't know how it taste. She's been stirring it for five minutes now. 

"It's good to see you again, Samantha!" Keaton said as he sat across from her. Trying to break the silence. But, Sam wasn't paying any attention to him. She was all caught up in thought. Keaton looking away, a bit annoyed. But he kept his silence. He knows she has a lot on her mind. He remembers the last time he saw her she was working on a case back in Chicago. He wondered if she had ever got to finish that case. If they had ever found the young girl who was missing. Keaton don't know. He left Chicago long before Sam got too deep into the case. Keaton looked back at Sam again. She still stirring that Milkshake up. Keaton let out a snorted laugh, "I think you've stirred that good enough now. Don't you think?" Sam heard him say. She stopped stirring, and looked up at Keaton. "What?" She asked, not catching what he just said. Then it hit her what he had said. "Oh." She looked down at her shake. "Sorry. My mind's on a lot of things." Sam explained, now sitting back into the booth seat. Trying to relax. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, her mind was on one thing...Aiden Pearce. Which, Keaton don't need to know anything about. It's not his business what or who she's thinking of.

"I'm sure your mind is weighing heavy these days." Said back Keaton. "What with the Missing Person case you've been doing..." He shook his head, "Young girl missing... It's enough to weigh heavy on anyone's mind." Keaton said thinking. Wondering what happen to the young girl. 

"Oh, we found her!" Said back Sam. 

The server brought Keaton his burger. "Thanks!" He nodded to the server girl. "You did?" Asked Keaton, not knowing anything about this. He left Chicago long before they found the girl.

"Yes. But, I think you had done left Chicago by then." Sam said back thinking. Remembering Keaton hadn't been in Chicago by then.

Keaton nodded his head, "Yeah. I had to leave Chicago. My mother got sick."

"Oh. Sorry. How is she now?" Asked Sam taking a sip of milkshake. Finally.

"She's okay. Doing better now a days then she was then."

"Your mother live here in San Fransico?" The shake is good and cold. Her eyes looking up at Keaton. Sam's thoughts now on his mother.

"Yep. I was born and raised here. Then I moved to Chicago when I was in my 20's." Keaton explained, as he ate his burger.

Sam's phone peeped. She looked down at it. A text had come thru.

'His mother is dead.' Read the text. Sam's eyes lit up. She looked up at Keaton, as he was looking at something else. Why would he lie about his mother to her like that? Sam's phone peeped again. She looked down at it, 'Get out of there. Now!" Said back the text. Sam looked up, to look at Keaton... She wondered what is going on here. Who is sending her these text? They seem to know a lot about Keaton. More then she does, obviously. ...Then, she looked over at the camera. It is pointed now in their direction. Sam nervously looked around. What is going on here? It isn't her running that camera... Or Keaton. If anyone is running it, it would be the DedSec crew... Or Aiden Pearce. Which, at this point, Sam is betting on it being Aiden. Sam looked at Keaton. She needs to slip out of here. Sam began to slip across the seat, as Keaton looked up to look at her. He frown as he saw she is leaving? "Where you going?" He said, grabbing her wrist. "Ah!" Said back Sam in pain and surprise. She tried to free her wrist from his grip. But he had her too tight. "I got to go. Let go of me!" She told him, through gritted teeth. 

"Sam. Why are you leaving?" Keaton don't know she got a warning text on her phone about him.

"Your mother's dead! Isn't she?" Asked Sam. Keaton's face changed. How would she know that? "Ah!" His grip on her wrist got tighter. 

"Sit down, Sam!"

"No! Let me go!" Sam got out her phone, and hacked into his phone, making it over heat in his hand. 

"Ah! Fuck!" Keaton said, dropping his phone, and letting go of Sam. He looked up at her, as he watched her walk to the doors. He has to get her fast before she gets away. 

On the way out, Sam felt something is wrong here. She turned around to look at the customers. One of them was out of place. A man she knew from Chicago as a kid. A man her father knew...to be a criminal. He didn't look up at Sam. He just kept is head down, like he is looking at something...Which, in this case, he could be looking at something. A bomb maybe. They're going to blow this place up with her in it.

No other customers were in the restaurant. Sam turned to the servers, "Get out of here now! Something isn't right here." They all looked at one another, but not questioning her, they turned to run away. Sam turned back around to look at Keaton. He was coming toward her. As so was the other man, who was sitting at a table. Sam knew this isn't good. Sam turned to run away, but another man blocked her way out.

"Hello, Samantha!"

Sam's mouth fell open. She knew him too. A man who use to be after her father. Probably the man who killed her father. The man raise up his hand to grab her arm, but Sam got out her taser gun, and stuck it in his side. The man yelped as he was being a bit electrocuted. But, not enough electric to kill him, just stun him. As he fell to the floor, Sam ran around him, and out the door. 

In the DedSec van, Marcus closed up his laptop and looked out the side window of the van for Sam. The window is a one way window, meaning, Marcus can look out it, but no one can look in and see them. He is worried about Sam. He looked at his watch. "It's been too long." He said, turning to the others. Sitara agreed by shaking her head. "It has been a long time." "Something isn't right here." He turned his head back to the window. "Sam should have been out by now. What is holding her back?" Keaton? He did cross Marcus' mind.

Not being able to wait much longer, Marcus flung open the side door of the van. "I'm going to get her." Marcus jumped out of the van, calling, "Samantha!" Sam heard Marcus call her name, as he hurried to her, just as the restaurant blew up. "Marcus! Sam!" They all screamed, as the jolt from the blast blew, and forcing the door on the van to abruptly close. Wrench went to the door to try and open it. But, it wouldn't move. Josh and Horatio tried to help him, but the door wouldn't open. They looked at one another seeing the problem here. They can't get out to help save Sam and Marcus. Outside, the blast was so great it knocked Sam and Marcus to the ground. Knocking them out.

"Holy cow!" Said Sitara as the crew felt the impact of the explosion, as their van rocked violently.

"What happen?" Asked Josh, as they got themselves together.

"Don't know." Said back Sitara, trying to pull open the big van side door to see what had happen. But, it jammed. "I think the impact of the explosion jammed the door." She gripped the door bar, but nothing. Wrench moved up next to her again, as so did the other two boys, and tried to force the door open. With a couple of hard tries, and sweat, and tears, the door finally open. They looked outside to see debris laying around from the explosion. They scanned the scene for Marcus and Sam. When Sitara found them, she let out a scared breath as she saw Marcus and Sam laying on the ground. Were they dead? "Oh no! Marcus. Samantha." As the crew looked, they realized what was wrong. Wrench had explanation points on his mask, followed by sad eyes. Were they okay?

When Marcus and Sam came to, Sitara, Josh, Wrench, and Horatio was talking to them, and helping them up. "Marcus? Sam?" Sitara spoke low as she was bent down to Sam, with Wrench beside her. Explanation points on his mask. He was glad to see her moving, and alive. 

"What happen?" Asked Sam, as they helped her up. Once to her feet she looked over and saw Marcus is okay too. Then she remembered what had happen. "Keaton?" She looked around for him. But he was either gone before the explosion, or he escaped. Was this his doing? Him and those other two men? They cause this explosion to happen? Why? To kill her?

"The restaurant exploded!" Explained Sitara, as she turned her head to look at the remains of it. Fire and smoke were still bellowing out of the remains. 

"What happen?" Asked Horatio, as he looked at the remains.

"Gas leak." Josh wondered. But no smell of gas was in the area.

"Or, a set up." Said Sam, thinking of Keaton and those two men. They had this set up to kill them. DedSec? Or just her? Sam looked at the crew, "Did you see Keaton run away or anything?"

"No." Answered Josh, shaking his head.

"Sorry about your friend." Said Sitara, with a frown.

"Don't be." Said back Sam. "I think he has something to do with this." She thumbed back to the fire. "There were two other men in there. This was a set up..."

"To catch who?" Asked Marcus, as he held his head. There was a cut on his head from hitting the ground.

"Either to catch DedSec...Or me."

Sirens could be heard.

"Let's head back to Headquarters. Find out what's going on here." Said Sitara.

"You guys go on." Said back Sam, noticing a camera on top a pole a few feet away from them, pointing down at them. Sam is sure Aiden is watching them. "I'm going to go home. Sleep off today. I'll catch up with you all tomorrow?" Sam said as she looked at Marcus and his crew. 

"You sure?" Asked Sitara. "We're all here for you."

"I know. Thank you! I just want to be alone right now. Especially after seeing Keaton. And, afraid of this being his work." And, the fact that Keaton was trying to kill her, and almost killing her new crew. Sam can't risk their lives. No. Sam will find Keaton on her own.

"Okay. You call us if you need us."

"I will." The crew went to their van, as Sam went to her car. The camera following her. Her car, which thankfully was parked way over on the other side of the restaurant. Sam got out her phone. She scrolled thru the text someone had sent her. Warning her about Keaton. She is sure that 'someone' is Pearce. "How'd you know about Keaton?" Sam text and hit send.

A few seconds later Sam got a reply, "I know all now." was sent back.

Sam thought about asking who this person is. Is it Pearce? Or someone messing with her?

"Pearce?" Sam text back boldly and hit send.

A few second later, "Who?" Was text back, followed by a smiley face. ":)"

Sam laughed, as she shook her head. 'Smartass.' Sam is sure it's Aiden. All of a sudden he's playful. "Find me!" Sam sent back.

"But you haven't found me yet!" Came back with a smiley face, with a tongue sticking out. ":)-" 

"You're behind the cameras." Sam text back. "But, I will find you." If this is Pearce, once she finds him, what she going to do with him? As Sam got to her car, she looked up at the camera over top her. It had moved, and was focused on her. "And, anyways, I can't find a ghost." Sam sent another text. Which means, he's doing his job good.

A few seconds later came back a text, "I can see U."

Sam smirked at the text, and sent back, "I'll bet U can."


End file.
